YOU'VE GOT ME FROM HELLO
by ot12barbiegirl
Summary: Kai sudah bersumpah,persetan dengan semua laki-laki. Ia tidak akan mau menundukkan dirinya kepada makhluk bernama laki-laki.Akankah pertemuan dengan Chanyeol merubah pandangannya?. CHANKAI . GS (GENDER SWITCH). REMAKE. CHAP 10 END UP
1. Chapter 1

**YOU'VE GOT ME FROM HELLO**

 **Judul : You've Got Me From Hello PROLOG DAN CHAPTER 1**

 **Genre : Romance,Drama**

 **Rate : T sampai M++?**

 **Casts :**

 **CHANKAI COUPLE**

 **Kai EXO (GS)**

 **Chanyeol EXO**

 **Lay EXO**

 **Onew Shinee**

 **Key Shinee as Gwibbon (GS)**

 **ETC**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER ,OOC,typo,crack!pair, NO BASH.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **Annyeong**

 **Author kembali dengan FF baru**

 **FF ini ada sebenernya ada hubungannya juga dengan FF Sweet Enemy dan FF Perjanjian Hati yang sebelumnya dipost.**

 **Jadi,di cerita aslinya ada empat cerita dari seriesnya. Nanti kalo author update,bakal disisipin linknya satu-satu.**

 **You've Got Me From Hello ini cerita yang ke3.**

 **Ini link cerita yang Sweet Enemy (SUDO COUPLE) :**

 **s/12301846/1/SWEET-ENEMY**

 **link FF Perjanjian Hati (XIUHAN/LUMIN COUPLE) :**

 **s/12317589/1/PERJANJIAN-HATI**

 **Sound Track :**

 **George Michael - Careless Whisper Saxophone Only (PROLOG)**

 **Shinee – Hello (CHAPTER 1)**

 **PROLOG**

Ingatan akan kejadian itu masih terasa begitu menyakitkan baginya. Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri akan pengkhianatan Jinki,kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Lelaki yang dia kira akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya,selama-lamanya sampai mereka menua. Apa yang dia lihat merupakan kehancuran bagi seluruh rencana masa depannya,pernikahannya, dan bagi segalanya,bagi hati Kai,dan bagi kepercayaannya kepada semua laki-laki di dunia ini.

 _Teganya Jinki!_ Tak henti-hentinya Kai meneriakkan umpatan kepada mantan tunangannya itu dalam hatinya.

Semula diawali dari telepon itu,sebuah telepon dari nomor tidak dikenal,yang entah kenapa Kai angkat. Telepon itu dari seorang perempuan,yang menangis,mengatakan bahwa dia juga kekasih Jinki dan mengatakan bahwa Jinki telah meninggalkannya tanpa bertanggung jawab.

Oh,tentu saja Kai pada awalnya tak percaya,tetapi perempuan itu mengajaknya bertemu. Meskipun saat itu Kai yakin bahwa Jinki tidak mengkhianatinya,Jinki tidak mungkin melakukan itu semua kepadanya.

Kai mau bertemu dengan perempuan yang menelepon itu,dengan tujuan awal ingin mengata-ngatai perempuan itu agar jangan memfitnah Jinki, tunangannya yang sangat setia dan tampan.

Tetapi kemudian,siang itu di sebuah café di Busan,seluruh keyakinan Kai dijungkir balikkan. Perempuan itu,Gwibbon namanya,sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Semua bukti yang diperlukan terhampar di hadapan Kai,seolah menamparnya dengan keras.

Ada foto-foto mesra Jinki dan Gwibbon,yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja!seorang yang bukan kekasih tidak mungkin mencium bibir,berangkulan begitu erat dan saling memeluk seperti yang tergambar di dalam foto itu. Gwibbon juga menunjukkan pesan-pesan mesra mereka,dari nomor Jinki. Bahkan Jinki tidak pernah seromantis itu dengannya, pesan-pesan mereka penuh dengan kata-kata cinta dan janji-janji muluk yang menyakitkan Kai.

Lalu seakan semua bukti itu belum cukup menghancurkan Kai,Gwibbon dengan tenang mengatakan bahwa kegadisannya sudah diserahkan kepada Jinki dan ia sekarang hamil 3 bulan,keluarganya akan menuntut kepada keluarga Jinki.

Hati Kai seakan dihancurkan oleh pengkhianatan yang begitu parah,bukan hanya karena Jinki berselingkuh di belakangnya. Tetapi juga karena Jinki telah begitu saja menghancurkan seluruh keyakinan Kai tentang lelaki yang baik.

Kai selalu menjaga dirinya sampai dengan usianya yang sekarang,dua puluh lima tahun dan dia masih perawan. Meskipun kadang membiarkan Jinki mencium bibirnya,tetapi hanya sebatas itu. Tidak pernah lebih.

Jinki pernah suatu kali meminta lebih,tetapi Kai mengangkat alis dan mengatakan apa yang diyakininya,nasihat ibunya. Bahwa seorang lelaki yang baik,akan menjaga perempuan yang dicintainya. Bukannya memaksa untuk merusaknya. Jinki saat itu menerima penjelasan Kai dengan lembut,bersumpah bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai Kai,jadi tidak akan pernah merusaknya. Kai sangat bersyukur mempunyai tunangan seorang lelaki yang bisa menjaga moralnya,seorang lelaki yang baik dan tidak berorientasi kepada hasrat duniawi semata.

Semua pandangannya tentang Jinki –dan semua laki-laki lainnya- hancur seketika itu juga. Jinki telah tidur dengan Gwibbon dan menghamilinya,lebih daripada yang seharusnya. Bagaimana mungkin Kai bisa memaafkan Jinki?

Malam itu Kai bertemu dengan Jinki,dan memaparkan semuanya,bukti-bukti yang ada. Jinki tampak sangat marah,kepada Gwibbon,bukan kepada Kai.

"Kau percaya apa yang dikatakan perempuan itu?" tanya Jinki waktu itu.

Kai menatap lelaki yang dulu dicintainya itu,bahkan mungkin sekarang masih dicintainya meskipun cinta itu terasa menggores seluruh hatinya hingga terasa nyeri.

"Dia menunjukkan semua bukti-bukti itu,foto-foto mesra kalian berdua, pesan-pesan mesra kalian,masihkah kau membantah semuanya?"

Jinki tercenung tampak ragu,lama kemudian,dia menatap Kai dengan pandangan memohon,

" _Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae,_ Kai."

Air mata pecah dari dasar hati Kai. Sejak siang tadi Gwibbon menemuinya,Kai bahkan tidak bisa menangis,dia terlalu marah. Tetapi sekarang,berdiri disini,berhadapan dengan Jinki,yang mengakui segalanya membuat Kai tak bisa menahan diri lagi,

"Teganya kau melakukan itu kepadaku,Jinki,setelah pertunangan kita yang delapan tahun lamanya. Aku mempercayaimu! Aku menghormatimu..aku…," suara Kai tertahan oleh nafasnya yang mulai sesak oleh luapan perasaannya.

Jinki memijit keningnya tampak kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku Kai,aku…aku khilaf,tidakkah kau mengerti? Aku tidak pernah menginginkan berselingkuh dengan Gwibbon di belakangmu. Tetapi…Gwibbon mengejarku,kau tahu dia juniorku di perusahaan tempat aku bekerja dan aku bertugas membimbingnya,Dia…dia sangat tergila-gila dan terobsesi denganku. Aku sudah berusaha menolaknya dengan berbagai cara,tetapi dia…dia tidak menyerah. Suatu malam,ketika hujan,dia mengetuk pintu apartemenku,berkata bahwa mobilnya mogok di dekat situ dan dia kehujanan. Aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk menolaknya,dia…dia kemudian merayuku…dan aku…" suara Jinki terhenti ketika melihat ekspresi jijik Kai.

"Jangan…jangan chagiya,jangan merasa jijik kepadaku…aku hanya laki-laki biasa,aku menyesali semuanya. Aku memang tidak tahan godaan,aku harap kau mengerti semuanya…" Jinki mendekat,berusaha menyentuh tangan Kai,tetapi Kai menepiskannya dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" desis Kai geram,

"Kau bisa saja bilang itu ketidaksengajaan untuk kejadian pertama,tetapi kalian melakukannya lagi dan lagi…aku yakin itu bukanlah suatu ketidaksengajaan lagi…"

"Itu semua terjadi begitu saja!" seru Jinki frustasi.

"Dia…dia selalu menyediakan diri,dan kupikir,semua tanpa komitmen. Aku tidak tahu dia akan berbuat sejauh ini,menyakiti kau dan aku,berusaha menghancurkan hubungan kita. Kau tahu?... aku sebenarnya sudah akan meninggalkannya"

"Aku sangat kecewa,Jinki." Kai menyusut air matanya,semua kesedihannya berubah menjadi kemarahan,

"Kau meniduri seorang perempuan dan menganggap itu hanya selingan sambil lalumu,pemenuhan kebutuhanmu…itu sangat tidak bermoral!"

"Maafkan aku,Kai,aku harap kau mengerti,lagipula pernikahan kita tinggal lima bulan lagi,kau tidak akan membiarkan ini menghancurkan semua rencana masa depan kita bukan? Aku akan membereskan semua masalah ini dan kita bisa melanjutkan semuanya."

"Tidak!" Kai mundur selangkah.

"Aku tidak mau melanjutkan apapun! Dan kurasa aku tidak akan pernah bisa! Kau…kau bukanlah lelaki yang kuinginkan untuk bersamaku sampai akhir hidupku lagi. Ternyata aku salah selama ini Jinki," dengan kasar Kai melepas cincin emas itu dari jemarinya. Cincin yang dipasangkan secara resmi oleh Jinki di depan seluruh keluarga mereka ketika mereka baru lulus dari SMA,delapan tahun yang lalu.

"Kukembalikan cincin ini dan kuminta hatiku kembali. Silahkan jelaskan semuanya kepada orang tua kita,karena aku sudah muak kalau harus mengulang semua ini lagi." diletakannya cincin itu ke telapak tangan Jinki,

" _Annyeong_ Jinki."

Kai membalikkan tubuhnya,dan tidak menoleh lagi ke belakang. Meskipun Jinki masih memanggilnya dengan lembut,mencoba membuatnya berubah pikiran.

Kemudian Kai menjelaskan secara singkat keputusan bulatnya kepada kedua orang tuanya,menolak telepon-telepon dari orang tua Jinki agar dia mau memaafkan Jinki. Semua sudah selesai,babak hidupnya yang ini sudah musnah, bersama dengan cintanya,seluruh masa depannya dan rencana pernikahan mereka beberapa bulan lagi. Kai menghadapi segalanya dengan kepala tegak meskipun hatinya hancur bukan kepalang.

Malam itu juga,Kai mengepak semua barangnya dan mengambil keputusan untuk pindah ke Seoul. Kai adalah seorang penulis novel,dia bisa tinggal dimanapun dia mau. Dia tidak terikat pada perusahaan manapun. Lagipula tinggal di ibukota Korea Selatan itu justru akan lebih memudahkan karirnya untuk menghubungi penerbit. Maka Kai memilih kota itu,kota yang menjanjikan penyembuhan. Kota yang jauh,kota yang tak punya keterikatan apapun dengan masa lalunya. Kai sudah bertekad, _persetan dengan semua laki-laki._ Dia tidak membutuhkannya. Akan dia tunjukkan kepada dunia yang kejam ini,bahwa seorang Kai bisa hidup tanpa harus meletakkan hatinya ke dalam genggaman makhluk jahat yang bernama laki-laki.

 **PART 1**

Apartemennya masih berantakan,dia belum sempat merapikan pakaian dan beberapa barang pribadi yang baru dibelinya,sebuah televisi dan dispenser kecil. Untunglah apartemen ini sudah menyediakan perabotan dasar seperti tempat tidur,sofa dan dapur. Kai memutar bolanya ketika menatap dapur itu. Dia mungkin butuh berkunjung ke supermarket terdekat,mengisi bahan makanan di kulkas dan membeli beberapa peralatan memasak.

Tubuhnya lelah setelah perjalanan yang panjang dan dilanjutkan dengan mengurus surat-surat kontrak apartemennya, Yoona, editornya yang kebetulan tinggal di Seoul sudah berbaik hati membantu mencarikan apartemen yang siap pakai untuknya. Ya,Kai memang berangkat kesini karena usul dari Yoona. Selain sebagai editornya, Yoona adalah sahabatnya karena ia sering bercerita dan berbagi dengan Yoona,meskipun mereka kebanyakan berkorespondensi melalui email semata. Jadi,begitu Kai menceritakan pengkhianatan Jinki dan rasa sakitnya, Yoona mengusulkan agar Kai pindah sementara ke Seoul sampai hatinya tenang.

Dia hanya berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya,dan tidak mengatakan kepergiannya kepada siapapun. Tetapi lambat laun Jinki pasti akan mengetahuinya juga. Kai mendesah pahit. Sekarang ingatannya akan Jinki dipenuhi rasa muak dan sakit hati.

Ah ya ampun. LELAKI . Kai tidak akan pernah percaya lagi kepada lelaki. Mereka semua adalah makhluk lemah yang tidak tahan godaan.

Ponselnya berkedip-kedip dan Kai mengernyit,dia mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama Yoona tertera di layarnya.

" _Yeoboseyo?"_

"Aku sudah sampai rumah dan baru teringat." Yoona memulai pembicaraan.

"Naskah bab tujuhmu sudah selesai dikoreksi. Ada beberapa catatan kecil disana,mungkin kau ingin melihatnya."

"Aku akan melihatnya nanti." Gumam Kai lemah. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa,

"Saat ini aku lelah sekali."

"Istirahatlah dulu. Kau tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan tulisanmu kalau kau sakit."

"Kenapa kau memikirkan tulisanku?Bukan aku?" Kai tersenyum, meskipun Yoona tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Karena sudah mendekati deadline dan kau baru sampai di bab tujuh, Kai. Novelmu banyak ditunggu-tunggu oleh penggemarmu,penerbit sudah mengejarku untuk kepastian penyelesaian novelmu." Yoona tergelak

"Tetapi bukan berarti aku tidak mempedulikanmu,sebagai sahabat aku mencemaskanmu. Jangan banyak pikiran ya. Lepaskan semuanya dan biarkan hatimu tenang."

Mata Kai berkaca-kaca. Menyadari bahwa hatinya sama sekali tidak tenang.

" _Gomawo,Yoona-ya."_ gumamnya serak sebelum menutup pembicaraan.

* * *

Matanya nyalang menatap langit-langit kamar. Mencoba melupakan rasa yang menyesakkan dada. Dia tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini,sambil menghela nafas panjang,Kai meraih jaketnya dan melangkah keluar dari apartemennya.

Setelah berjalan tanpa tujuan di sekitar kompleksnya yang cukup ramai karena terletak di area pusat perbelanjaan, Kai begitu saja memasuki café itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam,tetapi suasana tetap saja ramai.

Café itu terletak di pinggir jalan,di area yang dipadati pejalan kaki yang lalulalang. Suasananya sangat sejuk dan menyenangkan,karena dipenuhi oleh tanaman hijau yang ditata dengan indahnya,dengan dinding-dinding dari kaca yang memantulkan lampu jalan. Café itu buka dua puluh empat jam, dan Kai langsung menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk duduk dan menulis. Dia duduk di sebuah sudut yang nyaman dan membuka buku menu yang ada di meja. Suasana café cukup ramai meskipun sudah malam,seakan-akan kehidupan terus berjalan di dalam sini.

Pada saat yang sama seorang pelayan,pria setengah baya mendekatinya dan tersenyum ramah kepadanya,

" _Annyeong haseyo_ _,_ apakah anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Kai mendongak menatap wajah yang ramah itu dan tersenyum,

"Saya ingin steak yang ada dimenu ini."

Ditunjuknya gambar yang menggiurkan di buku menu itu,lalu bingung ketika akan memesan minuman.

"Segelas anggur akan membuat tidur anda nyenyak." Pelayan itu memberi saran dengan ramah.

Kai menatap pelayan itu ragu bertanya-tanya kenapa pelayan itu bisa mengetahui bahwa dia sudah tidur…Jangan-jangan matanya sudah seperti panda? Dengan malu Kai menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali menekuri daftar menu,tergoda.

Dia bukan peminum,meskipun di acara-acara pesta dia tidak menolak segelas _champagne_ atau _cocktail_ manis sebagai bentuk kesopanan. Tetapi kata-kata pelayan itu tampak menggiurkan. Sudah beberapa hari sejak kejadian Jinki,Kai tidak bisa tidur,menghabiskan waktunya menatap nyalang langit-langit kamar,diakhiri dengan menangis sesenggukan. Dia butuh tidur,kalau tidak dia akan sakit.

" _Ne,_ saya pesan itu juga." jawab Kai pelan,lalu menatap pelayan yang membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan dan melangkah pergi.

Segelas anggur merah tidak akan membuatnya mabuk. Kai membuka laptopnya dan mulai menulis,tapi baru beberapa detik dia mendesah. Novel yang ditulisnya adalah kisah romansa antara dua anak manusia yang saling mencintai. Kai dulu sangat lancar menulis novel percintaan,kata-kata akan mengalir mudah dari jari-jarinya, membentuk rangkaian huruf yang membuaikan pembacanya. Tetapi sekarang, setiap dia akan menulis kisah cinta,hatinya mencemooh. Ingatan akan Jinki menyerbunya,membuat jemarinya kaku dan tidak bisa mengetikkan kisah romantis apapun. Ternyata menulis itu dipengaruhi oleh hati. Ketika dia patah hati,jemarinya menolak untuk menuliskan kisah cinta yang menyentuh hati. Jiwanya tidak percaya akan keindahan romansa,semua terasa palsu baginya sejak pengkhianatan Jinki kepadanya.

"Biasanya kalau aku susah mendapatkan inspirasi aku akan mendengarkan musik."

Suara maskulin itu mengejutkan Kai dari lamunannya,dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan sosok tampan yang begitu mendominasi ruangan,dengan pakaian serba hitam dan wajah klasik yang misterius.

Kai mengernyitkan keningnya,menoleh ke belakangnya,tidak ada orang lain di dekatnya. Jadi memang benar lelaki ini sedang menyapanya. Dia tidak mengenal lelaki ini,bagaimana lelaki ini bisa mengetahui bahwa ia sedang menulis?.

"Para penulis biasanya datang ke café ini di malam hari,memenuhi setiap sudutnya dan berusaha mencari inspirasi." Lelaki itu tersenyum,

"Maafkan aku tidak sopan menyapamu begitu saja." Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya,

" _Annyeong haseyo,_ aku pemilik café ini,namaku Park Chanyeol."

Kai tetap ragu,meskipun begitu,demi kesopanan dia menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu,

" _Annyeong haseyo"_ Kai masih bingung harus berkata apa,

"Aku Kim Jongin,tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai ." gumamnya terpukau atas senyum ramah dan ketampanan lelaki di depannya itu.

"Oke kalau begitu, aku harap kau tidak bosan berkunjungkemari."

Lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melangkah pergi.

Kai masih terdiam,mengamati kepergian lelaki itu. Mungkin sudah budaya di café ini untuk ramah kepada para pelanggannnya,pikirnya dalam hati. Lelaki itu tampak baik,ramah dan sopan…tetapi kemudian ingatan akan Jinki menyerangnya dan membuatnya merasa pahit. Semua laki-laki sama di dunia ini,meskipun yang berpenampilan paling sempurna sekalipun.

Kai mencoba memfokuskan diri kepada tulisannya,berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tentang lelaki tampan itu dari benaknya ketika pelayan mengantarkan steak pesanannya. Piring berisi daging beraroma harum dan menggiurkan yang diletakannya di depannya,

"Dan ini anggurnya." Pelayan setengah baya itu tersenyum ramah

"Anda tahu,daging steak sangat cocok dinikmati dengan anggur merah."

Ketika pelayan itu pergi,Kai menyentuh gelas anggurnya dengan ragu. Lalu setelah menghela napas panjang dia menghirup aromanya pelan. Aroma anggur yang manis menguar dari sana, menggoda Kai untuk menyesap anggur itu,disesapnya anggur itu dan ia mendesah nikmat.

Ada manis yang kental bercampur rasa alkohol yang pas,tidak berlebihan. Ini adalah jenis anggur yang bisa dinikmati di kala santai tanpa takut mabuk. Kai sungguh-sungguh berharap anggur ini benar-benar berkhasiat untuk membuatnya tertidur. Dia sungguh butuh tidur nyenyak malam ini.

* * *

"Dan dia sangat tampan. " Kai bercerita kepada Yoona sahabatnya,

"Dia juga pemilik café yang indah itu."

Yoona mencomot roti bakar di piring Kai,mereka sedang menghabiskan minggu di apartemen Kai. Yoona berkunjung untuk membantu Kai merapikan apartemennya,

"Café itu cukup terkenal di kota ini,sangat ramai karena menyediakan semua yang dibutuhkan. Di pagi hari kau bisa memesan menu sarapan yang lezat. Di malam hari,barnya dibuka hingga semua orang ingin bersantai dan duduk-duduk disana selama mungkin sambil menikmati minumannya. Terkadang beberapa band lokal juga tampil disana. Tapi dari ceritamu,sepertinya pemilik café itu masih muda" jelas Yoona yang cukup familiar dengan café itu.

"Apa dia sudah menikah?" tanya Yoona tiba-tiba.

Kai tergelak, "Kenapa aku harus memperhatikan apakah dia sudah menikah atau belum?"

"Karena kau harus belajar melepaskan diri dari Jinki." Yoona mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Pemilik café itu menyapamu,dan dia masih muda,siapa tahu dia juga tampan."

"Dia tampan." gumam Kai pada akhirnya.

"Nah!Mungkin dengan mencoba membuka lembaran baru kau bisa menyembuhkan lukamu."

" _Andwae!"_ Kai mengernyitkan keningnya dengan pedih,

"Semua lelaki sama,Yoona. Mereka selalu bilang bahwa mereka adalah pecinta sejati. Tetapi di sisi lain mereka mudah berpindah hati."

"Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti itu,Kai. Masih banyak lelaki di luar sana yang berjiwa baik dan setia.." Yoona menghela nafas panjang,

"Seperti pemilik café yang tampan itu. Dia tampaknya baik,dan dia menyapamu,berarti dia ada perhatian kepadamu."

" _Anni."_ Kai menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh.

"Mungkin memang sudah menjadi ciri khas café itu,bersahabat dengan pelangannya,bahkan pelayannyapun ramah-ramah." Tatapan mata Kai lalu berubah serius.

"Aku tidak ingin membuka hatiku untuk lelaki manapun,Yoona. Aku sudah dikecewakan dan bagiku semua lelaki itu sama,mereka adalah pengkhianat. Semua laki-laki itu brengsek!"

Kai meyakini kata-katanya. Pengalamannya dengan Jinki sudah membuktikan semuanya. Dia tidak akan pernah percaya kepada laki-laki lagi,apalagi lelaki yang luar biasa tampannya seperti pemilik café itu kemarin. Lelaki setampan itu pastilah pemain perempuan. Karena dengan ketampanannya dia bisa mendapatkan banyak perempuan yang dengan sukarela mau bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya.

* * *

Tetapi malam itu Kai tidak bisa tidur lagi,dia sudah mencoba berbaring tetapi hanya berguling bolak-balik diatas ranjang. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam,tetapi kawasan tempat tinggalnya cukup aman dan ramai untuk keluar di malam hari. Lagipula café itu terletak begitu dekat,hanya di sebrang kompleks apartemennya.

Tanpa terasa Kai sudah berjalan ke sana,memasuki café itu. Pelayan setengah baya yang sama yang menyambutnya,

"Segelas anggur lagi untuk teman makan malam?." Lelaki itu menyapa dengan ramah ketika Kai duduk di pojok yang rindang dengan dekorasi taman yang menyejukkan.

Kai tersenyum, "Tidak,malam ini aku ingin kopi."

"Apakah anda begadang untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan anda?" pelayan itu melirik ke arah laptop yang diletakkan Kai di mejanya.

Kai terkekeh, "Aku seorang penulis dan aku dikejar _deadline_."

"Penulis?" Pelayan itu tampak tertarik, "Penulis novel?"

Kai menganggukan kepalanya, " _Ne_. Novel percintaan."

"Ah." Pelayan itu tersenyum penuh arti,

"Saya sudah menduganya,itu sesuai dengan penampilan anda yang lembut."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." gumam Kai sambil tertawa. Ia mulai membuka laptopnya diatas meja itu,

"Mungkin aku akan disini sampai pagi."

"Anda tidak tidur?" tanya pelayan itu heran.

"Pekerjaanku kan penulis,aku bisa begadang semalaman dan tidur besok pagi." Kai tergelak, "Semoga disini diperbolehkan duduk sampai malam."

"Tentu saja." Pelayan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya,

"Asal anda terus mengisi cangkir kopi anda setiap dua jam,anda boleh duduk disini selamanya." candanya sambil tertawa.

"Saya akan mengambilkan pesanan anda,dan karena sepertinya anda akan menjadi pelanggan kami,anda boleh memanggil saya Lay."

Kai tersenyum menanggapi keramahan pelayan itu,

" _Gamsahamnida,_ Lay." gumamnya lembut.

* * *

Hampir pukul tiga pagi dan Kai masih menulis di sudut yang sama,dia sedang menulis adegan sedih,perpisahan antara kedua tokohnya karena kesalahpahaman. Dan itu sesuai dengan perasaannya sekarang,karena itulah jemarinya mengalir lancar.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berkedip-kedip,membuatnya mengernyitkan kening.

 _Siapa yang meneleponnya pagi-pagi begini?._

Diambilnya ponselnya dan wajahnya memucat ketika melihat nama yang tertera disana.

 _Jinki_ _._ _._ _._

Kai meletakkan ponsel itu di meja dan membiarkannya. Tetapi ponsel itu terus bergetar tanpa henti, begitu menganggunya. Kai mendesah kesal, mood menulisnya langsung hilang begitu saja melihat nama Jinki di layar itu.

Meskipun dia sudah berusaha mengabaikannya,ponsel itu terus menerus bergetar tak tahu malu. Seolah Jinki tidak akan menyerah sebelum dia mengangkatnya.

Akhirnya setelah menghela napas panjang,Kai mengangkat ponsel itu.

"Ada apa Jinki?" gumamnya kesal.

"Kai,akhirnya." Suara Jinki terdengar lega di sebrang sana,

"Aku datang ke rumahmu dan orang tuamu bilang bahwa kau pergi ke luar kota. Kau kemana?"

"Sudah bukan urusanmu lagi kan?" jawab Kai dingin.

"Astaga,Kai. Sebegitu kejamnyakah kau padaku? Apakah kau meninggalkan Busan gara-gara aku?"

Kenapa pula Jinki harus bertanya?. Tentu saja Kai melakukannya karena Jinki. Dia sudah muak bahkan untuk mengetahui bahwa dia menghirup udara yang sama dengan laki-laki itu,karena itulah dia pindah.

"Aku rasa apapun alasanku adalah urusanku." Kai bergumam,

"Dan aku harap kau tidak mengangguku lagi."

"Kai..chagiya..dengarkan aku…kau pindah kemana? Orang tuamu tidak mau memberitahukan kepadaku,dan aku mencemaskanmu."

" _Nan gwenchana._ " Kai menguatkan hatinya,merasakan matanya berkaca-kaca,lalu langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Dia tepekur cukup lama di depan laptopnya,menatap hampa kepada tulisannya yang masih setengah jadi. Saat ini yang dia lakukan adalah membuat kisah tragedi,dengan akhir yang tragis dan memilukan untuk tokoh-tokohnya,kisah yang menyedihkan yang sama seperti yang sekarang dia alami.

* * *

Chanyeol memperhatikan Kai dari dalam ruang kerjanya. Tentu saja Kai tidak menyadarinya,ruang kerja Chanyeol terletak di lantai dua, diatas tangga dengan kaca gelap yang didesain satu arah. Dimana Chanyeol bisa dengan leluasa mengawasi seluruh bagian café miliknya dan orang luar tidak bisa melihat menembus ke dalam.

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasakan ketertarikan seperti ini pada perempuan manapun. Tetapi semalam,ketika kebetulan dia sedang berdiri di tempat ini,tempat yang sama,mengawasi cafenya,dia melihat perempuan itu masuk. Ia menatap dengan keraguan pada perempuan itu,dan entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk mendekati perempuan itu.

Padahal penampilan perempuan itu sederhana,dia hanya mengenakan rok panjang dan kemeja warna polos yang membungkus tubuhnya yang sepertinya tinggi langsing. Tidak ada yang istimewa dan heboh dari penampilannya,rambutnya dikuncir kuda sekenanya,dan perempuan itu tidak berdandan. Tetapi Chanyeol tetap saja tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari perempuan itu. Bahkan kemudian dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyapa perempuan ini,ingin melihat lebih dekat. Chanyeol tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya di depan pelanggan. Dia selalu bersembunyi di balik dinding kaca gelap yang misterius,hanya Lay yang dipercayanya sebagai tangan kanannya. Chanyeol memiliki jaringan café dan hotel di seluruh Seoul,tetapi Garden Café adalah favoritnya. Tempat inilah satu-satunya dari seluruh tempat yang dimilikinya yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Dan kemudian dia menemukan perempuan ini,perempuan yang langsung merenggut hatinya. Ketika berucap " _Annyeong"_ dan menyambut uluran tangannya,lalu mengatakan namanya. Kai…Chanyeol mencatat nama itu dengan penuh rahasia,jauh di dalam hatinya yang kelam.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Annyeong ^^**

 **Di cerita ini author pilih karakter GS Kai karena ceritanya tentang cewe yang lembut tapi kuat pendirian gitu.**

 **Cocok banget kan sama Jongin yang kadang unyu dan kadang so swet terus kadang fierce wkwkwk**

 **Kalo karakter cowoknya dipilih Chanyeol karena abis liat acting CY di I'm Marrie An Anti Fan sama emang CY aslinya punya café kan.**

 **Semoga kalian suka ya.**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya ya,author akan cepat update kalo ada minimal 10 review.**

 **Gamsahamnida.**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU'VE GOT ME FROM HELLO**

 **Judul : You've Got Me From Hello PART 2**

 **Genre : Romance,Drama**

 **Rate : T sampai M++?**

 **Casts :**

 **CHANKAI COUPLE**

 **Kai EXO (GS)**

 **Chanyeol EXO**

 **Lay EXO**

 **Onew Shinee**

 **ETC**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER , OOC ,typo, crack!pair.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **Annyeong**

 **Author kembali dengan update FF ini**

 **FF ini sebenernya ada hubungannya juga dengan FF Sweet Enemy dan FF Perjanjian Hati yang sebelumnya dipost.**

 **Jadi,di cerita aslinya ada empat cerita dari seriesnya.**

 **You've Got Me From Hello ini cerita yang ke3.**

 **Ini link cerita yang Sweet Enemy (SUDO couple) :**

 **s/12301846/1/SWEET-ENEMY**

 **link FF Perjanjian Hati (XiuHan couple) :**

 **s/12317589/1/PERJANJIAN-HATI**

 **Oh iya author juga post FF terbaru dari series ini, cekidot :**

 **link FF Pembunuh Cahaya (Krishun couple)**

 **s/12335647/1/PEMBUNUH-CAHAYA**

 **Ok deh..enjoy ^^**

" _ **Ada**_ _ **k**_ _ **es**_ _ **a**_ _ **l**_ _ **a**_ _ **h**_ _ **a**_ _ **n**_ _ **-**_ _ **k**_ _ **es**_ _ **a**_ _ **l**_ _ **a**_ _ **h**_ _ **an**_ _ **da**_ _ **l**_ _ **am**_ _ **p**_ _ **e**_ _ **r**_ _ **c**_ _ **in**_ _ **t**_ _ **aan**_ _ **y**_ _ **ang**_ _ **b**_ _ **i**_ _ **s**_ _ **a d**_ _ **i**_ _ **maa**_ _ **f**_ _ **k**_ _ **an,**_ _ **tet**_ _ **a**_ _ **p**_ _ **i p**_ _ **e**_ _ **ngkhi**_ _ **ana**_ _ **t**_ _ **an**_ _ **t**_ _ **i**_ _ **dak**_ _ **te**_ _ **r**_ _ **ma**_ _ **s**_ _ **u**_ _ **k**_ _ **s**_ _ **a**_ _ **l**_ _ **ah**_ _ **s**_ _ **a**_ _ **t**_ _ **u**_ _ **dian**_ _ **t**_ _ **ara**_ _ **n**_ _ **y**_ _ **a**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_

 **PART 2**

Ponsel Kai berbunyi sore itu, dan dia langsung mengangkatnya ketika mengetahui bahwa yang menelepon adalah ibunya,

" _Jongin-ah_?" ibunya langsung berbicara seperti kebiasaannya, Kai tahu ada yang tidak beres ketika ibunya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Jongin,

"Eomma mau memperingatkanmu."

"Memperingatkan apa eomma?" dahi Kai mengernyit dan langsung waspada. Ibunya tidak pernah berucap dengan nada seserius ini sebelumnya.

"Jinki." suara sang ibu setengah berbisik, "Dia datang kemari pagi ini dan memohon kepadaku untuk memberikan informasi dimana dirimu."

"Eomma tidak memberitahunya kan?" Kai langsung panik. Percuma dia pindah ke kota lain kalau pada akhirnya Jinki mengetahui dia ada dimana.

"Tentu saja tidak." Sang ibu menghela nafas panjang, "Tetapi sepertinya dia tidak menyerah, dia bilang pada akhirnya kalau eomma tidak mengatakan dimana dirimu dia akan menghubungi kantor penerbitmu."

Kai mengernyit kesal. Kalau Jinki menghubungi kantor penerbitnya, tentu saja Jinki akan tahu dimana dia berada. Dia mendesah kesal, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Kai hanya tidak menyangka kenapa Jinki sekeras kepala ini mengejarnya. Apakah lelaki itu tidak bisa menerima bahwa Kai tidak bisa memaafkannya?.

"Terima kasih sudah memperingatkanku eomma, ada kemungkinan bahwa dia sudah tahu dimana aku berada, aku menginformasikan kepindahanku dan alamat baruku kepada penerbit. Aku akan bersiap kalau Jinki nekat dan mendatangiku."

" _Jongin-ah, gwenchanayo_?" suara ibunya tampak cemas di sebrang sana, membuat Kai tersenyum haru.

"Gwenchana." Jawabnya mencoba sekuat mungkin meskipun dalam hatinya dia meragu.

* * *

Perempuan itu datang lagi malam ini, dan memesan segelas anggur untuk teman menulisnya. Chanyeol mengernyit, dari info yang didapatnya dari Lay, Kai adalah seorang penulis novel romance. Tetapi sepertinya Kai sedang murung karena beberapa kali perempuan itu hanya menghela nafasnya didepan laptopnya, lalu mengawasi layar laptop itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Chanyeol mendadak seperti stalker ketika ia memperhatikan Kai dari balkon atas, tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan diri. Jika Kai mengetahuinya, mungkin Chanyeol sudah dilaporkan ke polisi. Sudah beberapa hari ini Kai selalu datang. Setiap pukul sembilan ia akan menulis sampai dini hari sebelum kemudian pulang ketika terang tanah menyentuh langit. Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan ketertarikannya untuk mengintip ke bawah, menanti kedatangan Kai. Dan sejauh ini, perempuan itu tetap datang.

Ada keinginan tertahannya untuk mendekati perempuan itu, tetapi dia menahan diri. Dia takut kalau dia terlalu menganggu, Kai akan merasa segan dan kemudian tidak datang lagi.

"Perempuan itu datang lagi." Lay yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di ambang pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol bergumam sambil tersenyum penuh pengertian, mengamati Chanyeol, "Kau sepertinya sangat tertarik kepadanya."

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran begitu?" Chanyeol mundur dari kaca itu dan melangkah menuju kursi kerjanya.

Lay adalah tangan kanannya, orang kepercayaannya. Lelaki itu dulu adalah pegawai setia ayahnya, dan orang yang paling dipercaya oleh ayahnya. Setelah ayah Chanyeol meninggal dan dia mewarisi jaringan kerajaan bisnis hotel dan resto ayahnya, Lay adalah orang yang selalu membantunya, memberinya pendapat dari sisi pengalaman, melengkapi apa yang tidak dimiliki oleh Chanyeol.

Karena itulah Chanyeol menghadiahi Lay café ini, tetapi lelaki setengah baya itu menolaknya. Dia hanya ingin tinggal di sebuah apartemen mini di bagian atas café dan tetap ingin bekerja menjadi pelayan meskipun Chanyeol melarangnya. Lay bilang menjadi pelayan café ini membantunya tetap hidup. Dia kesepian dan bercakap – cakap dengan para pelanggan bisa menyembuhkan sepinya, karena itulah Chanyeol mengizinkan Lay untuk menjadi pelayan di Garden Café ini.

Lay meletakkan kopi panas untuk Chanyeol dan tersenyum, "Kau menyapanya malam itu, kau bahkan tidak pernah menyapa pelanggan lain sebelumnya."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, rupanya dia terlalu mudah terbaca oleh Lay, "Tetapi bukan berarti aku tertarik kepadanya."

"Oh ya?" Lay mengangkat alisnya, "Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah menginap di café ini."

Seperti halnya Lay, Chanyeol mempunyai apartemen sendiri di sisi lain di bagian atas café ini. Tetapi dia memang jarang memakainya, karena dia selalu pulang ke rumahnya di kawasan hijau dan sejuk di perbukitan pinggiran kota Seoul, dekat dengan area resor hotelnya.

"Dan aku hitung, sejak kau menyapa perempuan itu, kau selalu datang kemari setiap malam, tanpa absen."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar perkataan Lay, "Aku memang tidak bisa membohongimu ya."

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil." Lay tertawa, "Kau tidak pernah bertingkah seperti ini sebelumnya dengan perempuan manapun." Lay berdehem, "Begitu juga ketika dengan Sulli."

Chanyeol tertegun ketika nama Sulli disebut. Wajahnya sedikit memucat, dia lalu memalingkan muka dengan murung.

"Tetapi pada akhirnya semua akan tetap sama bukan?" gumamnya sedih, "Seberapa besarpun aku tertarik kepada perempuan itu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya." Chanyeol memasang muka datarnya.

"Kau bisa memilikinya kalau kau mampu mengambil keputusan tegas."

"Andwae!" Chanyeol mengernyit seolah kesakitan, "Aku memang bukan orang baik. Tetapi aku masih punya hati."

Tuhan tahu Chanyeol sudah tidak mencintai Sulli, tunangannya. Tetapi dia masih punya hati. Kesalahannya harus dibayar, meskipun perasaannya yang harus dikorbankan.

* * *

"Yeolie?" suara lembut Sulli menggugah Chanyeol dari lamunannya, membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan langsung tersenyum lembut,

"Ne,chagiya?"

Sulli menyelipkan rambut panjangnya yang indah di belakang telinganya, dan tersenyum lembut,

"Ada apa? Kau tampak begitu murung."

Chanyeol mendesah, "Ah iya…aku sedikit tidak enak badan." Itu yang sesungguhnya. Dia sungguh merasa tidak enak badan, dia tidak suka berada disini, tetapi dia harus. Setiap akhir pekan setelah kesibukan kantornya berakhir, dia harus berada disini, menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sulli, tunangannya. Tetapi pikirannya mengembara, ke café itu, tempat perempuan bernama Kai itu selalu datang dan menulis disana sampai dini hari.

Chanyeol tidak sabar ingin segera pergi dari sini dan menuju Garden Café, mengamati Kai dari kejauhan.

"Pulanglah." Bisik Sulli lembut, penuh pengertian, "Mungkin kau kelelahan dan butuh istirahat."

Sulli selalu seperti itu, lembut dan penuh pengertian. Apapun yang dilakukan Chanyeol dia selalu mengerti.

Apalagi sebenarnya yang Chanyeol cari?.

Ditatapnya Sulli dengan senyuman lembut, kemudian dia menarik Sulli mendekat dan mengecup keningnya, "Kau mau kuantar masuk?"

"Tidak Yeolie, pulanglah, aku bisa masuk sendiri." Jawab Sulli tanpa kehilangan senyumnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, lalu menyentuhkan jemarinya di rambut Sulli dengan lembut, "Gomawo Sulli-ya. Sampai ketemu lagi besok ya."

Sulli mengangguk, memundurkan kursi rodanya dan memutarnya memasuki rumah. Chanyeol menunggu sampai pintu rumah itu tertutup, lalu melangkah pergi, tanpa menoleh lagi.

Dalam perjalanannya pulang dari rumah Sulli, Chanyeol merenung. Dulu semuanya baik – baik saja. Chanyeol melabuhkan cintanya pada Sulli, dan memutuskan untuk melamarnya. Tetapi kemudian dia larut, sibuk dalam pekerjaannya dan lupa untuk memberikan perhatiannya kepada perempuan itu.

Sulli kehilangan cintanya, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari perhatian dari lelaki lain. Dia mendapatkannya dari sosok lelaki bernama Jonghyun, yang ternyata adalah seorang bajingan.

Bajingan itu merenggut kegadisan Sulli yang sedang rapuh karena diabaikan oleh Chanyeol. Lalu kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja dalam kondisi hamil.

Masa – masa itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Chanyeol, ketika Sulli datang kepadanya dan mengakui semuanya, tentu saja Chanyeol marah besar. Mereka sedang berkendara di mobil, di tengah hujan deras di musim panas ketika Sulli mengakui semuanya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang marah meluapkan emosinya hingga kehilangan kewaspadaannya. Mereka lalu mengalami kecelakaan fatal, kecelakaan yang menyebabkan Sulli keguguran anak hasil hubungannya dengan Jonghyun dan tidak bisa berjalan lagi untuk selamanya.

Chanyeol sendiri hanya mengalami lecet – lecet, dia mendengar kenyataan bahwa Sulli akan lumpuh dan merasakan penyesalan yang luar biasa. Dialah penyebab semua ini, Sulli menjadi lumpuh seumur hidup karena dirinya, karena dialah mereka mengalami kecelakaan parah itu. Padahal perselingkuhan Sulli kalau ditelaah adalah karena kesalahannya, Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya sehingga melupakan Sulli. Bahkan dia hampir tidak punya waktu untuk tunangannya itu, jadi wajar kalau Sulli sampai mengais perhatian dari lelaki lain.

Lalu Chanyeol memutuskan bahwa dia harus bertanggung jawab. Pagi itu pula ketika Sulli tersadar dari kecelakaan, ia menangis ketika tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa berjalan lagi, Chanyeol memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan selalu mendampingi Sulli selamanya. Dia memaafkan kekhilafan Sulli dan bertekad untuk melangkah ke depan, meninggalkan yang lalu.

Chanyeol mengira itu akan mudah. Dia mencintai Sulli sebelum kejadian itu, dipikirnya dia hanya perlu memaafkan dan kemudian menjalani keadaan mereka seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi kemudian dia merasakan perasaannya mulai terkikis dan musnah, setiap menatap perempuan cantik itu. Lalu menyadari kenyataan bahwa Sulli telah mengkhianatinya dan membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh lelaki lain sampai sedemikian jauhnya.

Hari demi hari berlalu, sampai di titik cintanya musnah begitu saja. Dia menjalani harinya dengan Sulli hanya karena dia merasa harus melakukannya. Chanyeol yakin dia bisa melakukannya, toh hatinya sudah mati rasa.

 _S_ _ampa_ _i_ _k_ _e_ _m_ _u_ _d_ _i_ _a_ _n_ _d_ _ia_ _m_ _e_ _l_ _i_ _ha_ _t_ _Kai,_ _da_ _n_ _t_ _e_ _r_ _p_ _e_ _so_ _n_ _a_ _l_ _al_ _u_ _t_ _e_ _r_ _t_ _a_ _r_ _ik_ _k_ _e_ _pada_ _n_ _y_ _a_ _._

Lay memang benar, Chanyeol tidak pernah tertarik kepada perempuan lain sebelumnya. Begitu kuat, begitu memabukkan, membuatnya tak bisa memikirkan yang lain. Membuatnya ingin mencoba mendekat bahkan meskipun dia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa memiliki perempuan itu. Sejenak Chanyeol ragu, dia berada di persimpangan jalan, satu menuju ke arah rumahnya dan yang lain menuju ke arah Garden Café. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengarahkan mobilnya ke arah Garden Café. _Dia ingin melihat Kai._

Ketika dia memasuki pintu café itu, matanya mencari di sudut yang biasa, dan menemukan Kai. Perempuan itu sedang mengetik seperti biasa ditemani segelas anggur merah yang tinggal terisi setengahnya.

Sejenak Chanyeol ragu, tetapi kemudian mendekat, "Aku heran anggur itu tidak membuatmu mengantuk." Kai langsung mendongak mendengar sapaannya, ada tatapan terkejut disana ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri di depannya.

Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum lembut, "Aku punya penyakit susah tidur akhir – akhir ini. Kata Lay anggur bisa membantu, tapi sepertinya aku kebal."

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kalau kau ingin mengantuk jangan ikuti nasihat Lay, minumlah susu putih."

"Susu putih?" Kai mengernyit, "Aku tidak suka susu putih, rasanya terlalu gurih dan mengeluarkan aroma yang aneh di hidung, membuatku mual."

Kali ini Chanyeol benar – benar terkekeh geli, "Aku baru kali ini mendengarkan deskripsi yang begitu menarik tentang susu putih." Godanya, "Apa yang sedang kau tulis?" tanpa sadar Chanyeol menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Kai.

"Roman percintaan." Pipi Kai memerah, menyadari bahwa dia ditatap oleh lelaki yang begitu tampan, dengan mata cokelat dan rambut hitam berantakan yang tampak sangat menggoda. Tetapi kemudian dia mengeraskan hati. Semakin tampan seorang lelaki berarti semakin berbahaya dirinya. Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Roman percintaan? Dan sepertinya kau sedang kehabisan ide?"

 _B_ _a_ _g_ _a_ _i_ _ma_ _n_ _a_ _l_ _e_ _l_ _a_ _ki_ _i_ _n_ _i_ _t_ _ah_ _u_ _?_

Kai mengangkat bahunya, "Tokoh utama di ceritaku saling membenci, dan aku merasakan dorongan kuat untuk membiarkannya seperti itu."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Tetapi kau tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti itu?"

"Tidak bisa." Gumam Kai penuh penyesalan, "Karena ini cerita roman, dan cerita roman karanganku harus berujung _Happy Ending."_

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apanya?" Kai bingung.

"Kenapa harus _Happy Ending?"_ Chanyeol menatap ke arah Kai dengan tajam, membuat Kai sedikit salah tingkah.

"Karena di kehidupan nyata kadangkala Happy Ending bukanlah milik kita." Ingatan Kai langsung melayang kepada Jinki dan dia tersenyum pahit, "Karena itulah setidaknya novelku bisa menjadi pengobat luka hati."

"Kau benar – benar penulis novel yang baik dan memikirkan perasaan pembacanya." Gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum, yang ditanggapi Kai dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyajikan kisah yang indah untuk pembacaku."

"Misi yang luar biasa baik, dan aku yakin itu bisa membantu semua orang, karena kadang di dunia nyata ini kita tidak selalu berakhir indah." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan menganggukkan kepala sopan, "Silahkan lanjutkan menulis, maaf atas gangguanku."

* * *

Chanyeol sedang mengenakan dasinya untuk berangkat ke kantor pusatnya di area resor hotelnya ketika pintu apartemen pribadinya di lantai dua café itu diketuk. Dia mengernyitkan keningnya, hari masih pagi. Café di bawah memang buka dua puluh empat jam, tetapi yang pasti tidak akan ada yang berani mengetuk pintunya sepagi ini. Laypun tidak akan melakukannya.

Dengan jengkel sekaligus ingin tahu, Chanyeol membuka pintu ruang kerjanya dan menemukan Chanhyuk berdiri disana. _Saudara kembarnya._

"Kenapa kau kemari pagi sekali?" Chanyeol mengernyit, menatap adiknya ingin tahu. Chanyeol dilahirkan lebih dulu 3 menit sebelum Chanhyuk. Karena itulah dia selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai kakak. Lagipula, secara kepribadian dia memang lebih dewasa dibandingkan Chanhyuk. Chanhyuk terlalu berpikiran bebas, dia bahkan tidak mau memegang perusahaan warisan ayah mereka dan memilih mengejar impiannya menjadi seorang pelukis. Kadang Chanyeol merasa iri kepada Chanhyuk karena kemampuannya untuk merasa bebas dan lepas dari tanggung jawab.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa. Perusahaan ayahnya harus dikendalikan. Karena Chanhyuk tidak bisa diandalkan, maka dia mengambil alih seluruh tanggung jawab itu di pundaknya.

 _Mungkin dia memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu memikul tanggung jawab terhadap orang lain di pundaknya_ , pikirnya pahit.

Sementara itu Chanhyuk tampak tak peduli, dia melangkah masuk ke apartemen Chanyeol dan membanting tubuhnya di sofa, "Aku sedang menerima proyek melukis untuk desain kantor di dekat resor kita. Pekerjaan itu baru selesai tadi pagi dan aku memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumahmu pagi ini sekaligus menumpang tidur. Tetapi kata pelayan sudah berhari – hari kau tidak ada disana dan tidur di Garden Café." Chanhyuk merengut, "Jadi aku terpaksa menyusul kemari."

Chanyeol meraih jasnya dan melirik adiknya tanpa ekspresi, "Kau bisa menumpang tidur di kamar." Gumamnya tenang, "Aku harus bekerja."

"Kau tampak tidak sehat." Gumam Chanhyuk ketika mengamatinya, "Dan kurus. Apakah memimpin perusahaan ini membuatmu begitu sibuk sampai lupa mengurus dirimu?"

Mereka berdua memang sudah lama tidak bertemu, hampir enam bulan lebih. Itu karena Chanhyuk memutuskan ke Belanda, untuk mengunjungi guru melukisnya disana. Adik kembarnya itu baru pulang sebulan yang lalu, tetapi mereka sama – sama sibuk sehingga sekaranglah pertemuan mereka yang pertama setelah enam bulan berlalu.

Chanyeol sendiri mengamati adiknya begitu segar dan tanpa beban, lalu mengernyit,

"Salah satu dari kita harus menjalankan perusahaan ini."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, kau tahu itu." Chanhyuk memundurkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan dirinya di sofa, "Perusahaan itu bisa saja kau serahkan kepada para tangan kanan appa, selama ini bukankah mereka juga yang menjalankannya?"

"Tetapi perusahaan ini tetap butuh seseorang yang mengendalikannya, Chanhyuk-ah." Chanyeol bergumam tajam. "Aku bukan orang bebas yang bisa melepaskan tanggung jawab seperti dirimu." Sindirnya.

Chanhyuk malah tertawa, "Dan kaupun memikul tanggung jawab itu, ciri khas seorang Chanyeol." Wajahnya berubah serius, "Sama halnya seperti yang kau lakukan kepada Sulli."

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya." Chanyeol langsung memalingkan muka, berusaha memutus percakapan. Mereka pasti akan beradu argumentasi ketika membicarakan Sulli.

Chanhyuk adalah salah satu orang yang menentang keras ketika Chanyeol melanjutkan pertunangannya dengan Sulli. Dia tentu saja tahu tentang pengkhianatan Sulli dan menganggap Chanyeol bodoh karena memikul tanggung jawab terhadap Sulli. Padahal kecelakaan yang dialami Sulli seharusnya bukanlah kesalahan Chanyeol.

"Tidakkah kau bertanya – tanya bahwa sebenarnya jodohmu ada di luar sana?" Chanhyuk terus mengejar, tidak peduli akan ekspresi membunuh yang dilemparkan Chanyeol kepadanya,

"Tidakkah kau ingin tahu bahwa pasangan jiwamu sedang menunggu jauh disana? Menanti untuk kau temukan? Kalau kau terus terpaku pada Sulli, yang jelas – jelas tidak kau cintai, kau akan kehilangan kesempatanmu untuk menemukan jodoh yang sesungguhnya."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa begitu puitis." Chanyeol berusaha menghindar dari bahasan tentang Sulli. Dia sedang tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Aku seorang seniman, meskipun aku pelukis, tetap saja aku bisa puitis." Chanhyuk tertawa, "Berbeda dengan dirimu yang begitu kaku." Wajahnya melembut, "Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti menyiksa dirimu, hyung."

 _Apakah sejelas itu?._

Chanyol berusaha memasang wajah datar, "Kalau kau ingin aku sedikit lebih baik, bantulah aku di perusahaan."

"Shirreo!" Chanhyuk langsung menjawab cepat, "Berkemeja rapi, memakai jas dan dasi bukanlah gayaku. Aku bisa mati bosan kalau bekerja di kantor." Dengan santai dia melangkah berdiri dan menuju kamar Chanyeol, "Selamat menikmati harimu." Gumamnya santai lalu menghilang ke dalam kamar.

* * *

Kai sedang melangkah keluar dari pintu putar apartemennya, hendak menuju ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli bahan makanan sebagai pengisi kulkasnya ketika langkahnya membeku di trotoar.

Mobil berwarna biru itu dengan plat nomor yang sangat dikenalnya. Itu mobil Jinki…

Dan benar saja, lelaki itu melangkah keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri tepat di depan Kai,

"Annyeong, Jongin-ah." Sapanya seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa – apa diantara mereka, "Apa kabarmu? Aku kemari untuk mengunjungimu. Naega bogoshipo." Bisiknya lembut.

Bisikan itu dulu pernah membuat hati Kai hangat. Tetapi sekarang tidak lagi, dia menggertakkan giginya dengan marah,

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jinki mengangkat bahunya, "Mengunjungimu tentu saja, kau pikir apa? Aku harap setelah kau puas dengan tingkah kekanak – kanakanmu kita bisa bercakap – cakap dengan kepala dingin."

 _T_ _i_ _n_ _gk_ _a_ _h_ _k_ _e_ _k_ _a_ _n_ _a_ _k_ _-_ _ka_ _n_ _a_ _ka_ _n_ _n_ _y_ _a_ _,_ _ka_ _t_ _a_ _n_ _y_ _a_ _?_

Kai menahan dirinya untuk maju dan menampar Jinki. Berani – beraninya lelaki itu muncul di depannya seolah tidak bersalah dan menganggu ketenangan hidupnya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau bercakap – cakap denganmu. Minggir." Gumam Kai marah, ketika dengan sengaja Jinki menghalangi jalannya di trotoar yang sempit itu.

Tetapi Jinki tidak bergeming, dia malahan semakin sengaja menghalangi Kai lewat.

"Kita harus bicara Kai, ayolah hentikan sikap kekanak – kanakanmu itu dan berbicaralah dengan dewasa."

"Aku rasa aku sudah mengambil keputusan dewasa dengan mengakhiri pertunangan kita. Menyingkirlah Jinki dan biarkan aku lewat."

Kai berusaha mencari jalan melewati Jinki, tetapi karena lelaki itu menghalangi jalannya, dia merengut kepada Jinki dengan tatapan menghina, "Ah sudahlah!" gumamnya marah lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak berbalik dan meninggalkan Jinki.

Sayangnya gerakannya kurang cepat, Jinki sudah meraih lengannya dan mencekalnya,

"Dengarkan aku dulu, kau harus mendengarkan aku!" seru Jinki mulai emosi. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak peduli akan lirikan orang – orang di sekitar mereka.

Kai malu, sungguh – sungguh malu. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Jinki di lengannya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jinki. Dia jijik, dia benci, dan dia sangat muak kepada laki – laki ini.

Di tengah usahanya melepaskan diri, sebuah mobil berwarna merah menyala menepi ke trotoar di dekat mereka.

Chanyeol turun dari mobil dan mengernyit, dari kejauhan dia sudah melihat lelaki itu mencengkeram lengan Kai dan Kai yang berusaha melepaskan diri. Pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendekat,

"Bisakah kau lepaskan perempuan itu? Tampaknya dia tidak mau berurusan denganmu." Gumamnya dingin.

Membuat Kai dan Jinki menoleh bersamaan.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Ok, author mau ucapkan terima kasih buat yang sudah review part 1**

 **Semoga suka ya dengan updatenya. Author juga ucapkan selamat datang buat yang baru baca fanfic ini.**

 **Jangan lupa klik review, follow dan favoritenya. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.**

 **Annyeong ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**YOU'VE GOT ME FROM HELLO**

 **Judul : You've Got Me From Hello PART 3**

 **Genre : Romance,Drama**

 **Rate : T sampai M++?**

 **Casts :**

 **CHANKAI COUPLE**

 **Kai EXO (GS)**

 **Chanyeol EXO**

 **Lay EXO**

 **Onew Shinee**

 **ETC**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER , OOC ,typo, crack!pair.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **Annyeong**

 **Author kembali dengan update FF ini**

 **FF ini sebenernya ada hubungannya juga dengan FF Sweet Enemy dan FF Perjanjian Hati yang sebelumnya dipost.**

 **Jadi,di cerita aslinya ada empat cerita dari seriesnya.**

 **You've Got Me From Hello ini cerita yang ke3.**

 **Ini link cerita yang Sweet Enemy (SUDO couple) :**

 **s/12301846/1/SWEET-ENEMY**

 **link FF Perjanjian Hati (XiuHan couple) :**

 **s/12317589/1/PERJANJIAN-HATI**

 **Oh iya author juga post FF terbaru dari series ini, cekidot :**

 **link FF Pembunuh Cahaya (Krishun couple)**

 **s/12335647/1/PEMBUNUH-CAHAYA**

 **Ok deh..enjoy ^^**

 **PART 3**

Kai mengernyit melihat kehadiran Chanyeol disana. Itu pria pemilik café itu, batinnya bingung. Tetapi kemudian dia melihat kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dari Jinki. Pegangan Jinki di tangannya melemah, membuat Kai bisa menyentakkan tangannya dan melepaskan diri.

"Kai." Jinki masih berusaha mengikuti Kai, tetapi dengan cepat Kai melompat, bersembunyi di belakang punggung Chanyeol yang bidang. Dan dengan penuh pengertian pula Chanyeol langsung berdiri melindunginya.

"Saya rasa Kai tidak mau berbicara lagi dengan anda."

Mata Jinki menatap marah ke arah Chanyeol,

"Saya tidak tahu anda siapa." desisnya geram, "Tetapi Kai adalah tunangan saya dan saya berhak berbicara dengannya."

"Mantan tunangan." Kai menyela dari punggung Chanyeol, "Dan aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu."

"Anda dengar bukan?" Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan mencemooh ke arah Jinki, "Saya rasa lebih baik anda meninggalkan Kai sendirian."

Kemudian dengan sikap tegas, sebelum Jinki bisa berbuat apa – apa, Chanyeol menggiring Kai memasuki mobilnya. Meninggalkan Jinki yang terperangah dengan muka masam.

"Dia mantan tunanganku." Kai melirik gelisah ke arah Chanyeol setelah dia berada di dalam mobil dan Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya. Kai bau menyadari bahwa dia telah begitu saja masuk ke dalam mobil seorang lelaki yang bahkan hampir sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah Kai, ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa ditebak, "Mantan?" tanyanya tenang.

Kai menganggukan kepalanya, "Nde. Hubungan kami tidak berjalan sebaik semestinya. Aku memutuskan hubungan dan rupanya Jinki masih belum terima." Kai menatap ke pinggir jalan,

"Bisakah aku turun di depan sana?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, "Kenapa harus turun di depan sana?"

Dan kenapa pula aku tidak boleh turun? Kai membatin, lagipula dia tidak tahu mobil ini akan dibawa kemana oleh Chanyeol. Dia harus tetap waspada meskipun Chanyeol tampaknya baik dan tidak berniat jahat kepadanya.

"Aku hendak ke supermarket berbelanja bahan makanan, dari pertigaan itu aku tinggal naik bis satu arah ke sana." Kai berkata jujur, dia memang hendak naik bis ke supermarket itu sebelumnya, sebelum insiden Jinki mencegatnya di jalan tadi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." dengan tangkas Chanyeol membelokkan mobilnya ke arah tikungan yang dimaksud Kai tadi.

Kai mengernyitkan keningnya, penampilan Chanyeol seperti orang yang akan berangkat kerja, dia sangat rapi dengan jas dan dasi yang terpasang di badannya. _Apa_ _kah_ _s_ _e_ _l_ _a_ _in_ _m_ _e_ _mi_ _l_ _iki_ _c_ _a_ _fe_ _l_ _e_ _l_ _a_ _ki_ _i_ _n_ _i_ _j_ _u_ _ga_ _be_ _k_ _e_ _r_ _j_ _a_ _ka_ _n_ _t_ _o_ _r_ _an_ _?_ Batinnya dalam hati.

"Kau tidak berangkat bekerja?" akhirnya Kai memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku bisa datang semauku." Gumamnya misterius, membuat Kai terdiam dan menebak – nebak.

Mobil lalu berhenti di parkiran supermarket itu, Kai membuka pintu dan turun dengan segera.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari Jinki." Gumamnya pelan.

Chanyeol menatap Kai dengan tatapan aneh yang sangat dalam, tidak bisa ditebak apa artinya, lalu lelaki itu tersenyum lembut, "Sama – sama Kai." Suaranya terdengar lembut dan menggetarkan. Lalu Chanyeol memutar mobilnya dan keluar dari parkiran, diiringi tatapan bingung Kai.

* * *

Dia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan lelaki itu. Bahkan sekarang di saat dia sudah di rumah dan sibuk memasukkan barang belanjaannya ke dalam kulkas. Ingatan tentang Chanyeol, dan wajahnya terngiang – ngiang terus di benaknya.

Kai berusaha melupakan Chanyeol, dengan cara mengingat pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Jinki sekaligus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk tertarik kepada lelaki baru. Tetapi benaknya tidak mau berkompromi. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menariknya, membuatnya selalu teringat kepada Chanyeol.

Malam itu Kai berjalan dengan was – was menyebrang dari arah apartemennya menuju Garden Café. Dia mengintip ke seluruh jalanan tetapi tidak melihat keberadaan Jinki ataupun mobil birunya, dengan lega dia menarik napas,

 _Mungkin Jinki telah menyerah untuk sementara._

Kai lalu memasuki pintu café itu. Seperti biasa, Lay yang sedang ada di dekat bar menyambutnya,

"Segelas anggur lagi Nona Kai?" sapanya ramah, Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut,

"Satu saja ya, Lay." Dia butuh segelas anggur itu untuk membantunya tidur. Tidur dan melupakan semua hal yang ada di dunia nyata.

Ketika dia melangkah menuju tempatnya di sudut dia hampir bertabrakan dengan sosok lelaki yang tiba-tiba melintas cepat disana.

"Jeosonghamnida." Ada senyum di suara lelaki itu, "Aku tidak melihatmu, kau begitu mungil."

Kai mendongakkan kepalanya, dan ternganga, lelaki itu amat sangat mirip dengan Chanyeol bagaikan pinang dibelah dua.

Tetapi meskipun begitu Kai tahu kalau lelaki ini bukan Chanyeol, penampilan mereka berdua yang pasti sangat berbeda. Lelaki yang ada di depannya ini berambut setengah panjang yang dicat coklat muda sampai menyapu kerahnya, sementara Chanyeol memiliki rambut hitam berpotongan rapi. Gaya berpakaiannyapun sangat bertolak belakang, Kai ingat ketika bertemu Chanyeol di malam hari waktu itu, dia mengenakan celana khaki yang formal dan sweater panjang yang membungkus tubuhnya bagaikan model yang elegan. Sementara lelaki yang ada di depannya ini mengenakan celana jeans yang sangat pudar hingga hampir putih dan kaos longgar yang sedikit kusut,

Chanhyuk menatap Kai yang masih termangu meneliti dirinya lalu tergelak, "Kau pasti mengira aku adalah Chanyeol." Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kenalkan aku Chanhyuk, saudara kembar Chanyeol."

 _S_ _a_ _u_ _da_ _r_ _a_ _k_ _e_ _m_ _b_ _ar_ _,_ _pan_ _t_ _a_ _s_ _sa_ _j_ _a_ _me_ _r_ _e_ _k_ _a begitu mirip,_ batin Kai masih kaget. Lalu dia tergeragap dan menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu dan menyebutkan namanya. Chanhyuk mengenggam tangannya dengan erat dan bersemangat, berbeda dengan genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang halus dan elegan ketika mereka berkenalan waktu itu.

"Kau temannya Chanyeol?" Chanhyuk menatap Kai dengan menyelidik. Ada nada ingin tahu di dalam suaranya, meskipun lelaki itu tetap tersenyum manis.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak bisa disebut teman Chanyeol bukan?

"Bukan. Saya bukan temannya. Saya pelanggan café ini."

"Oh. Dan kau mengenal Chanyeol?"

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya, "Saya tahu Chanyeol pemilik café ini, kadang-kadang dia menyapa pengunjung café ini bukan?"

Chanhyuk menyipitkan matanya, "Menyapa pengunjung café ini?" matanya bersinar misterius, "Mungkin saja." Senyumnya mengembang, "Oke aku harus pergi, senang bertemu denganmu, Kai." Lelaki itu membungkuk hormat dengan gaya menggoda lalu melangkah pergi. Sementara itu Kai masih mengamati kepergian Chanhyuk dengan dahhi mengerut, ketika Lay mendekatinya.

"Saya lihat anda sudah bertemu dengan Tuan Chanhyuk." Gumamnya mendahului Kai melangkah ke meja Kai yag biasanya, lalu meletakkan anggur dan cemilan pesanan Kai di meja, "Beliau saudara kembar Tuan Chanyeol, tetapi anda lihat sendiri mereka sangat bertolak belakang."

Seperti pinang dibelah dua, tetapi sangat bertolak belakang. Kai menyetujui dalam hati. Lalu keningnya berkerut ketika mengingat Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tidak tampak dimana-mana. Kai mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, lalu menghela napas panjang.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? dia datang ke café ini untuk mengetik cerita dan menyalurkan inspirasi menulisnya bukan? Dia datang kesini bukan untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Kai membuka laptopnya, lalu mulai mengetik di file yang sudah disiapkannya. Lama setelahnya, Kai menyadari bahwa dia membohongi batinnya sendiri, bahwa dia amat sangat ingin melihat Chanyeol meskipun hanya sedetik saja.

* * *

Sulli tersenyum ketika menghidangkan makanan itu di meja, dibantu oleh beberapa pelayan dia meletakkan makanan – makanan itu untuk Chanyeol. Ya. Sulli khusus memasak untuk Chanyeol mala mini, dia mengikuti kursus masak untuk mengisi kesibukannya dan memutuskan untuk mengundang Chanyeol mencicipi hasilnya.

"Aromanya enak." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Sepertinya mereka mengajarimu dengan baik." Chanyeol mengambil makanannya dan mencicipi, lalu memutar bola matanya, "Dan rasanya juga enak."

Sulli terkekeh, menarik kursi rodanya mendekat dan duduk di seberang Chanyeol, "Kau yakin kau tidak berbohong untuk menyenangkanku?"

"Anni." Chanyeol mengunyah dengan bersemangat,

"Masakan ini memang benar – benar lezat."

"Nanti setelah kita menikah, aku akan memasakkan makan malam untukmu setiap malam." Sulli tertawa. "Aku akan memilih menu yang berbeda – beda supaya kau tidak bosan."

Chanyeol langsung menelan dengan susah payah, makanan yang dikunyahnya tiba – tiba terasa seperti pasir ketika Sulli menyinggung pernikahan. Hingga dia harus meminum air untuk membantunya menelan makanannya.

Dia berusaha menjaga wajahnya tetap penuh senyum supaya Sulli tidak menyadari perubahan suasana hatinya. Dan rupanya Sulli memang tidak menyadarinya, perempuan itu sedang menerawang membayangkan persiapan pernikahan mereka.

"Mama dan papa akan pulang dari Australia minggu depan, dan semoga kita bisa membicarakan persiapan pernikahan dengan lebih terperinci ya." Mata Sulii berkaca – kaca ketika menatap Chanyeol. "Terima kasih Chanyeol, atas cintamu yang penuh maaf, aku bersyukur karena bisa memilikimu."

Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum tetapi yang muncul adalah senyuman pahit yang tak tertahankan.

Ketika mobil Chanyeol berlalu, Sulli menatap dari teras dengan keheningan yang menyesakkan.

Semakin lama Chanyeol semakin berbeda dan terasa begitu jauh, dia menyadarinya. Sulli tahu insiden pengkhianatannya yang sangat fatal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin jauh dari dirinya. Tetapi lelaki itu bersedia mendampinginya untuk seterusnya, berkomitmen supaya menjaganya. Dan Sulli sangat takut kehilangan Chanyeol, dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa lelaki itu.

"Nona Sulli mau dibantu?" seorang pelayannya menengok ke arah Sulli.

Sulli tersenyum, "Tidak usah, ahjumma, aku bisa membawa kursi rodaku masuk sendiri kok." Dengan tenang dia berdiri, lalu melipat kursi rodanya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

Ketika Chanyeol sampai di Garden Café itu, sudah menjelang tengah malam, jalanan macet karena malam ini adalah malam libur sehingga Chanyeol menghabiskan banyak waktunya di jalanan. Dia melangkah masuk ke arah café, berharap – harap cemas, ingin menemukan sosok Kai di dalam sana.

Tetapi perempuan itu tidak ada. Chanyeol membatin dalam diam. Menahan kekecewaan di hatinya. Apakah malam ini Kai tidak menulis di café ini?

Lay yang melihat Chanyeol datang langsung mendekatinya dan tersenyum memahami,

"Nona Kai tentu saja datang tadi, dia menulis sebentar lalu pulang. Katanya dia mengantuk, mungkin anggur merah itu mulai bereaksi kepadanya." Lay terkekeh, "Ngomong – ngomong, Nona Kai tadi berkenalan dengan Tuan Chanhyuk."

"Kai berkenalan dengan Chanhyuk? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tuan Chanhyuk tadi pulang tepat pada saat Nona Kai datang, mereka berpapasan."

"Oh." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

Kalau sampai Chanhyuk memperhatikan Kai, dia pasti akan kalah. Selalu begitu, para perempuan lebih menyukai Chanhyuk yang penuh canda dan mempesona daripada dirinya yang serius dan pendiam.

"Aku tidak ingin Chanhyuk bertemu dengan Kai lafi, Lay, apapun caranya." Tiba – tiba dia merasakan firasat itu. Meskipun dirinya dan Chanhyuk bertolak belakang dalam segala hal, tetapi dalam selera wanita mereka sama.

Kalau Chanhyuk tertarik pada perempuan, maka Chanyeol akan mempunyai ketertarikan yang sama. Begitupun tentang Sulli, Sulli dulu tergila – gila pada Chanhyuk, tetapi karena Chanhyuk tidak pernah serius dengan perempuan, Sulli mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Chanyeol.

Apakah Chanhyuk merasakan getaran yang sama, yang dirasakan olehnya ketika melihat Kai? Batin Chanyeol bertanya – tanya, mencoba mengusir kecemasan dalam benaknya.

Sementara itu Lay mengerutkan keningnya sambil mengawasi Chanyeol, "Bagaimana caranya mencegah Tuan Chanhyuk bertemu dengan Nona Kai? Tuan Chanhyuk bisa datang dan pergi sesuka hatinya."

"Kalau ada Kai di dalam, tahan Chanhyuk dimanapun dia berada. Pokoknya jangan sampai mereka bertemu lagi." Chanyeol bersikeras. Dia lalu memijit dahinya yang mulai berdenyut pusing, "Aku lelah sekali hari ini, Lay."

Lay mengangkat alisnya, "Karena melewatkan malam bersama Nona Sulli?" tebaknya dengan tepat, membuat Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, tidak membantah tetapi tidak juga mengiyakan.

* * *

"Annyeong."

Kai menolehkan kepalanya dan mengernyit ketika menemukan Chanyeol sedang bersandar di dekat pintu apartemennya, lelaki itu tampaknya sedang menunggunya,

 _Benarkah?_ Kai mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku menunggumu dari tadi." Chanyeol langsung bergumam, menjawab keraguan Kai. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah lelaki itu… mantan tunanganmu, mendatangimu lagi?"

Kai tersenyum pahit, "Sepertinya dia memutuskan untuk menyerah sementara."

"Apa yang dia lakukan sehingga kau tampak membencinya, Kai?"

Kai tercenung, _kenapa Chanyeol ingin tahu?_ "Dia mengkhianatiku. Dengan sangat parah." Suara Kai terdengar serak, selalu begitu setiap dia mengingat Jinki, "Dan aku tidak bisa memaafkannya."

Chanyeol langsung terkenang pada pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Sulli kepadanya, dia bisa memahami perasaan Kai. Dan merasa Kai lebih beruntung, karena perempuan itu bebas membenci dan meninggalkan, tidak seperti dirinya.

"Tetapi sepertinya dia belum menyerah." Gumam Chanyeol kemudian, mengingat bagaimana Jinki mencekal lengan Kai dan memaksa untuk berbicara.

Kai tertawa, "Dia memang begitu, tidak pernah mau menerima pendapat orang lain. Tetapi aku akan menunjukkan kepadanya bahwa kali ini dia tidak punya kesempatan lagi."

"Karena kau seorang pendendam?" gumam Chanyeol, sambil tersenyum,

"Bukan." Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Karena aku bisa memaafkan, tetapi tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan." Jawab Kai mantap.

Chanyeol tertegun, apakah itu juga yang dia rasakan kepada Sulli? Bisa memaafkan segala kesalahan Sulli di masa lalunya, tetapi tetap tidak bisa melupakannya?

"Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol menatap penampilan Kai yang lumayan rapi, dengan celana hitam dan kemeja formal berwarna krem.

Kai mengamati penampilannya sendiri dan tersenyum, "Ini penampilan paling rapi yang bisa kulakukan. Aku akan menemui editorku dan menghadap perwakilan penerbit di kota ini, untuk membicarakan kontrak novel terbaruku."

"Dimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kai menyebut nama sebuah daerah perkantoran yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang,

"Mau kuantar?" Chanyeol langsung menawarkan.

Kai langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin dia menerima tawaran kebaikan lelaki itu kepadanya. Meskipun dia bertanya – tanya apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol menunggunya disini, "Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku sudah memesan taksi." Senyum Kai berubah lembut, "Sampai jumpa."

"Oke, sampai jumpa lagi." Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding, mengamati Kai yang melangkah pergi menuju tempat taksinya menunggu. Dicatatnya dalam hatinya bagaimana Kai mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' , dan bukannya 'selamat tinggal' kepadanya.

* * *

"Kau sudah menemukan alamat pria bernama Jinki itu?" Chanyeol menelepon salah satu pegawai kepercayaannya di kantor cabang mereka di tempat asal Kai. Dia menyelidiki tentang Jinki. Well, setiap orang yang akan berperang harus mempelajari musuhnya masing – masing bukan?.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukannya, tetapi ketertarikannya kepada Kai sendiri sungguh sangat menganggunya. Dia tidak bisa melepaskan Kai dari pikirannya, seluruh batinnya tersita untuk Kai. Perempuan itu telah mendapatkannya dari pertama kali mereka saling menyapa.

"Dan setelah kau mendapatkan alamat Jinki, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Lay yang sedari tadi duduk di ruang kerja Chanyeol diatas café itu mengernyitkan keningnya, "Menyingkirkannya?"

"Mungkin." Mata Chanyeol bersinar tajam, "Aku sudah terbiasa menyingkirkan orang – orang yang menghalangi jalanku."

"Jalanmu?" hanya Lay satu-satunya orang yang tahu kekejaman tersembunyi di balik sikap Chanyeol yang tenang dan terkendali. Dan hanya Lay pula yang berani membantah dan mempertanyakan semua keputusan Chanyeol. Karena dia tahu jauh di dalam hati Chanyeol, tersimpan kebaikan yang luar biasa besar, bertolak belakang dengan kekejamannya. Buktinya laki-laki itu tidak tega membuang Sulli begitu saja. "Jalanmu untuk apa? Untuk memiliki Kai? Bukankah kau tidak bisa memiliki Kai selama masih ada Sulli?"

 _Ah iya. Sulli._

Chanyeol sendiri masih belum tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya kepada Sulli. Apakah terlalu kejam meninggalkan Sulli yang lumpuh dan tidak berdaya seperti itu?

Tetapi Chanyeol tak bisa membohongi perasaannya, perasaan yang dirasakannya dengan begitu kuat kepada Kai.

"Akan kupikirkan nanti." Gumam Chanyeol sekenanya.

Lay langsung mengangkat alisnya. "Pernikahanmu dengan Sulli hampir delapan bulan lagi, Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu." Dan Chanyeol harus bersikap tegas, menentukan apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya.

Lay sendiri hanya tercenung, dia mencemaskan Chanyeol. Baginya Chanyeol sudah seperti anaknya sendiri karena dia memang tidak punya keluarga lagi. Pada saat Chanyeol memutuskan melanjutkan pertunangannya dengan Sulli waktu itupun Lay sudah tidak setuju. Chanyeol hanya didorong oleh rasa bersalah. Lay takut kalau pada akhirnya Chanyeol bisa menemukan orang yang benar –benar dicintainya, dan dia terlanjur terikat kepada Sulli?

 _D_ _a_ _n_ _s_ _e_ _pe_ _r_ _t_ _i_ _n_ _y_ _a_ _,_ _ap_ _a y_ _an_ _g_ _di_ _t_ _aku_ _t_ _k_ _a_ _nn_ _ya_ _s_ _u_ _da_ _h_ _t_ _e_ _rjad_ _i._

Kai menoleh ke arah Yoona yang sedang asyik memilih-milih hiasan rumit dari kerang di bazaar itu,

"Kau belum selesai?" tanyanya, kakinya mulai kelelahan karena berjalan begitu jauh mengelilingi seluruh area bazaar yang sangat luas. Yoona mengajaknya ke tempat ini sepulang dia bertemu dengan penerbit tadi. Dan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar, karena begitu berbelanja, sepertinya Yoona tidak bisa berhenti.

"Aku masih ingin melihat pakaian di sebelah sana." Yoona menunjuk sudut yang jauh, "Tadi ketika kita lewat, aku melirik ada satu baju yang warnanya lucu."

Kai mengernyit ketika membayangkan harus berjalan lagi ke arah sana, "Kenapa kau tadi tidak berhenti ketika kita lewat sana?"

Yoona tampaknya memahami kelelahan Kai, "Aku tadi masih ragu apakah aku menginginkannya atau tidak."

Matanya tertuju pada gelang kerang yang dicobanya, "Sekarang aku memutuskan bahwa aku menginginkannya." Yoona menyerahkan gelang yang dipilihnya kepada penjualnya. Lalu menunggu gelang itu dibungkus dan kemudian dia membayarnya.

Setelah itu dia setengah menggandeng Kai ke arah lokasi penjual baju yang dimaksudkannya, "Kaja" Gumamnya bersemangat. Dengan menyeret langkah, Kai mengikuti Yoona yang berjalan begitu cepat dan bersemangat. Kakinya sakit, dan dia sedikit oleng ketika menembus keramaian itu. Seseorang sepertinya tanpa sengaja mendorongnya sehingga tubuhnya tergeser ke samping, menabrak seseorang.

"Ups." Gumam suara itu, sebuah tangan yang kuat menopangnya. Kai mengenali suara itu dan dia mendongakkan kepalanya,

"Sepetinya kau ditakdirkan untuk selalu menabrakku." Wajah Chanhyuk yang ada didepannya, dan lelaki itu tersenyum geli menatapnya.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Tadaa…. Ini dia updatenya**

 **Semoga suka ya. Mian agak lama.**

 **Oke deh, jangan lupa review, klik favorite dan follow.**

 **Annyeong ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**YOU'VE GOT ME FROM HELLO**

 **Judul : You've Got Me From Hello PART 2**

 **Genre : Romance,Drama**

 **Rate : T sampai M++?**

 **Casts :**

 **CHANKAI COUPLE**

 **Kai EXO (GS)**

 **Chanyeol EXO**

 **Lay EXO**

 **Onew Shinee**

 **ETC**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER , OOC ,typo, crack!pair.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **Annyeong**

 **Author kembali dengan update FF ini**

 **FF ini sebenernya ada hubungannya juga dengan FF Sweet Enemy dan FF Perjanjian Hati yang sebelumnya dipost.**

 **Jadi,di cerita aslinya ada empat cerita dari seriesnya.**

 **You've Got Me From Hello ini cerita yang ke3.**

 **Ini link cerita yang Sweet Enemy (SUDO couple) :**

 **s/12301846/1/SWEET-ENEMY**

 **link FF Perjanjian Hati (XiuHan couple) :**

 **s/12317589/1/PERJANJIAN-HATI**

 **Oh iya author juga post FF terbaru dari series ini, cekidot :**

 **link FF Pembunuh Cahaya (Krishun couple)**

 **s/12335647/1/PEMBUNUH-CAHAYA**

 **Ok deh..enjoy ^^**

" _ **D**_ _ **an**_ _ **a**_ _ **k**_ _ **u**_ _ **ma**_ _ **s**_ _ **i**_ _ **h**_ _ **b**_ _ **e**_ _ **r**_ _ **d**_ _ **ir**_ _ **i**_ _ **di**_ _ **s**_ _ **i**_ _ **n**_ _ **i**_ _ **, mena**_ _ **t**_ _ **ap**_ _ **p**_ _ **unggu**_ _ **n**_ _ **g**_ _ **mu**_ _ **y**_ _ **ang b**_ _ **e**_ _ **rl**_ _ **a**_ _ **l**_ _ **u**_ _ **p**_ _ **e**_ _ **r**_ _ **g**_ _ **i**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_

 **PART 4**

"Chanhyuk?"

"Ya ini aku." Chanhyuk terkekeh, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?

"Aku mengantar temanku."

Kai mendongakkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari Yoona, tetapi Yoona sepertinya sudah ditelah keramaian jauh di depannya, "Sepertinya dia sudah hilang." Gumam Kai, mendesah kesal.

Chanhyuk tertawa, "Begitulah kalau kau berjalan di bazaar tahunan. Keadaannya selalu seperti ini setiap tahun, selalu ramai."

Kai masih menatap arah kepergian Yoona. Berharap bahwa sahabat sekaligus editornya itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka terpisah dan kemudian kembali untuk mencarinya.

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya kepada Chanhyuk kemudian ketika menyadari bahwa lelaki itu tidak berniat untuk pergi.

"Aku?" Chanhyuk tertawa. Lelaki ini benar – benar ceria dan banyak tertawa, jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol, gumam Kai dalam hati,

"Aku lelaki bebas, kudengar disini ada keramaian jadi aku datang untuk melihat, itu saja."

"Kai!" itu teriakan Yoona, perempuan itu akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia terpisah jauh dari Kai. Dia sedang berjuang menembus keramaian untuk menghampiri Kai yang sudah menepi bersama Chanhyuk di dekat stan sepatu. Akhirnya Yoona berhasil mendekatinya, napasnya terengah-engah,

"Fiuuuh… ramai sekali disana, kita bahkan tidak bisa menawar dengan nyaman.." lalu Yoona tertegun menyadari lelaki yang luar biasa tampan yang sedang berdiri bersama Kai, mulutnya bahkan ternganga.

"Annyeong." Chanhyuk tersenyum ramah, sepertinya lelaki itu sudah biasa dipandang dengan tatapan kagum oleh para perempuan, "Aku Chanhyuk, aku kenalan Kai." Gumamnya mengulurkan tangannya.

Yoona membalas uluran tangan itu seolah terhipnotis, matanya menatap terpesona pada Chanhyuk.

Chanhyuk hanya melemparkan tatapan geli kepada Kai, "Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan temanmu." Ditepuknya pundak Kai dengan akrab, "Lain kali hati-hati ya." Gumamnya lalu melambaikan tangan dan melangkah pergi.

Mata Yoona bahkan terpaku sampai Chanhyuk menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Wow.." dia menatap terpesona, lalu menatap Kai dengan pandangan menuduh, "Katakan padaku dimana kau menemukan lelaki setampan itu. Dia bilang dia kenalanmu bukan?"

Kai terkekeh melihat betapa tertariknya Yoona kepada Chanhyuk, "Dia saudara kembar pemilik café yang kuceritakan padamu."

"Setampan itu dan ada dua orang?" Yoona terperangah, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Hebat Kai, aku yang sudah bertahun-tahun di kota ini, belum pernah beruntung menemukan lelaki dengan penampilan fisik dan senyuman sesempurna itu. Dan kau baru beberapa waktu disini, kau sudah berkenalan dengan dua laki-laki tampan."

Kai tertawa tergelak, "Ah kau berlebihan…" dia menatap cemas ke sekeliling yang mulai ramai, "Kita pulang saja yuk, aku lelah."

Untunglah kali ini Yoona tidak menolak.

* * *

"Aku bertemu dengan gadis itu." Chanhyuk baru saja datang berkunjung ke Garden Café, dan Chanyeol menemuinya di apartemennya. Lelaki itu langsung waspada ketika Chanhyuk menyebut tentang 'gadis itu'.

Dan benar saja, Chanhyuk langsung melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak disukai oleh Chanyeol.

"Apakah dia alasan kau tidak pernah pulang ke rumahmu lagi dan selalu menginap disini?"

Chanyeol memasang wajah keras, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bertingkah di luar kebiasaanmu, para pelayanmu di rumah bilang kalau kau tidak pernah tidur disana dan selalu tidur di café ini. Dan kau juga menyapa gadis itu." Chanhyuk mengangkat bahu ketika Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan tajam kepadanya, "Aku tahu info itu dari gadis itu ketika aku bertabrakan dengannya. Katanya kau menyapanya ketika dia duduk di café itu, dia bilang mungkin itu budaya café ini, sang pemilik menyapa ramah pelanggannya." Lirikan Chanhyuk berubah penuh arti,

"Tetapi kita tahu bahwa itu tidak benar bukan? Kau selalu menghidari semua pengunjung café dan hotelmu seperti mereka adalah hama. Kau selalu bersembunyi dibalik sosok pemilik perusahaan yang misterius, kau tidak pernah menyapa pelanggan sebelumnya, gadis itu adalah satu-satunya pelanggan yang kau sapa."

"Bisakah kau bicara langsung saja dan tidak berputar-putar dengan analisa konyolmu?" Chanyeol menyela dengan ketus,

"Kesimpulannya, kau tertarik kepada gadis itu, kepada Kai." Chanhyuk menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan waspada, "Begitu juga aku."

Kemarahan langsung merayapi mata Chanyeol, membakarnya, "Andwae!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita sepertinya selalu dianugerahi kutukan perasaan yang sama terhadap perempuan. Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan permainan seperti masa remaja kita dulu? Permainan 'dia pilih kamu atau aku?' sepertinya itu akan menyenangkan." Gumam Chanhyuk setengah tertawa. Tanpa diduganya Chanyeol bergerak secepat kilat, meraih baju Chanhyuk dan mendorongnya ke tembok dengan mengancam.

"Ini bukan permainan Chanhyuk dan aku serius, kalau kau hendak bermain-main dengan Kai, kau harus menghadapiku dulu."

Chanhyuk membiarkan dirinya ditekan oleh Chanyeol di tembok, dia menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh perhitungan,

"Apa kau lupa? Kau sudah punya Sulli,"

"Itu tidak menghalangiku untuk memiliki Kai." Sahut Chanyeol keras.

Hal itu membuat Chanhyuk tertawa terbahak-bahak, tidak peduli akan tatapan marah Chanyeol,

"Tidak menghalangimu katamu?" Chanhyuk melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang mencengkeram kerah bajunya dan melangkah menjauh, dia masih tertawa, "Tentu saja itu sangat menghalangi, kau punya tunangan dana kau akan menikah. Atas pilihanmu sendiri karena rasa bertanggung jawabmu yang bodoh itu! Jadi kau tidak bisa menawarkan hubungan apapun! Apapun! Kepada Kai." Chanhyuk menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan menantang,

"Tetapi aku beda, aku lelaki bebas."

"Jangan menantangku, Chanhyuk. Kau tahu bukan, apa yang akan kulakukan kalau aku marah?"

"Aku tahu." Chanhyuk melirik waspada ke arah Chanyeol, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak mundur, "Tetapi Kai layak dicoba untuk diperjuangkan." Chanhyuk melangkah keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol. Ketika sampai di tengah pintu, Chanhyuk menoleh lagi dan tersenyum manis, "Sepertinya perang akan dimulai, hyung."

Chanyeol tertegun menatap kepergian Chanhyuk. Diacaknya rambutnya engan frustasi. Apa yang ditakutkannya terjadi lagi, mereka bersaing untuk seorang perempuan.

 _ **Seakan beban masalahnya belum cukup berat saja….**_

* * *

Malam itu Kai pulang terlambat, dia membahas tentang novelnya di rumah Yoona dan mereka lupa waktu. Yoona menyuruhnya menginap saja, tetapi Kai memutuskan bahwa dia harus pulang. Tidur di kamarnya sendiri saja dia kesulitan, apalagi harus tidur di rumah orang. Bagaimanapun juga Kai merasa lebih nyaman beristirahat di tempatnya sendiri.

Ketika berjalan turun dari taksi dan hendak memasuki pintu putar menuju lobi apartemennya, Kai melirik ke arah Garden Café itu di sebrang jalan, sudah dua hari dia tidak kesana. _Apa kabarnya Chanyeol?_ Pikiran itu terus mengganggunya sepanjang hari ini. Otaknya selalu dipenuhi bayangan lelaki itu yang begitu tampan dan tampak begitu dewasa.

"Kai?"

Kai terperanjat kaget ketika mendengar namanya disebut, dia langsung menoleh denganwaspada. Wajahnya pucat pasi ketika menemukan Jinki ada disana. Lelaki itu tampak berantakan dan sedikit tidak fokus.

"Aku menunggumu lama sekali disini, kau kemana saja?" nada suara Jinki meninggi seolah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dan ketika Jinki melangkah sedikit mendekatinya, tercium aroma alkohol yang pekat dan memuakkan. Seolah lelaki itu menghabiskan malamnya dengan meminum alkohol murahan yang mengeluarkan bau khas.

Kai langsung merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, Jinki sedang mabuk. Dan sepertinya dia mabuk berat. Bahkan dalam keadaan sadarpun, Kai tahu bahwa Jinki seringkali tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, apalagi dalam keadaan mabuk.

Mata Kai berkeliling waspada, dia memandang sekitarnya. Adakah yang bisa menolongnya disini? Dia mulai panik ketika menyadari bahwa suasana sekeliling sudah sangat sepi.

Hanya ada beberapa pedagang makanan ringan dengan lampu remang, itupun jauh di sudut sana. Kai tidak yakin kalau dia berteriak pedagang itu akan mendengarnya.

Mata Kai melirik ke Garden Café di sebrang jalan. Café itu masih buka tentu saja, meskipun sudah jam dua malam, tetap penuh dengan pengunjung. Tetapi sayangnya para pengunjung itu berada di dalam, sedang dihibur oleh aliran musik slow yang menenangkan hati disana.

Tidak ada yang bisa menolong Kai kalau Jinki lepas kendali…

"Kenapa kau kemari lagi, Jinki." Tanya Kai hati-hati berusaha mundur dan tetap menjaga jarak, meskipun lelaki itu terus mencoba mendekati nya.

"Wae?" Jinki tertawa, "Karena kau bodoh dan pendendam." Suaranya meninggi lagi, "Kau membesar-besarkan masalah seolah-olah aku melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar. Kau menolak memaafkanku dan mengusirku seolah aku ini sampah." Jinki tersenyum sinis, "Mungkin jangan-jangan kau dulu tidak mencintaiku, karena kalau orang yang mencintaiku, tidak akan mungkin dia tidak bisa memaafkanku.:

Oh astaga, lelaki ini sungguh tidak tahu malu. Membesar-besarkan masalah katanya? Perempuan mana di dunia ini yang bisa memaafkan kelakuan seperti itu dari tunangannya, di saat perkawinan mereka tinggal menghitung bulan?

"Aku rasa lebih baik kau enyah dari kehidupanku, Jinki. Aku sudah sangat muak kepadamu, dan aku tidak mungkin mau kembali kepadamu." Kai terpancing emosi sehingga nada penuh kebencian keluar dari suaranya.

Hal itu memancing Jinki, tatapan lelaki itu membara, dipenuhi oleh alkohol yang diminumnya. Dia tiba-tiba saja sudah melompat dan mencengkeram kedua lengan Kai dengan kasar hingga terasa menyakitkan.

"Tidak mau kembali kepadaku?" Jinki terkekeh, suaranya menakutkn dan aroma alkohol kembali menguar dari sana, membuat Kai ketakutan dan berusaha meronta dengan panik. Tetapi lelaki itu sangat kuat dan semakin Kai meronta, semakin kuat Jinki mencengkeramnya, hingga terasa sakit.

"Appo! Jinki, kau menyakitiku!" Kai mencoba meronta, mulai menjerit.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Jinki tertarik dengan kasar ke belakang sehingga hampir terjengkang. Lengan yang menarik Jinki itu lalu mendorong Jinki dengan kasar hingga jatuh terbanting di trotoar.

Kai langsung mengenali penyelamatnya, itu Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mengenakan pakaian hitam-hitam sehingga membuat Kai tidak menyadari kaoan lelaki itu datang dan mendekat. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dia menyukuri kehadiran Chanyeol di saat yang tepat untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Kau lagi." Meskipun mabuk, Jinki rupanya mengenali Chanyeol dari insiden siang itu. "Sebenarnya kau ini siapa? Kenapa selalu mengganggu urusanku dengan tunanganku?" Jinki bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri dengan posisi waspada, siap menyerang.

"Mantan tunangan." Chanyeol bergumam tenang, tubuhnya lebih tinggi dan lebih kuat daripada Jinki. Dan dia memegang sabuk hitam dalam ilmu bela diri, menghadapi Jinki akan sangat mudah baginya. "Sebaiknya kau menyingkir dari sini dan tidak menganggu Kai lagi, kalau tidak kau akan menghadapiku."

Jinki membelalakkan matanya marah, sejenak tampak berpikir untuk menyerang Chanyeol. Tetapi kemudian dia memilih mundur ketika melihat nyala membunuh di mata Chanyeol. Dia akan kalah kalau menghadapi lelaki ini, entah kenapa dia tahu.

Dengan lirikan sinis, dipandangnya Kai, "Ternyata kau begitu mudah melupakanku, baru beberapa lama kita berpisah dank au sudah menemukan lelaki baru. Mungkin kau tidak sesuci apa yang kau tampilkan selama ini." Setelah melemparkan tatapan merendahkan, Jinki melangkah setengah terhuyung-huyung ke arah mobilnya.

Chanyeol memastikan Jinki memasuki mobilnya dan pergi sebelum menyentuh pundak Kai hati-hati. Kai tampak tegang dan ketakutan meskipun perempuan itu berusaha tegar,

"Kai gwenchana?" tanyanya lembut. Kai baru merasakan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketika semua sudah berakhir, dia menatap Chanyeol tak berdaya, "Gwenchana." Jawabnya serak, tetapi kakinya tiba-tiba lemas sehingga Chanyeol harus menopangnya. Lelaki itu merangkulnya dengan lembut tapi sopan.

"Ayo kuantar kau keatas." Gumamnya tenang, menghela Kai memasuki lobi apartemen itu dan melangkah ke dalam lift.

* * *

Di depan pintu, barulah Kai menyadari kesalahannya. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Chanyeol memasuki apartemennya, sekali lagi dia hampir bisa dikatakan tidak mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik. Lelaki ini bisa saja psikopat yang mengincar perempuan-perempuan yang tinggal sendirian bukan?

"Aku.. eh… gamsahamnida.." Kai bersandar pada pintu. Ia berusaha bersikap sopan dan melepaskan diri dari pegangan Chanyeol di pinggangnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat alis melihatnya, "Kau lemas dan gemetar." Gumamnya tenang, "Aku akan mengantarmu masuk."

"Andwae!" Kai hampir berteriak dan merasa malu ketika Chanyeol menatapnya seolah dia sedang kerasukan, "Aku.. aku bisa masuk sendiri, gamsahamnida"

Dia mencari-cari kartu kunci pintunya di dalam tas, tetapi tidak bisa menemukannya. Dengan panik dia mengaduk-aduk tasnya. Dan tetap tidak menemukannya.

Chanyeol masih menunggu disitu menatap kepanikannya dengan tenang dan tanpa kata-kata.

Lama kemudian Kai mencari dan kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya dengan panic, "Kuncinya tidak ada." Gumamnya lemah dan ingin menangis, "Mungkin… mungkin ketinggalan di rumah temanku.." air mata mulai membuat matanya terasa panas. Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah yang pelik, Kai tinggal menghubungi keamanan atau resepsionis dibawah untuk meminta kartu cadangan dan dia akan bisa membuka pintunya.

Kai hanya perlu alasan untuk menangis, perlakuan kasar dan merendahkan Jinki kepadanya tadi sangat melukai hatinya. Dan meskipun di depan dia berusaha tampil tegar, dia masih merasakan luka dan perih itu. Tanpa kata, Chanyeol meraih kepalanya dan meletakannya di dadanya.

"Shhh… menangislah bisiknya lembut dan seketika itu juga pertahanan Kai bobol. Dia menangis sekuatnya, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

Menumpahkan kepedihannya, menumpah kemarahan dan kebenciannya kepada semua hal yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Jinki. Dia menumpahkan semuanya di dada Chanyeol, lelaki yang bahkan baru dikenalnya beberapa waktu lalu.

Dengan tenang Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya, setelah merasa Kai sedikit tenang, dia menjauhkan pundak Kai dari pelukannya dan berbisik lembut,

"Sini tasmu, sepertinya kau terlalu panik ketika mencarinya tadi."

Dengan patuh Kai menyerahkan tasnya, Chanyeol mencarinya dengan hati-hati. Dan dalam sekejap dia menemukan kartu kunci itu, terselip di bagian paling bawah tasnya.

Chanyeol menggenggamkan kartu kunci itu ke dalam jemari Kai, dan tersenyum lembut,

"Masuklah dan beristirahatlah." Bisiknya pelan. Kai mengusap airmatanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu.

"Gamsahamnida." Bisiknya serak.

Tanpa diduga Chanyeol menarik Kai kembali ke pelukannya, lalu mengecup dahinya lembut, "Sama-sama." Lalu lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan Kai tanpa kata-kata.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Itu dia tadi updatenya**

 **Semoga suka ya.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang udah review, follow dan favorite. Selamat datang buat yang baru baca.**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, follow dan favorite kalian ya.**

 **See you next chapter. Annyeong ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**YOU'VE GOT ME FROM HELLO**

 **Judul : You've Got Me From Hello PART 5**

 **Genre : Romance,Drama**

 **Rate : T sampai M++?**

 **Casts :**

 **CHANKAI COUPLE**

 **Kai EXO (GS)**

 **Chanyeol EXO**

 **Lay EXO**

 **Onew Shinee**

 **ETC**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER , OOC ,typo, crack!pair.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **Annyeong**

 **Author kembali dengan update FF ini**

 **FF ini sebenernya ada hubungannya juga dengan FF Sweet Enemy dan FF Perjanjian Hati yang sebelumnya dipost.**

 **Jadi,di cerita aslinya ada empat cerita dari seriesnya.**

 **You've Got Me From Hello ini cerita yang ke3.**

 **Ini link cerita yang Sweet Enemy (SUDO couple) :**

 **s/12301846/1/SWEET-ENEMY**

 **link FF Perjanjian Hati (XiuHan couple) :**

 **s/12317589/1/PERJANJIAN-HATI**

 **Oh iya author juga post FF terbaru dari series ini, cekidot :**

 **link FF Pembunuh Cahaya (Krishun couple)**

 **s/12335647/1/PEMBUNUH-CAHAYA**

 **Soundtrack : Christian Bautista – The Way You Look At Me**

 **Ok deh..enjoy ^^**

 **Kau sudah menggenggam hatiku sejak sapaan pertamamu. Dan sekarang giliranku yang akan mencuri hatimu.**

 **Part 5**

Pagi harinya Kai masih tertidur dan meringkuk di atas ranjangnya ketika suara interkom pintunya berbunyi. Kai mengernyit, meraih jam beker di sebelah ranjangnya. Masih jam enam pagi. Siapa yang berkunjung sepagi ini?

Dengan susah payah Kai turun dari ranjang, matanya pasti bengkak karena dia menangis semalaman sampai ketiduran, dan kepalanya pening karenanya.

Dia memijit tombol interkom yang berhubungan langsung dengan resepsionis di depan.

" _Nde_?" gumamnya dengan suara yang masih serak.

"Nona Kim, ada tamu untuk anda."

Kai langsung waspada, apakah Jinki masih belum menyerah juga?

" _Nugu_?"

"Tuan Park Chanyeol meminta akses untuk naik dan menemui anda."

Jantung Kai langsung berdebar, teringat akan kecupan lembut di dahinya malam itu. Kenapa Chanyeol datang menemuinya pagi ini?

"Nona Kim?" resepsionis di bawah memanggilnya lagi karena dia terdiam lama.

"Eh Iya. Iya, perbolehkan beliau naik."

Setelah mematikan interkom, dalam sekejap Kai melompat ke kamar mandi, menggosok gigi, dan mencuci mukanya. Dia mengernyitkan kening ketika menatap wajahnya di cermin, ada lingkaran hitam di matanya, bengkak seperti panda. Rasanya malu menemui Chanyeol dengan penampilan seperti ini, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kedatangan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak diduganya. Dia selesai mengganti baju tidurnya dengan kaos longgar dan celana jeans yang nyaman ketika bel pintu apartemennya berbunyi. Dengan gugup Kai membuka pintu itu.

* * *

Chanyeol berdiri di sana, tampak luar biasa tampan dengan kemeja warna hitam dan celana jeans abu-abu. Lelaki itu membawa kantong plastik di tangannya. Dan tiba-tiba saja Kai merasa malu ketika membayangkan penampilannya yang berantakan ini dihadapkan dengan penampilan Chanyeol yang begitu sempurna.

" _Annyeong."_ Chanyeol menyapa dengan lembut.

Kai sejenak hanya terpaku, terpesona dengan senyum itu, "A.. _Annyeong_."

"Aku membawakan sarapan." Chanyeol menunjukkan plastik di tangannya, "Boleh aku masuk."

Saat itulah Kai sadar bahwa dia hanya berdiri terpaku sambil menatap Chanyeol. Dia langsung memundurkan langkahnya, memberi jalan bagi Chanyeol untuk melangkah masuk.

Lelaki itu tampak nyaman, tidak canggung sama sekali ketika memasuki apartemen Kai,

"Di mana aku meletakkan makanan ini? Kau punya meja makan?"

Apartemen Kai adalah apartemen model kecil dan sederhana, dengan ruang tamu, menyambung ke dapur yang menyatu dengan meja makan kecil, satu kamar mandi, dan satu kamar tidur di ujung ruangan. Chanyeol hanya tinggal berjalan sedikit untuk menuju dapur.

"Di sebelah sana ada meja makan, tapi mungkin lebih baik kita duduk di sini saja." Kai yang merasa canggung disini, tidak pernah sebelumnya dia berduaan dengan seorang lelaki apalagi di dalam apartemen yang cukup privat.

"Aku meminta Lay untuk menyiapkan makanan kita." Chanyeol meringis, "Omelet dan sup dari cafe, juga cokelat panas andalan kami. Ada untungnya juga menjadi pemilik cafe." Chanyeol lalu duduk di sofa itu sementara Kai berdiri canggung di dekat pintu, membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya,

"Sini, icipilah omelet buatan kokiku, ini menu andalan cafe untuk sarapan. Oh ya ambilkan piring ya."

Kai ke dapur menurut seperti kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya mengambil piring dan sendok, lalu melangkah pelan, dan akhirnya duduk di sofa samping Chanyeol. Lelaki itu membuka kantong-kantong kertas makanannya, dan memindahkan omelet yang beraroma sangat harum itu ke dalam piring.

Kai hampir meneteskan air liur mencium aroma yang sangat enak itu. Chanyeol lalu menyerahkan piring itu ke tangan Kai.

"Cicipilah." Chanyeol menatapnya sambil tersenyum, seolah-olah menyadari ekspresi lapar Kai dan kemudian merasa geli. Kai menerima piring itu dan membelah gulungan omelet yang tampak begitu lembut. Begitu dibelah isian keju yang masih panas bersama sayuran yang dicacah meleleh keluar, menebarkan aroma yang makin harum.

Kai menyendok omelet itu dan memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu gurih meleleh di mulutnya. Oh astaga, makanan ini enak sekali.

Ketika dia membuka mata dia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol mengamatinya, pipinya langsung memerah membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Enak ya."

Sambil mengambil suapan kedua, Kai mengangguk.

"Percayakah kau kalau kubilang aku yang memasaknya?"

Kai ternganga, "Kau bilang kokimu yang memasaknya."

"Kalau dari awal kubilang aku yang memasaknya, mungkin kau tidak mau memakannya." Chanyeol tertawa, suaranya terdengar menyenangkan memenuhi ruangan.

"Jadi kau bisa memasak?" Omelet itu meskipun sederhana terasa begitu nikmat, kelembutan dan rasanya seolah semua sudah diukur dengan ahli.

Chanyeol tampak merenung ketika menjawab pertanyaan Kai, "Impianku adalah menjadi seorang koki profesional. Aku sempat bersekolah di Prancis menjalani impianku untuk menjadi seorang koki. Tetapi kemudian aku dipanggil pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ayahku meninggal, dialah yang selama ini mengendalikan perusahaan kami. Dan Chanhyuk.. kau sudah bertemu dengan Chanhyuk kan?" Chanyeol menatap Kai tajam, mengamati ekspresinya. Dia menatap Kai mengangguk dengan ekspresi biasa, dan hatinya lega, tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa yang dirasakan oleh Kai ketika membicarakan tentang Chanhyuk. Dia lalu melanjutkan,

"Chanhyuk tidak bisa diandalkan karena hasratnya adalah di bidang seni, dan karena itulah dia tidak mau mengambil alih tanggung jawab perusahaan yang ditinggalkan ayah kami. Seseorang harus bertanggung jawab."

"Jadi kaulah yang mengambil tanggung jawab itu?"

" _Nde_." Chanyeol tersenyum sedih, "Kutinggalkan impianku di Prancis, dan aku pulang untuk menjadi seorang bisnisman."

"Bukankah kau diwarisi cafe itu? Seharusnya kau bisa mengembangkan impianmu sebagai koki di sana." Kai mengamatinya dengan lugu hingga Chanyeol tersenyum. Kai tidak tahu bahwa perusahaan ayahnya menyangkut jaringan luas di beberapa kota besar, di bidang kuliner dan perhotelan, dan beberapa resor besar adalah milik perusahaan ayahnya. Kai mungkin berpikir bahwa bisnisnya hanyalah cafe itu, dan mungkin sebaiknya Kai tetap berpikir begitu. Chanyeol tidak mau membuat Kai menjauh dan kaku ketika menyadari bahwa dia adalah seorang miliarder.

"Perusahaan ayahku mencakup cafe itu dan beberapa hal lain." Jelas Chanyeol berusaha menyederhanakan semuanya, "Dan beberapa hal lain itu membuatku tidak bisa bekerja sebagai koki."

"Oh." Kai tampak termangu, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Apakah kau bahagia?"

" _Mwo_?"

"Kau memilih meninggalkan impianmu dan memilih memikul tanggung jawab, apakah kau bahagia?"

Apakah dia bahagia? Pertanyaan itulah yang sering dia tanyakan berulang-ulang kepada dirinya sendiri. Dan dia tahu pasti jawabannya, hatinya terasa kosong.

Sama seperti ketika dia memilih untuk memikul tanggung jawab terhadap Sulli. Hatinya terasa hampa.

"Aku merasa tenang." Chanyeol tersenyum pahit menjawab pertanyaan Kai, "Tetapi, apakah aku bahagia? ... Tidak... aku tidak bahagia. Kadang aku ingin bertindak egois, seperti Chanhyuk yang memilih mengejar impiannya dan tidak peduli pada yang lain. Jauh di dalam hatinya dia pasti menemukan kebahagiaan sejati." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Mungkin aku memang tidak diciptakan untuk menikmati itu."

Chanyeol tampak begitu murung, begitu gelap, dan begitu kesepian. Hingga entah kenapa hati Kai merasakan kepedihan. Tanpa dapat ditahannya dia menyentuhkan jemarinya di lengan Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu terbangun dari lamunan murungnya dan menoleh menatap Kai,

"Kau memilih melakukan apa yang menurutmu benar." Kai bergumam lembut, "Setiap orang berbeda-beda, ada yang bisa melepaskan tanggung jawabnya begitu saja, tetapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Kau terlalu bertanggungjawab untuk melakukannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum, " _Nde_. Terkadang melelahkan menjadi orang yang bertanggungjawab." Lelaki itu lalu menatap Kai dengan hangat, "Aku iri kepadamu." Gumamnya.

" _Wae_?"

"Karena kau bisa melakukan apa yang menjadi hasratku."

"Menjadi hasratku?"

"Menulis." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kau hidup dari menulis. Dan aku yakin menulis adalah hasratmu, hobimu."

Kai tertawa, "Menulis adalah hobiku. Aku menulis sejak lama. Kalau kau mau tahu, di dalam benakku itu penuh dengan fantasi dari berbagai tokoh dan kisah."

"Kisah romantis?"

"Iya."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Pantas kau begitu kesulitan menulis akhir-akhir ini," Matanya melembut, "Karena masalahmu dengan Jinki?"

"Ya. Penerbit dan editorku sudah mengejar-ngejarku karena aku jalan di tempat akhir-akhir ini. Aku kehilangan hasrat dan kemampuan untuk menulis kisah romantis. Ketika semua tulisanku jadi, mereka bilang tidak ada roh dalam tulisanku, tidak seperti yang dulu."

Tatapan Chanyeol berubah redup, "Mungkin kau hanya perlu mengalami pengalaman romantis lagi untuk bisa mendapatkan kemampuan menulismu." Jemarinya yang ramping menyentuh pipi Kai dengan lembut, lalu tanpa diduga-duga lelaki itu menunduk dan menciumnya.

Bibir Chanyeol terasa lembut menempel di bibirnya, semula begitu hati-hati dan lembut, memberi kesempatan kepada Kai untuk menolak. Kemudian ketika tidak menemukan penolakan apapun dari Kai, Chanyeol melumat bibir Kai dengan lebih berani, mencicipi kemanisan bibir itu dan mencecapnya dengan penuh perasaan. Mata Kai terpejam menghirup aroma maskulin yang begitu menggoda dan melingkupinya.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama, saling menikmati, dan mengenali satu sama lain. Dan ketika bibir mereka berpisah, napas mereka terengah, hidung dan bibir mereka masih menempel dan mata mereka bertatapan dengan redup. Chanyeol mencium bibirnya sekali lagi dengan kecupan lembut sebelum kemudian menjauhkan kepalanya dan tersenyum,

"Maafkan aku karena melakukannya."

Kai langsung memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh, tanpa sadar mereka sudah berpelukan dekat sekali. Pipinya merah padam, dan jantungnya berdebar keras, merasakan perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya.

Malu, bingung, dan semua perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu. Dan dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku juga minta maaf." Kai akhirnya berhasil mengeluarkan kata-kata meskipun terdengar serak dan tercekat, "Sepertinya aku terbawa suasana..."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, menyentuh pipi Kai dengan lembut, "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merendahkanmu atau apa. Ini semua terjadi begitu saja."

Kai menghela napas panjang, "Mungkin kau harus pergi."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol tersenyum penuh pengertian, "Aku tahu kau mungkin membutuhkan waktu sendiri." Lelaki itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke pintu, "Aku pergi dulu, habiskan makanannya ya."

Kai memeluk bantal dan merenung, menatap ke jendela kaca luar yang memantulkan pemandangan langit yang biru. Merenungkan kejadian tadi.

Selama ini dia selalu membawa prinsipnya dengan ketat, tetapi ketika bersama Chanyeol seakan dia menabrak semua hal yang diyakininya. Dia tidak pernah memasukkan laki-laki ke dalam tempat pribadinya, dia tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya disentuh dengan begitu mesra, dan membiarkan dirinya dicium. Padahal tidak ada ikatan apapun di antara mereka.

Dengan sedih Kai menyentuh bibirnya. Apakah karena patah hati dia berubah menjadi perempuan murahan? Perempuan murahan yang membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh seorang laki-laki tanpa ikatan?

Dengan kesal Kai melempar bantal itu ke lantai, mendesah keras. Tidak. Ini bukan dirinya, perasaannya kepada Chanyeol tidak dapat dideskripsikan dengan nalar. Kai tidak pernah begini sebelumnya, bahkan dengan Jinki sekalipun.

* * *

Dengan dingin Chanyeol mengamati berkas laporan di depannya, itu adalah report lengkap dari pegawainya di kota asal Kai tentang kehidupan Kai dan juga Jinki. Dia sedang berada di kantor pusat perusahaannya, di lantai paling atas di gedung paling mewah dalam kawasan resor paling elit di kota itu. Chanyeol berpakaian seperti penampilannya yang biasa ketika bekerja. Rambut disisir ke belakang dan setelan tiga potong berwarna hitam dengan dasi kelabu. Penampilannya secara keseluruhan tampak dingin dan kaku, sangat berbeda dengan penampilan informalnya ketika sedang berada di cafe ataupun di depan Kai.

Chanyeol membaca semuanya dengan cepat, dan langsung mendapatkan semua informasi, tentang ayah dan ibu Kai, tentang keluarganya, sekolahnya, dan kehidupan masa kecilnya. Dan dia menyimpan dalam ingatannya yang jenius. Ya, Chanyeol memang memiliki kelebihan khusus dalam hal kemampuan otak. Chanhyuk dilahirkan dengan bakat seni yang luar biasa, sedangkan Chanyeol dengan kemampuan otak yang di atas rata-rata.

Setelah itu Chanyeol mengambil berkas tentang Jinki, setelah mencermatinya sejenak, dia menemukan sesuatu.

"Jinki bekerja di salah satu anak cabang kita di Busan." Gumamnya, yang disambut dengan anggukan pegawainya.

"Minta sekretarisku menghubungi GM kita di sana, bilang aku ingin pertemuan darurat."

Keesokan harinya hanya dalam waktu satu hari setelah Chanyeol memberi perintah, GM itu datang menghadapnya. Dia dibawa langsung ke ruangan Chanyeol. Pemilik perusahaan misterius yang jarang sekali terlihat, tetapi keputusan bisnisnya yang jeniuslah yang telah menggerakkan seluruh jaringan perusahaan ini sehingga bisa menjadi semakin maju. Bahkan berkali lipat lebih maju daripada ketika perusahaan ini dipimpin oleh mendiang ayahnya.

Dia dipanggil untuk sebuah meeting penting yang tidak tahu mengenai apa, dan diharapkan bisa datang secepat mungkin. Hari itu masih pagi ketika GM itu memasuki ruangan besar pimpinan tertinggi sekaligus pemilik perusahaan dan mengernyit ketika melihat ruangan itu kosong. Hanya ada dirinya dan sang pemilik perusahaan di sana. Bagaimana mungkin? Karena begitu urgentnya status panggilannya, dia menyangka bahwa rapat darurat yang dimaksudkan adalah rapat yang dihadiri seluruh pimpinan cabang.

Chanyeol yang duduk di kursinya tersenyum melihat kebingungan sang GM.

"Silahkan duduk." Chanyeol menunggu sampai GM itu duduk dan memulai percakapan, "Anda pasti bingung kenapa anda dipanggil kemari sendirian."

GM itu mengangguk dan mulai tampak gugup, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum geli dalam hati. Dia mengeluarkan berkas tentang Jinki di mejanya.

"Orang ini ... " Chanyeol menunjukkan foto Jeremy yang tampak jelas, "Bekerja di perusahaan kita."

GM itu menganggukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja dia mengenali wajah itu, itu adalah Jinki, Manager Pemasaran mereka. "Dia adalah Manager Pemasaran untuk cabang yang saya pegang," GM itu memberikan informasi meskipun yakin bahwa sang pemilik perusahaan sudah tahu.

"Aku merasa terganggu dengan orang ini," gumam Chanyeol dingin. "Bisa dikatakan dia mengusik ketenangan orang yang aku sayangi."

GM itu mengernyit. Jinki melakukannya? Pasti lelaki itu melakukannya karena tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol adalah pemilik perusahaan mereka. Kalau sudah begini dia tidak akan bisa apa-apa untuk membantu Jinki.

"Anda ingin saya memecatnya?" gumamnya, mencoba menebak apa keinginan Chanyeol yang saat ini memandangnya dengan tatapan kelam dan misterius.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin dia tersingkir jauh dan tidak bisa menjangkau ke dekat-dekat sini." Matanya bersinar tajam, "Bilang padanya bahwa dia berprestasi, lakukan apapun untuk meyakinkannya, kau mendapatkan izinku. Setelah itu berikan dia promosi tetapi tempatkan dia ke anak cabang kita yang paling jauh dari sini." Chanyeol nampak berpikir, "Cari tempat di mana dia sulit untuk sering-sering berkunjung ke area sekitar sini."

GM itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Gosip itu ternyata benar. Mereka bilang bahwa pemilik perusahaan mereka yang misterius sangat tampan tetapi kejam. Betapa tidak beruntungnya orang-orang yang berani mengusiknya. Karena lelaki itu tidak segan-segan memberikan pembalasan yang lebih menyakitkan. Seperti halnya pada kasus Jinki, Chanyeol rupanya tak segan-segan memberikan kedok promosi hanya agar Jinki menyingkir dari kehidupannya dan Kai.

* * *

Kai sedang mengetikkan adegan romantis di tengah hujan, jemarinya mengalir lumayan lancar untuk mengetik kisah itu. Mungkin karena didukung suasana hujan di luar yang membuat kamarnya temaram dan syahdu.

Lalu ponselnya berkedip-kedip. Kai tersenyum ketika melihat nama ibunya di sana.

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya." Gumam ibunya bahkan sebelum Kai mengucapkan salam.

"Tidak percaya apa?"

"Jinki." Ibunya menyebutkan nama Jinki dengan hati-hati, "Dia tadi kemari, untuk berpamitan."

"Berpamitan?"

"Ya. Dia bilang dia mendapatkan promosi yang sangat bagus di tempatnya bekerja, jabatannya naik tiga tingkat. Tetapi dia harus pindah ke tempat yang jauh." Sang ibu menyebutkan tempat yang sangat jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang, "Kasihan dia, Kai. Ibu memang jengkel kepadanya, tetapi dia, meskipun mendapatkan promosi yang harusnya membahagiakan, dia tampak kurus dan sedih... mungkin itu semua karena dirimu."

"Itu karena salahnya sendiri dan dia yang harus menanggungnya." Kai mencoba bersikap kejam. Dia harus begitu, kalau tidak kelemahannya akan dimanfaatkan oleh Jinki lagi.

Setelah bercakap-cakap dengan ibunya di telepon sejenak, Kai mengakhiri percakapan dan menutup telepon, tiba-tiba merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

Jinki sudah pindah ke tempat yang jauh, itu berarti Jinki tidak akan bisa mengganggunya lagi. Sekarang dia bisa fokus untuk menyembuhkan dirinya, dan menata kehidupannya yang baru.

* * *

Malam itu Kai menatap cafe itu dengan ragu. Sejak kejadian ciuman tak disengaja itu, Kai tidak pernah datang ke cafe itu lagi. Dia takut. Ya, kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol yang begitu cepat ternyata membuatnya ketakutan dan lari. Mungkin karena dia belum siap membuka hatinya untuk lelaki lain, mungkin juga karena dia masih belum sembuh dari prasangkanya bahwa semua lelaki itu sama, hanya akan menyakitinya.

Tetapi malam itu Kai berusaha memberanikan diri, dia harus bisa menghadapi Chanyeol, dan menelaah perasaannya. Mencoba mencari tahu kenapa lelaki itu sangat sulit dikeluarkan dari benaknya.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Jeng…. Jeng itu dia tadi updatenya**

 **Jangan lupa klik review, follow dan favoritenya.**

 **Makasih banget buat yang udah review, follow dan favorite di part-part sebelumnya.**

 **Selamat datang buat yang baru baca**

 **See you next chapter ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 and 7

**YOU'VE GOT ME FROM HELLO**

 **Judul : You've Got Me From Hello PART 6 and 7**

 **Genre : Romance,Drama**

 **Rate : T sampai M++?**

 **Casts :**

 **CHANKAI COUPLE**

 **Kai EXO (GS)**

 **Chanyeol EXO**

 **Lay EXO**

 **Onew Shinee**

 **ETC**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER , OOC ,typo, crack!pair.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **FF ini sebenernya ada hubungannya juga dengan FF Sweet Enemy dan FF Perjanjian Hati yang sebelumnya dipost.**

 **Jadi,di cerita aslinya ada empat cerita dari seriesnya.**

 **You've Got Me From Hello ini cerita yang ke3.**

 **Ini link cerita yang Sweet Enemy (SUDO couple) :**

 **s/12301846/1/SWEET-ENEMY**

 **link FF Perjanjian Hati (XiuHan couple) :**

 **s/12317589/1/PERJANJIAN-HATI**

 **Oh iya author juga post FF terbaru dari series ini, cekidot :**

 **link FF Pembunuh Cahaya (Krishun couple)**

 **s/12335647/1/PEMBUNUH-CAHAYA** _ **  
**_

 **Annyeong**

 **Author kembali dengan update FF ini**

 **Maaf ya lama updatenya**

 **Ya udah deh langsung aja\**

 **Enjoy~**

 _ **PART 6**_

" _ **Jan**_ _ **j**_ _ **i**_ _ **y**_ _ **a**_ _ **n**_ _ **g**_ _ **t**_ _ **i**_ _ **dak**_ _ **se**_ _ **p**_ _ **e**_ _ **nu**_ _ **h**_ _ **h**_ _ **a**_ _ **t**_ _ **i**_ _ **d**_ _ **iu**_ _ **cap**_ _ **k**_ _ **an,**_ _ **se**_ _ **ba**_ _ **ik**_ _ **n**_ _ **y**_ _ **a**_ _ **l**_ _ **an**_ _ **g**_ _ **s**_ _ **un**_ _ **g**_ _ **d**_ _ **i**_ _ **ba**_ _ **t**_ _ **a**_ _ **lk**_ _ **an**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_

Sulli menunggu dengan cemas, Chanyeol memang selalu terlambat datang tetapi dia tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Kedua orang tuanya baru datang dari Paris, dan ini adalah kali pertama mereka akan berkumpul untuk membicarakan persiapan pernikahan mewah dan besar mereka yang rencananya akan dilaksanakan delapan bulan lagi.

Dia sudah berdandan secantik mungkin dan mulai gelisah karena ini sudah terlambat hampir satu jam dari waktu yang dijanjikan, tetapi tidak ada kabar dari Chanyeol. Sulli duduk di dekat jendela, menanti dengan cemas.

Lalu ketika mobil itu memasuki gerbang rumah, hampir saja Sulli terlonjak bahagia dari duduknya, lupa kalau dia sedang berpura-pura lumpuh. Tidak ada yang tahu selain keluarganya, pelayan kepercayaan mereka di rumah ini, dan dokter pribadi mereka bahwa Sulli sebenarnya sudah sembuh jauh di waktu lalu. Dia sudah bisa berjalan normal seperti biasanya. Diagnosa dokter waktu itu ternyata salah, dan kaki Sulli tidak apa-apa.

Tetapi kemudian dia memohon kepada kedua orangtuanya dan dokter mereka untuk merahasiakannya dan membiarkan Chanyeol tidak tahu. Kepada mereka diceritakannya betapa takutnya dia kehilangan Chanyeol kalau sampai Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Yang dimilikinya dari Chanyeol hanyalah rasa tanggung jawab lelaki itu kepadanya, dan itu semua karena kakinya yang lumpuh.

Kalau kakinya sudah tidak lumpuh lagi, maka tidak akan ada sesuatupun yang bisa mengikatkan Chanyeol kepadanya. Lelaki itu sudah pasti akan meninggalkannya. Sulli rela duduk di kursi roda terus sampai dia bisa mengikat Chanyeol di pernikahan. Setelah mereka terikat secara resmi dan dia sah memiliki Chanyeol, dia sudah merencanakan untuk berpura-pura sembuh secara bertahap dan kemudian kembali normal. Chanyeol tidak akan pernah curiga. Dia sudah begitu lama berpura-pura lumpuh sehingga tampak sangat meyakinkan.

Diliriknya Chanyeol yang baru turun dari mobil dan hatinya berbunga-bunga melihat ketampanan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu akan menjadi suaminya, akan dimilikinya sebentar lagi. Dia hanya harus bersabar.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati tangga rumah itu dengan ekspresi lelah. Hari ini banyak sekali yang harus dikerjakannya, dan yang dia inginkan hanya datang ke Garden Café. Menanti kedatangan Kai, yang tak kunjung datang lagi setelah peristiwa ciuman itu.

Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mencium Kai. Dialah yang membuat Kai menghindarinya seperti sekarang ini. Dan sekarang dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menunggu, dan ternyata menunggu itu tidak enak, sama sekali tidak enak. Kemudian karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan pikirannya tentang Kai, Chanyeol hampir saja melupakan janji temunya dengan kedua orang tua Sulli yang baru pulang dari Paris. Dia mungkin saja benar-benar lupa dan tidak akan datang kalau dia tadi tidak melirik tanpa sengaja ke arah ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya, dan menyadari bahwa ponselnya itu berkedip-kedip oleh karena puluhan pesan dari Sulli.

Kursi roda Sulli muncul di pintu dan perempuan itu menyambutnya dalam senyum bahagia dan khawatir.

"Kau tidak membalas pesanku." Gumam Sulli cemas, memeluk Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu mendekat dan setengah menunduk mengecup dahinya, "Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa."

"Maaf aku terlambat, urusan pekerjaan." Gumam Chanyeol datar, "Di mana orang tuamu?"

Chanyeol menyiapkan hatinya untuk malam itu, karena dia harus membicarakan persiapan pernikahan. Persiapan pernikahan yang bahkan tidak setitikpun ingin dilakukannya.

" _Gomawo_ Yeolie." Sulli menggenggam kedua jemari Chanyeol dengan penuh sayang, lelaki itu duduk di depannya dan tampak kaku. Sulli berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan kelembutannya. Biasanya Chanyeol akan melembut juga kalau dia sudah bersikap rapuh. Tetapi entah kenapa malam ini benak kekasihnya ini seolah-olah tidak ada di sana, menerawang entah kemana.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sulli lagi mencoba memecah keheningan ketika Chanyeol hanya diam saja, "Kau tampak tidak bahagia.."

Chanyeol memandang Sulli dengan tatapan tidak terbaca, "Kau bicara apa, tentu saja aku bahagia." Bibirnya tersenyum, tetapi senyum itu jelas-jelas tidak sampai ke matanya.

"Aku memang tahu betapa beruntungnya aku bisa memilikimu." Sulli menundukkan kepalanya sedih, "Dengan kondisiku yang sekarang, sebenarnya aku tidak pantas untukmu. Apalagi kejadian di masa lalu itu, aku sungguh malu kalau mengingatnya." Jemari lentik Sulli yang indah menutup wajahnya, airmatanya mengalir deras, "Mungkin seharusnya aku mati saja di kecelakaan itu."

"Sttt." Chanyeol menyentuh jemari Sulli yang sedang menutup mukanya, dan menariknya dengan lembut ke dalam genggamannya, "Jangan berkata seperti itu, aku sudah berjanji akan bertanggung jawab atas dirimu bukan? Aku akan menjagamu, Sulli, seperti janjiku."

Sulli menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang basah, "Apakah kau mencintaiku, Yeol? Sedalam aku mencintaimu?"

Kalimat itu tak sampai untuk keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berucap, " _Nde_." Dan menyadari betapa beratnya mengatakan 'aku cinta kepadamu' kepada seseorang yang tidak kau cintai.

* * *

Suasana cafe itu tampak remang-remang, di sudut yang berbeda, banyak anak muda yang memanfaatkan suasana malam dengan berkumpul bersama teman-temannya, suara mereka riuh rendah, tetapi untunglah tidak sampai mengganggu konsentrasi Kai.

Kai berhasil menyelesaikan bab klimaks itu dengan gemilang, tokoh utamanya akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya dan mengejar pasangannya. Mereka pada akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman mereka...

Dia memundurkan tubuhnya di kursi yang nyaman itu dan membaca ulang tulisannya lembar demi lembar sambil lalu. Yoona pasti akan sangat senang kalau mengetahui dia berhasil menyelesaikan bab klimaks ini. Semula sangat sulit menulis bab klimaks ini, karena setelah pertengkaran, sesuai draft akan ada permaafan, sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa dilakukan Kai terhadap Jinki.

"Dan akhirnya kau muncul di sini." Suara maskulin yang dalam itu menyapanya. Suara yang membuat jantung Kai langsung berpacu dengan kencang, dia menoleh dan sosok yang dibayangkannya berdiri di sana.

Lelaki itu tampak lelah, dengan jas resmi yang sudah dilepas dan disampirkan di pundaknya. Dasi yang sudah terlepas sepenuhnya dan kancing kemeja atasnya yang dibuka.

" _Annyeong_." Gumam Kai, tiba-tiba merasa malu ketika ingatan akan ciuman mereka malam itu menyeruak di benaknya.

Chanyeol tampaknya memahami, lelaki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya lembut,

"Dari kejauhan kau tampaknya senang. Apakah kau berhasil menyelesaikan tulisanmu?"

Kai mengangguk, "Bab yang paling sulit sudah kulalui, besok tinggal membereskan semuanya."

"Kita harus merayakannya." Chanyeol terkekeh, penampilannya yang formal dan sedikit berbeda dengan biasaya tampak melembut ketika dia tertawa, "Tunggu sebentar ya aku mandi dulu, aku akan segera menyusulmu kembali."

Ketika Chanyeol pergi, Kai membaca ulang kisah yang baru saja ditulisnya. Sudah jelas tokoh wanita dalam novel buatannya tergila-gila kepada sang tokoh lelaki, dia digambarkan selalu berbunga-bunga ketika tokoh lelaki itu ada di benaknya.

Berbunga-bunga?

Kai tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu, selama ini dia selalu menuliskan deskripsi perasaan dalam bentuk tulisan dengan lancar. Tetapi ketika menelaah perasaannya sendiri dia benar-benar kebingungan.

Apakah dia sedang merasakan berbunga-bunga ketika bersama Chanyeol? Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah perasaan begitu kuat muncul kepada seseorang yang tidak begitu kita kenal?

Chanyeol turun lagi hampir dua puluh menit kemudian. Rambutnya basah dan dia mengenakan baju santai, celana jeans, dan kaos berkerah yang semakin menonjolkan bentuk tubuhnya yang bagus,

Seolah sudah biasa, lelaki itu langsung mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Kai. Dia memberi isyarat kepada pelayan untuk membawakannya minuman.

Dalam waktu singkat, pelayan itu meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam pekat di depan mereka berdua,

Suasana cafe cukup ramai ketika itu, padahal waktu sudah hampir beranjak tengah malam. Sekelompok pemuda yang baru datang tampaknya memilih menikmati malam sambil mengobrol di tempat yang paling ujung sebelah sana menambah keriangan suasana, sedangkan beberapa pengunjung yang lain memilih untuk mencicipi hidangan dalam suasana intim yang elegan berduaan.

"Mau makan sesuatu?" Chanyeol melirik ke arah buku menu dan tersenyum kepada Kai,

"Aku sudah makan tadi sore." Kai tersenyum, kemudian melirik cangkir kopi di depannya, "Tetapi secangkir kopi tidak akan kutolak, " gumamnya dalam senyum.

"Aku lapar." Chanyeol menekuri buku menu dan merenung, dia sudah makan di rumah Sulli tadi, tapi dia hampir tidak bisa menelan makanannya, "Mungkin aku akan meminta sup ini." Chanyeol memanggil pelayan lagi dan menyebutkan pesanannya.

Setelah pelayan pergi, Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya dan menopang dagunya dengan kedua siku di meja, tatapannya tajam dan intens,

"Kau tidak kemari lama sekali."

Apakah Chanyeol setiap hari menunggunya? Kai melirik gelisah ke arah Chanyeol, bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Apakah karena kejadian waktu itu? Ciuman waktu itu?" sambung Chanyeol lagi, dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Kai membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak ada kalimat yang keluar. Suaranya seakan tertelan di tenggorokannya.

Chanyeol mengamati Kai, lalu tertawa, "Untuk seseorang yang penghidupannya berasal dari rangkaian kata-kata, kau tampak sulit sekali mengeluarkan sepatah kata sekalipun."

Pipi Kai memerah, dan dia memalingkan muka, tidak tahan ditatap setajam itu. Tetapi kemudian pertanyaan di hatinya mendesaknya,

"Kenapa waktu itu kau menciumku?"

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lembut, "Karena aku merasakan sesuatu yang lebih kepadamu." Gumamnya, "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud merendahkanmu dengan menciummu, itu terjadi begitu saja." Chanyeol mendesah, "Setelah itu kau bahkan tidak mau muncul di cafe, aku panik... dan berpikir kau mungkin marah kepadaku." Tatapan Chanyeol melembut, "Kai, mungkin ini memang terlalu cepat, kita baru bertemu beberapa kali, belum mengenal satu sama lain. Tetapi ada perasaan nyaman yang kurasakan ketika bersamamu, bahkan ketika pertama kali kau menyapaku. Perasaan nyaman yang membuatku meyakini bahwa aku harus mencoba untuk lebih dekat bersamamu."

"Oh." Kai bergumam pelan membuat Chanyeol tergelak,

"Oh?" Lelaki itu mengulangi gumaman Kai, "Aku berusaha setengah mati menjelaskan perasaanku ini kepadamu dan tanggapanmu hanya 'Oh' ?" Lalu jemari lelaki itu meraih jemari Kai dari seberang meja dan menggenggamnya lembut, "Kai aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, kau masih sakit karena perbuatan Jinki dan berusaha menyembuhkan dirimu, tapi aku hanya ingin bersamamu, ada di dekatmu, dan berusaha lebih mengenalmu. Aku berharap kau juga bisa mengenalku lebih dekat dan mungkin kita bisa melihat bersama-sama akan di bawa kemana perasaan ini."

Semua ini terlalu cepat, Kai membatin dalam hati, dia bahkan tidak tahu apapun tentang Chanyeol dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tetapi ajakan Chanyeol untuk berjalan bersama dan menelaah arti dari kebersamaan mereka terasa begitu menggoda.

"Kai?" Chanyeol memanggil lagi, mulai tidak sabar dengan diamnya Kai, dia butuh jawaban, segera. Setelah itu dia bisa bertindak cepat, meluruskan semua rencananya.

Kai menatap Chanyeol, melihat kesungguhannya di situ, Chanyeol memang luar biasa tampan, tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya tidak pernah sadar menebarkan pesonanya ke orang-orang, tidak seperti Jinki. Dan Chanyeol juga baik, lembut, serta menghormatinya, mungkin Kai bisa mencobanya. Dengan lebih sering bersama Chanyeol, mencoba mengenalnya lebih dekat dan kemudian memutuskan apakah akan membuka hatinya ke dalam hubungan yang lebih serius dengan Chanyeol atau tidak.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku bersedia mencobanya, Chanyeol. Tetapi hanya itu, kita bersama-sama berusaha untuk lebih saling mengenal. Dan mengenai hasil akhirnya mungkin bisa kita lihat nanti."

Sinar kemenangan muncul di mata Chanyeol, tetapi lelaki itu dengan cepat menutupinya, membuat wajahnya tampak lembut, "Terima kasih atas kesempatan yang kau berikan ini Kai."

* * *

Pagi harinya, Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di ruangannya di kantor pusat kedatangan tamu. Tamu yang sudah sangat di tunggunya. Seorang lelaki yang sangat tampan, dan juga sahabatnya.

"Jadi kau meminta bantuanku?" Johnny menatap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kaulah satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya bisa melakukannya.

Johnny tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Mungkin di dunia ini, hanya kaulah satu-satunya orang yang meminta sahabatnya untuk merayu tunangannya," Tatapannya berubah serius, "Apakah kau yakin ini akan berhasil? Sulli kelihatannya sangat mencintaimu dan dia sudah akan menikah denganmu. Mungkin saja dia sangat setia kepadamu dan susah dirayu?"

Mata Chanyeol bersinar dingin dan kejam, "Dia sudah pernah mengkhianatiku sekali karena aku kurang memberinya perhatian. Aku yakin dia akan melakukannya lagi kalau ada kesempatan."

* * *

" _Annyeong_." Chanyeol sudah menunggu di depan lobi apartemen Kai, mereka berjanji untuk menghabiskan hari sabtu ini bersama-sama. Memberi kesempatan kepada diri mereka untuk saling mengenal lebih dekat.

"Hai juga." Kai berdiri gugup di depan Chanyeol, menyadari penampilannya yang sederhana jika dibandingkan dengan penampilan Chanyeol yang begitu gaya. Oh, lelaki itu tidak berpakaian macam-macam, dia hanya memakai celana jeans warna hitam pekat dan T-shirt polo bergaris, tetapi entah kenapa keseluruhan penampilannya begitu luar biasa. Bahkan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di lobi apartemen pasti menoleh dua kali untuk meliriknya.

Tetapi bukan hanya penampilan fisik sebenarnya yang membuat Kai tertarik kepada Chanyeol. Aura lelaki itu yang misterius di balik sikap lembutnya, membuat Kai ingin mendekat dan ingin tahu.

Apakah dia akan seperti ngengat yang menjadi korban karena tidak bisa menahan ketertarikannya terhadap api yang menyala? Kai mendesah dalam hati. Setidaknya dia sudah mempersiapkan diri, memasang pagar di hatinya agar dia tidak terjun bebas, jatuh ke dalam pesona Chanyeol dan kemudian terluka parah.

"Kita akan kemana?" Kai melangkah bersama Chanyeol keluar. Mobil Chanyeol sudah disiapkan, diparkir di depan apartemennya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah, kemana saja, mungkin nonton, jalan-jalan, bersantai, apapun itu asal bersamamu."

Chanyeol mengucapkan kata-katanya dengan santai, tidak menyadari bahwa dia membuat pipi Kai memerah.

Mereka melakukan apapun yang dilakukan orang-orang untuk bersantai di akhir pekan, nonton, makan, jalan-jalan. Setiap detiknya terasa menyenangkan, mereka mengobrol tanpa henti, sangat cocok dalam pembicaraan apapun dan menyadari bahwa mereka punya banyak sekali kesamaan minat.

Bersama Chanyeol seharian pun terasa begitu sekejap saking menyenangkannya.

Tanpa sadar hari sudah beranjak malam. Ketika mereka mengendarai mobil hendak pulang, Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai di kursi penumpang, menatap Chanyeol dalam senyuman.

"Terima kasih atas hari yang sangat menyenangkan ini."

Chanyeol menoleh sedikit dan tersenyum simpul, "Sama-sama Kai, aku juga bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu, itu sangat menyenangkan." Lelaki itu meremas jemari Kai dengan sebelah tangannya, lembut. "Minggu depan kita lakukan lagi ya."

" _Nde_." Dada Kai membuncah dipenuhi oleh perasaan berbunga-bunga yang pekat. Oh ya, gawat! Seharian ini dia sudah berusaha memasang pagar di hatinya, tetapi Chanyeol sudah menerobos pagar itu, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan lelaki itu. Kai sepertinya sudah jatuh cinta kepada Chanyeol.

* * *

Sulli sedang duduk di dalam mobil, dalam perjalanan menuju butik langganan keluarga, dan merenung. Ini semakin lama semakin menakutkan, hari pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol sudah menjelang. Keluarganya sudah mempersiapkan semuanya terutama menyangkut gaun pengantinnya. Karena selain hal itu, untuk masalah persiapan pesta seperti dekorasi, gedung, catering, dan lain-lain mereka tidak akan perlu mencemaskannya. Chanyeol memiliki jaringan perusahaan di bidang resor, perhotelan, dan restoran. Lelaki itu tinggal menjentikkan jarinya dan sebuah pesta yang megah pasti akan disiapkan dengan mudah.

Tetapi perasaan Sulli terasa semakin tidak nyaman. Hari demi hari hubungan mereka merenggang, dan semakin dekat ke hari pernikahan mereka, Chanyeol semakin jarang muncul. Lelaki itu kadang hanya membalas pesan singkatnya sekenanya, tidak pernah mengangkat telepon ketika dia mencoba meneleponnya. Dan lelaki itu tidak pernah datang ke rumahnya lagi.

Sudah sebulan berlalu, bahkan kedua orangtuanya mulai menanyakan kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah muncul dan dengan senyum palsunya Sulli menjelaskan bahwa semua baik-baik saja, hanya saja Chanyeol memang sedang sangat sibuk. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, dulu meskipun sibuk, lelaki itu selalu menyempatkan menemuinya meskipun sebentar di akhir pekan.

Sulli tahu bahwa Chanyeol mungkin tidak mencintainya lagi. Sejak dia mengaku pengkhianatannya yang dilakukannya dengan Jonghyun karena begitu haus perhatian dari Chanyeol, yang membuatnya terjerumus terlalu jauh lalu hamil, cinta itu sudah musnah di mata Chanyeol. Tatapan Chanyeol kepadanya sudah berbeda, datar dan tanpa perasaan meskipun laki-laki itu selalu bersikap lembut kepadanya.

Tetapi Sulli bisa dibilang sangat mensyukuri kecelakaan itu, kecelakaan yang membuatnya didiagnosa tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi. Yang membuat Chanyeol sangat menyesal dan pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanggungjawab kepada Sulli.

Ya, Sulli tahu dia memanfaatkan rasa bersalah Chanyeol, tetapi dia mencintai Chanyeol dan tidak bisa membayangkan kalau harus ditinggalkan oleh lelaki itu. Pengkhianatan yang dilakukannya dengan Jonghyun semata-mata karena pelarian, dia membutuhkan kekasih yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang, yang selalu ada di dekatnya. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukannya, lelaki itu waktu itu sedang sibuk membangun bisnisnya, sehingga hanya punya waktu sedikit bersamanya. Dan dalam kondisi emosi yang labil, Jonghyun datang dan semua hal buruk itupun terjadi. Semua yang Sulli lakukan adalah untuk mengikat Chanyeol supaya bersamanya. Dia bahkan rela bertingkah seperti orang invalid, hanya agar Chanyeol bertahan bersamanya. Kelumpuhan ini adalah satu-satunya pengikatnya dengan Chanyeol, dan Sulli rela kesulitan seperti ini, hanya bisa berjalan ketika dia berada di dalam rumah dan hanya di depan orang-orang yang dipercayanya, semua demi memiliki Chanyeol.

Dia meremas kedua jemarinya kuat-kuat, Sebentar lagi... desahnya dalam hati. Dia hanya perlu bersabar sebentar lagi dan Chanyeol akan menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya. Dia akan menjadi istri Chanyeol dan lelaki itu tidak akan punya alasan untuk tidak memperhatikannya.

Butik itu cukup ramai, milik seorang desainer baju pernikahan yang sangat terkenal. Pegawai Sulli mendorong kursi rodanya memasuki butik itu. Sulli sudah membuat janji dengan Heechul, sang perancang sekaligus pemilik butik itu.

" _Annyeong_ cantik." langsung menyapanya ketika pegawainya mendorong kursi rodanya memasuki ruangan Heechul. Sulli memberikan isyarat kepada pegawainya untuk menunggunya di luar.

" _Annyeong_ , kau sudah menerima pesanku untuk deskripsi gaun pengantinku?"

"Sudah sayang, Heechul mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Sungguh deskripsi yang sangat spesfik, kau ingin gaunmu bertaburan dengan kristal yang mahal dan berkilauan ya? Untung saja tunanganmu kaya. Jadi kau bisa meminta gaun apapapun yang kau inginkan, aku akan mengukur dulu badanmu ya, baru aku terapkan ke beberapa desain dan nanti kau tinggal memilih yang mana" Heechul melirik ke arah pintu, "Ngomong-ngomong, tunanganmu yang tampan itu tidak mengantarmu?"

"Dia sibuk." Gumam Sulli sambil lalu, "Aku ingin gaun ini yang terbaik, Heechul-ah, harus yang paling indah dan paling cantik... Ini akan menjadi pernikahan yang pertama dan satu-satunya untukku."

"Tentu saja sayang." Heechul terkekeh, lalu menyuruh pegawainya untuk mengukur badan Sulli.

Tentu saja mereka kesulitan karena Sulli berada di kursi roda dan tidak bisa berdiri. Sulli sendiri merasa gemas karena sebenarnya dia bisa berdiri, tetapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya, karena semua sandiwaranya bisa ketahuan.

"Mungkin kita harus mengukur tubuhmu kalau Chanyeol sudah bisa datang bersamamu, sayang." Heechul menatap Sulli dengan menyesal, dia juga laki-laki tapi tubuhnya ramping dan gemulai jadi dia tidak bisa membantu Sulli supaya punya tumpuan untuk berdiri. Sementara itu kebanyakan pegawainya adalah perempuan, "Jadi Chanyeol bisa membantumu untuk berdiri."

"Mungkin aku bisa membantu." Sebuah suara yang maskulin dan begitu dalam muncul dari pintu, membuat Sulli dan Heechul menoleh bersamaan. Di pintu itu berdiri seorang lelaki yang amat sangat tampan. Darah asing sudah jelas mendominasi penampilannya, lelaki itu tinggi, sempurna dengan rambut cokelat muda keemasan, dan setelan tiga potong yang dijahit sempurna, menempel ketat dan seksi ke tubuhnya,

Heechul-lah yang kemudian memecah suasana, dia berteriak kegirangan dan hampir melompat mendekati lelaki itu. "Oh Ya Ampun! Johnny, kau sudah pulang dari Paris?"

* * *

" _ **C**_ _ **in**_ _ **t**_ _ **a**_ _ **dan**_ _ **p**_ _ **e**_ _ **nghi**_ _ **ana**_ _ **t**_ _ **an**_ _ **h**_ _ **an**_ _ **y**_ _ **a**_ _ **l**_ _ **ah**_ _ **d**_ _ **i**_ _ **ba**_ _ **t**_ _ **a**_ _ **s**_ _ **i**_ _ **o**_ _ **l**_ _ **e**_ _ **h**_ _ **s**_ _ **a**_ _ **t**_ _ **u**_ _ **g**_ _ **ar**_ _ **i**_ _ **s p**_ _ **e**_ _ **ngh**_ _ **a**_ _ **l**_ _ **ang**_ _ **y**_ _ **ang**_ _ **b**_ _ **e**_ _ **rn**_ _ **ama**_ _ **:**_ _ **k**_ _ **eset**_ _ **i**_ _ **aa**_ _ **n**_ **"**

 **PART 7**

Lelaki tampan itu hanya tersenyum tenang, tampak sedikit geli menghadapi kehebohan Heechul yang menyambutnya. Dia melirik ke arah Sulli dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan ke arah Sulli, membuat Sulli menyadari bahwa dia telah terpesona kepada lelaki itu. Memang Chanyeol tampan dan tetap nomor satu baginya, tetapi Chanyeol sangat jarang tersenyum, sedangkan lelaki ini, dia begitu murah senyum dan tampak sangat tulus secerah matahari,

"Sepertinya kau dan nona ini menghadapi masalah. Mungkin aku bisa membantu."

Heechul melirik Sulli masih tersenyum lebar, '"Ini Johnny, dia adalah salah satu investor butik dan salon kami. Kau tidak keberatan Sulli kalau Johnny membantumu?"

Siapa yang tidak keberatan kalau dibantu berdiri oleh lelaki setampan itu? Sulli berpikir bahwa kadang-kadang berpura-pura lumpuh ada untungnya juga...

"Sulli ingin membuat gaun pernikahan yang indah, Johnny. Kami sedang akan mengukur gaunnya."

Johnny melemparkan pandangan dalam ke arah Sulli, "Sayang sekali kau sudah akan menikah, aku iri kepada lelaki beruntung itu." Gumamnya penuh arti membuat pipi Sulli merona.

Heechul menepuk pundak Johnny sambil tertawa, "Jangan merayu Sulli, Johnny. Dia sudah punya tunangan dan akan menikah, mungkin kau bisa mengalihkan sasaranmu kepada gadis lain."

Johnny tampak tidak mempedulikan perkataan Heechul, dia masih memandang tajam ke arah Sulli. Ia lalu mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya lembut,

"Aku akan membantumu berdiri, maafkan ya." Bisiknya lembut di dekat telinga Sulli, "Sini, letakkan tanganmu di pundakku."

Sulli merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras, aroma maskulin itu langsung melingkupinya, membuatnya bergetar.

Dengan tangannya yang kuat, Johnny menarik Sulli berdiri, lalu menopang pinggangnya. Tangan Sulli berpegangan erat ke pundak Johnny, lalu melingkarkan lengannya di sana, sementara itu dia berakting sekuat tenaga untuk melemaskan kakinya, menumpukan beban tubuhnya di pundak Johnny.

"Nah tunggu sebentar, kami akan mengukurnya." Para pegawai Heechul mulai mengukur. Proses itu cukup singkat. Dan kemudian setelah Heechul selesai, Johnny mendudukkan Sulli lagi di kursi rodanya dengan lembut. Lelaki itu menyelipkan kartu namanya yang bernuansa hitam dan keemasan di jemari Sulli,

"Hubungi aku, kapanpun itu. Aku akan dengan senang hati membuang semua urusanku demi dirimu." Bisiknya pelan, lalu berdiri tegak, mengatakan sesuatu tentang pekerjaan kepada Heechul, kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan melangkah pergi.

Sementara itu Sulli masih menggenggam erat-erat kartu nama di tangannya itu dengan terpesona.

* * *

Siang itu Kai sedang berjalan ke minimarket di ujung jalan dari apartemennya ketika dia melihat Chanhyuk di dalam minimarket yang ia tuju.

Lelaki itu sedang membeli rokok, dan langsung menoleh ketika pintu terbuka lalu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Kai,

" _Annyeong,_ kita bertemu lagi."

Kai tersenyum menatap wajah yang sama persis dengan Chanyeol namun dalam versi yang berbeda ini, " _Annyeong,_ apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kai melirik ke arah cafe di ujung jalan, bukankah di sana juga ada rokok? Kenapa Chanhyuk malahan berkeliaran di tempat ini?

"Aku membeli rokok." Chanhyuk tergelak, "Kau mau membeli apa?"

"Hanya beberapa bahan makanan." Kai mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu melangkah menuju rak-rak tempat penjualan mie instant. Dia mengira Chanhyuk akan pergi dari supermarket itu setelah mendapatkan rokoknya, tetapi rupanya tidak, lelaki itu mengikutinya.

"Setelah ini, maukah kau jalan denganku? Kita bisa duduk, minum bersama, dan mengobrol."

Kai mengernyit, Chanhyuk tidak sedang berusaha mendekatinya bukan? Karena Kai sama sekali tidak melihat ada hal yang lebih dari pertemanan di mata Chanhyuk.

"Kita bisa berbicara di cafe." Gumam Kai akhirnya, memilih tempat yang paling aman.

"Jangan di cafe." Chanhyuk langsung menyela, "Chanyeol akan membunuhku."

" _Mwo_?"

"Chanhyuk mengangkat bahunya, "Kalau kau belum sadar, Chanyeol kan sudah mengincarmu untuk menjadi miliknya, dan kalau sampai dia tahu aku mendekatimu, dia akan membunuhku." Chanhyuk tergelak, "Meskipun rasanya pasti menyenangkan untuk membuat Chanyeol jengkel dan memancing kemarahannya keluar."

"Hah?" Kai menatap Chanhyuk dengan bingung, ada apa di antara dua saudara ini? Kenapa mereka tampak tidak akur?

"Aku tahu Chanyeol sedang mengejarmu, dan biasanya kalau dia mengejar seseorang dia akan melakukannya dengan kekuatan penuh. Dan aku tertarik kepadamu karena tidak pernah sebelumnya Chanyeol bertindak begitu intens pada seorang perempuan." Chanhyuk mengedipkan matanya menggoda, "Kau pasti perempuan yang istimewa, jadi maukah kau melewatkan sedikit waktumu untuk makan siang denganku, dan mungkin kita bisa berbagi cerita. Aku ingin lebih mengenal calon kakak iparku dan kau mungkin bisa tahu kisah-kisah tentang Chanyeol yang hanya kami yang tahu, seperti kisah masa kecil kami misalnya."

Kai merenung, rasanya tidak ada ruginya kalau dia menerima ajakan makan siang Chanhyuk, meski tampaknya selalu bersikap sesukanya, Chanhyuk tampak baik hati. Lagipula dari siapa lagi dia bisa lebih mengenal Chanyeol kalau bukan dari orang terdekatnya, saudara kembarnya?

Tempat yang dipilih Chanyeol adalah rumah makan sederhana di belokan perempatan, yang bisa ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki dari apartemen Kai. Kompleks apartemennya adalah kompleks perkantoran yang menjadi satu dengan kompleks perbelanjaan, karena itulah suasana cukup ramai di waktu makan siang itu.

Kai memesan kue-kue kecil yang tampak menarik berada di etalase ditemani oleh lemon squash yang menyegarkan. Sementara Chanhyuk memesan seporsi besar nasi goreng dan langsung menyantapnya dengan lahap.

"Aku lapar." Chanhyuk tertawa melihat senyum geli Kai ketika melihatnya makan dengan begitu lahap.

"Kau bisa makan di Garden Cafe, bukankah itu milikmu juga?" Dari cerita Chanyeol dulu, dia mengatakan bahwa Garden Cafe adalah warisan dari orangtua mereka beserta perusahaan lain-lain. Jadi Kai menyimpulkan bahwa perusahaan itu pasti dimiliki Chanyeol dan Chanhyuk bersama. Kai entah kenapa merasa bisa mudah akrab dengan Chanhyuk. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang lembut, tenang dan menyimpan aura misterius di dalam dirinya, Chanhyuk lebih ceria, mudah tertawa dan menguarkan aura yang cerah. Sama seperti ketika bersama Chanyeol, beberapa perempuan banyak yang tidak mampu menahan diri untuk menoleh dua kali sambil mengagumi ketampanan Chanhyuk.

"Garden Cafe bukan milikku." Chanhyuk menelan suapan terakhirnya dan meneguk sodanya dengan bahagia, "Semuanya sudah menjadi milik Chanyeol."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Chanhyuk tertawa, "Ayah kami mewariskan semuanya kepada kami berdua, tetapi tentu saja aku tidak mau melanjutkan usaha ayah kami sebagai bisnisman. Aku tidak mau leherku tercekik dasi dan badanku gatal karena kepanasan seharian harus memakai jas yang kaku itu. Karena itulah, begitu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengambil alih tanggung jawab, aku meminta pencairan seluruh bagianku di warisan appa dan melepaskan seluruh kepemilikanku di semua perusahaan appa." Chanhyuk mengangkat bahu, "Jadi Chanyeol membantuku, mengambil alih seluruh perusahaan atas namanya dan mencairkan uangku dalam bentuk dana di bank. Untuk selanjutnya seluruh perusahaan itu tidak ada urusannya lagi denganku, termasuk cafe itu."

Termasuk cafe itu? Kai merenung, Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa warisan utama ayah mereka adalah cafe itu dan beberapa hal lain. Tapi dari nada bicara Chanhyuk, seperti juga yang dikatakan Lay, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang lebih besar di sini entah apa.

"Kau tidak tahu ya." Chanhyuk dengan cepat membaca ekspresi Kai, "Apakah Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa warisan orang tua kami hanya cafe itu?"

Kai mengangguk menatap Chanhyuk bingung ketika lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak,

"Oh Astaga, dasar Chanyeol, mungkin dia takut kau lari terbirit-birit ketakutan ketika tahu bahwa dia sangat kaya dan berkuasa. Kai, perlu kau tahu, Garden Cafe itu hanyalah setitik kecil dari warisan ayah kami. Di luar itu, Chanyeol memimpin jaringan besar bisnis kuliner dan perhotelan serta resor-resor mewah di semua lokasi strategis yang tersebar hampir di seluruh negara ini." Chanhyuk mengangkat bahu, "Dari warisan yang dicairkan Chanyeol dalam bentuk uang untukku, sebagai ganti penyerahan hak kepemilikan perusahaan saja aku sudah bisa hidup mewah seumur hidupku tanpa harus memikirkan bekerja," Senyumnya melebar, "Bayangkan apa yang dimiliki Chanyeol, sejak memegang perusahaan itu, dia telah mengembangkannya dengan kejeniusannya dan nilai seluruh perusahaan itu sudah menjadi berkali-kali lipat."

Kai ternganga, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka informasi ini. Chanyeol... Chanyeol yang dikenalnya itu ternyata adalah seorang miliarder kaya?

Tiba-tiba Kai merasa gugup. Selama ini dia mau menjalin hubungan dengan Chanyeol karena mereka sama. Sama-sama orang biasa, yang menjalani hidup dengan biasa pula. Tetapi Kai tidak pernah menyangka kalau Chanyeol adalah bisnisman jenius dengan kehidupan yang kompleks dan kekayaan yang terdengar menakutkan.

Kai masih mengernyit, menyisakan satu pertanyaan di benaknya. Kenapa Chanyeol seolah menutupi keadaannya? Apakah dia takut bahwa Kai adalah perempuan gila harta? Yang hanya ingin mengincar hartanya?

"Mungkin kau lihat hubunganku dengan Chanyeol tidak begitu baik." Chanhyuk bergumam lagi, tidak menyadari pikiran kalut yang berkecamuk di benak Kai, "Kami sebenarnya saling menyayangi, hanya saja kadangkala aku merasa bahwa Chanyeol menyimpan kemarahan kepadaku."

"Kemarahan?"

"Ya. Dia baik kepadaku, selalu ada setiap aku membutuhkan selayaknya seorang kakak. Tetapi ada kalanya aku merasakan dia marah kepadaku, tetapi menyimpannya dalam-dalam."

"Kenapa Chanyeol menyimpan kemarahan kepadamu?"

"Karena aku menolak tanggung jawab atas perusahaan itu dengan egois." Chanhyuk tersenyum malu, "Mau bagaimana lagi, perusahaan itu bukanlah impianku, aku seorang seniman, aku memiliki hasrat yang mendalam sebagai pelukis. Jadi aku mengusulkan kepada Chanyeol supaya menjual saja seluruh perusahaan kami dan kemudian mengambil mimpi kami masing-masing."

"Chanyeol menolaknya." Gumam Kai.

"Ya tentu saja Chanyeol menolaknya, kakakku itu terlalu senang memikul tanggung jawab. Dia saat itu bersekolah untuk menjadi koki profesional sesuai impiannya, dan dengan bodohnya dia meninggalkannya, demi memikul tanggung jawab di perusahaan itu. Dia menjalaninya dengan kesadaran tentu saja, tetapi tetap saja aku merasa dia marah kepadaku." Chanhyuk mengangkat bahunya,

"Mungkin dia melihat betapa bahagianya aku karena meninggalkan tanggung jawabku dan memilih mengejar mimpiku, mungkin dia berandai-andai seandainya saja dia bisa melakukan hal yang sama denganku."

"Tetapi Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bisa." Kai mulai memahami bagaimana kepribadian Chanyeol, lelaki itu tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya.

"Ya, dia tidak pernah bisa, karena itulah jauh di dalam dirinya ada kemarahan. Kemarahan karena dia yang harus memikul seluruh beban dan tanggung jawab." Mata Chanhyuk tampak melembut,

"Salah satu kelemahan Chanyeol adalah ketika dia dihadapkan pada posisi di mana dia harus bertanggung jawab, dia pasti akan mengambilnya tanpa ampun dan kemudian merusak dirinya sendiri."

* * *

Kai sedang duduk di sofa di dalam apartemennya masih memikirkan kata-kata Chanhyuk tadi. Setelah makan siang Chanhyuk harus langsung pergi karena ada janji dengan salah seorang temannya, jadi mereka berpisah, setelah Chanhyuk sempat meminta nomor ponselnya.

Ponselnya berbunyi, Kai meliriknya dan mengangkatnya ketika melihat nama Yoona di sana.

"Kenapa Yoon, bukankah naskah terakhirnya sudah aku serahkan kepadamu?"

"Hei tidak bolehkah aku menelepon sahabatku dan tidak membahas masalah pekerjaan?" Yoona tertawa di seberang sana, "Aku ada di dekat-dekat sini, aku mau mampir ke sana."

Setengah jam kemudian, Yoona sudah ada di dalam apartemennya. Dia membawa dvd terbaru dan dua cup besar popcorn, itu adalah DVD komedi romantis yang dibintangi dan Jennifer Aniston.

Mereka duduk di sofa itu, dan terpesona dengan kisahnya yang lucu dan romantis. Dan ketika film itu selesai dengan ending yang manis dan membahagiakan, tiba-tiba saja Kai mengingat Chanyeol dan bergumam,

"Pemilik café itu..."

Yoona langsung menatapnya dengan tertarik,

"Hmmm, Chanyeol? Aku masih penasaran dengan wajahnya, mengingat saudara kembarnya luar biasa tampannya, aku yakin dia pasti tak kalah tampan."

Kai sudah bercerita kepada Yoona tentang kedekatannya dengan Chanyeol dan Yoona mendorongnya dengan penuh semangat untuk mencoba membuka hatinya. Kalaupun tidak berhasil, toh Kai sudah mencoba menyembuhkan luka lamanya, kata Yoona waktu itu.

"Ne." Kai mengangguk, "Dia ternyata seorang miliarder?"

" _Mwo_?" Kali ini Yoona hampir terlonjak dari duduknya, "Dan kau tahu itu bukan dari dirinya sepertinya?"

"Ya. Chanyeol tidak pernah menceritakan kepadaku, dia bilang dia memiliki cafe itu dan yang lain-lain. Aku bingung kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku. Apakah dia tidak percaya kepadaku atau dia hanyalah orang kaya yang paranoid mendekati perempuan karena takut perempuan itu akan mengincar hartanya?"

"Mungkin Chanyeol akan menjelaskannya nanti kepadamu, mungkin waktunya belum tepat." Yoona membuka laptopnya dengan bersemangat, "Sejak adanya mesin pencari ini kau hanya perlu memasukkan namanya dan semua berita tentangnya akan keluar. Kalau dia memang seorang miliarder, dia pasti akan muncul di salah satu berita."

Dengan cekatan Yoona mengetikkan nama "Chanyeol" dengan keyword tambahan "Garden Cafe."

Dan sederet berita langsung keluar ketika tombil 'search' ditekan. Berita itu kebanyakan dari kolom bisnis dan keuangan, yang memberitakan tentang resort dan hotel-hotel berbintang lima yang tersebar di negara ini. Yang semuanya dimiliki oleh seorang miliarder muda bernama "Park Chanyeol"

Kai dan Yoona ternganga membaca semua informasi itu. Lalu saling berpandangan dengan takjub.

"Kai." Yoona akhirnya yang bisa bergumam, "Kalau memilih laki-laki, kau benar-benar tidak tanggung-tanggung."

Setelah Yoona pulang. Kai memutuskan untuk mandi air panas di bawah pancuran dan bersantai. Naskahnya sudah selesai, dan dia bisa tenang sebentar sebelum Yoona menyerahkan beberapa koreksian editan yang harus ia revisi.

Dia merasakan nikmatnya mandi air panas yang menyenangkan di tubuhnya dan melemaskan badannya yang lelah. Meskipun benaknya masih bertanya-tanya, tetapi Kai berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

* * *

"Kau menemui Kai bukan?" Chanyeol langsung bergumam ketika Chanhyuk membuka pintu tempat tinggalnya. Lalu Chanyeol langsung melangkah masuk dengan marah ke dalam rumah.

Sementara itu Chanhyuk masih memasang wajah santai dan tersenyum mengejek, "Oh Astaga hyung, apakah kau menyuruh orang untuk mengikutiku?"

"Bukan kamu." Wajah Chanyeol tampak datar, "Aku menyuruh pengawalku untuk mengikuti Kai, dan dia bilang Kai makan siang bersama saudara kembarku. Apa maksudmu mengajaknya makan siang bersama? Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Whoa tunggu... akan kujawab satu-satu hyung." Tetapi kemudian Chanhyuk mengangkat alisnya, "Kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa kau menyuruh orang untuk mengikuti Kai?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengatakan informasi apapun menyangkut tadi siang." Chanhyuk bersedekap, menantang.

Lama Chanyeol menatap Chanhyuk dengan pandangan tajam, kemudian dia menghela napas panjang, "Kai punya seorang mantan tunangan yang mengejarnya, dan aku sudah membereskannya agar berada di tempat yang jauh dan tidak bisa mengganggu Kai lagi. Tetapi tentu saja aku tidak mau mengambil resiko, jadi aku menyuruh pengawalku untuk mengawasi Kai sementara."

Chanhyuk menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam, "Pastinya bukan untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau Kai menemui laki-laki lain selain dirimu bukan?"

Chanyeol tidak membantah, dia hanya menatap Chanhyuk dengan tajam, "Sekarang katakan kenapa kau menemui Kai tadi siang."

"Aku tidak sengaja menemuinya, kami berpapasan di minirmarket di ujung jalan."

"Minimarket?" Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku sedang berada di dekat-dekat situ dan membeli rokok." Gumam Chanhyuk tanpa rasa bersalah.

Chanyeol langsung mencibir, "Rumahmu berada puluhan kilometer dari sana, dan kau membeli rokok di sana di dekat apartemen Kai, kau pasti punya rencana di otakmu."

Chanhyuk tertawa, "Oh astaga hyung, kenapa kau dipenuhi rasa curiga? Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja berada di sana dan kemudian berpapasan dengan Kai di dalam minimarket itu. Jadi aku mengajaknya makan siang bersama."

"Dan apa saja yang kau katakan kepadanya selama makan siang itu?"

Chanhyuk tersenyum, "Kalau kau takut aku mengatakan kepadanya tentang Sulli, kau bisa tenang, aku tidak akan mengatakan kepadanya."

Sebenarnya itulah yang paling ditakutkan oleh Chanyeol. Dia takut Kai mengetahui tentang Sulli sebelum dia sempat membereskan semuanya. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, Kai pasti akan menganggapnya sama seperti Jinki, seorang lelaki pengkhianat yang tega mengkhianati perempuan yang menjadi tunangannya. Kai pasti akan benci setengah mati kepadanya kalau sampai dia tahu.

"Dan kalau kau sampai tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu, aku akan membuatmu menyesalinya Chanhyuk. Meskipun kau adalah adikku, aku tidak akan segan-segan."

"Aku takut." Chanhyuk bergumam mengejek, karena tidak ada satupun ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya, bertentangan dengan kata-katanya. "Hyung, Kalau kau tidak memberitahukan tentang Sulli, cepat atau lambat Kai pasti tahu. Dia sudah tahu bahwa kau adalah miliarder kaya, dan kau terkenal. Berita tentang pertunanganmu yang diselenggarakan dengan begitu mewah waktu itu pasti ada, terselip di salah satu berita di internet."

"Kau memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa aku seorang miliarder?" suara Chanyeol meninggi, dia tampak benar-benar marah sekarang.

Chanhyuk memundurkan langkahnya, menjauhi Chanyeol yang kali ini tampak benar-benar berbahaya, "Aku tidak tahu bahwa dia tidak tahu, kukira kau sudah mengatakan kepadanya, Lagipula kenapa kau merahasiakan statusmu kepadanya? Kenapa kau tidak mau dia tahu bahwa kau kaya raya? Apakah kau tidak percaya kepadanya?"

"Bukan karena itu!" Chanyeol berteriak, "Seperti yang kau bilang tadi, karena kalau sampai dia tahu aku kaya, dia akan mudah mencari informasi tentangku. Dan dia bisa menemukan info tentang Sulli sebelum aku bisa membereskan semuanya!"

Chanhyuk tertegun mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol yang terakhir, "Membereskan Sulli? Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Chanyeol menatap adiknya dengan dingin, "Kau telah merusak seluruh rencanaku, dan kali ini aku masih memaafkanmu karena kau adalah adikku. Tetapi ingat ini Chanhyuk, jangan pernah mencoba main-main setitikpun dengan Kai. Dia milikku, kau dengar itu? Dia milikku, dan aku akan menghancurkan siapapun yang mencoba mencurinya dariku." Setelah mengucapkan ancamannya, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan meninggalkan rumah Chanhyuk dengan pintu berdebam di belakangnya.

Sementara itu Chanhyuk menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan senyum simpul. Dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan semarah itu kepadanya, dia tahu bahwa jauh di dalam hatinya kakaknya itu menyayanginya.

Chanhyuk sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik kepada Kai, mungkin dia suka, tetapi Kai jelas bukan tipenya. Chanhyuk sengaja berpura-pura tertarik kepada Kai hanya agar Chanyeol tergerak untuk mengejar Kai lalu berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sulli.

Sudah sejak awal Chanhyuk tidak suka dengan Sulli, perempuan itu dulu pernah mengejarnya, lalu entah kenapa dia kemudian mengejar Chanyeol dan berhasil memilikinya. Chanhyuk merasa muak membayangkan pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Sulli kepada kakaknya, dan kemudian merasa benci ketika tahu kakaknya terjebak ke dalam pertunangan itu, yang hanya disebabkan oleh rasa tanggung jawab.

Selama ini kakaknya hanya pasrah, dikalahkan oleh sikapnya yang begitu bertanggung jawab. Dan Chanhyuk harus bisa melepaskan kakaknya dari pertunangan yang dia yakini akan menghancurkan hidup Chanyeol.

Kai adalah kesempatan terbaik Chanyeol untuk melepaskan diri dan meraih apa yang diimpikannya. Tetapi Chanyeol terlalu lambat dan penuh pertimbangan hingga Chanhyuk takut semua akan terlambat. Jadi Chanhyuk mendorongnya, dengan berpura-pura menyukai Kai juga, lalu mengajak Chanyeol bersaing untuk mendapatkan Kai.

Rencananya berhasil. Chanyeol sekarang mengejar Kai dengan kekuatan penuh. Sekarang Chanhyuk hanya bisa berdoa, apapun rencana kakaknya untuk menyingkirkan Sulli dari kehidupannya, semoga rencana itu berhasil.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Semoga suka ya sama updatenya.**

 **Jangan lupa klik review, follow dan favorite.**

 **Makasih buat yang udah review, follow sama favorite.**

 **Maaf ga bisa bales satu2 tapi author baca kok.**

 **Oke deh. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Bye~~**


	7. Chapter 8

**YOU'VE GOT ME FROM HELLO**

 **Judul : You've Got Me From Hello PART 8**

 **Genre : Romance,Drama**

 **Rate : T sampai M++?**

 **Casts :**

 **CHANKAI COUPLE**

 **Kai EXO (GS)**

 **Chanyeol EXO**

 **Lay EXO**

 **Onew Shinee**

 **ETC**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER , OOC ,typo, crack!pair.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **FF ini sebenernya ada hubungannya juga dengan FF Sweet Enemy dan FF Perjanjian Hati yang sebelumnya dipost.**

 **Jadi,di cerita aslinya ada empat cerita dari seriesnya.**

 **You've Got Me From Hello ini cerita yang ke3.**

 **Ini link cerita yang Sweet Enemy (SUDO couple) :**

 **s/12301846/1/SWEET-ENEMY**

 **link FF Perjanjian Hati (XiuHan couple) :**

 **s/12317589/1/PERJANJIAN-HATI**

 **Oh iya author juga post FF terbaru dari series ini, cekidot :**

 **link FF Pembunuh Cahaya (Krishun couple)**

 **s/12335647/1/PEMBUNUH-CAHAYA** _ **  
**_

 **Annyeong**

 **Author kembali dengan update FF ini**

 **Ya udah deh langsung aja**

 **Enjoy~**

 _ **PART 8**_

" _ **Kau membuka pagiku dan juga menutup malamku, sesederhana itu aku menginginkanmu**_ _ **.**_ _ **"**_

Ketika ponselnya berbunyi lagi, hampir jam sepuluh malam, Kai yang sudah berada dalam posisi meringkuk di ranjang dan bersiap tidur mengernyit. Dia sedang tidak enak badan, hari ini adalah hari pertama dia datang bulan dan dia selalu sedikit merasakan nyeri di perut bawahnya ketika sedang haid. Diangkatnya telepon itu,

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

"Kai?" suara Chanyeol yang dalam terdengar dari seberang sana, "Kenapa kau tidak datang kemari?"

"Oh... maaf Chanyeol." Dia lupa kalau sudah berjanji untuk ke cafe malam ini. "Aku... aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"Kau sakit?" suara Chanyeol terdengar cemas, "Kau sakit apa?"

"Anni..." Kai bingung, kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjelaskannya kepada Azka.

"Aku antar ke dokter ya?"

"Eh tidak usah..." Kai menelan ludahnya, "Ini sakit perempuan.."

"Sakit perempuan?" Dari suaranya Kai bisa membayangkan Chanyeol mengernyit di sana.

"Itu.. sakit perempuan setiap bulan."

Hening. Tampak Chanyeol berusaha menelaah kata-kata Kai, tetapi kemudian dia sadar,

"Oh."

Tiba-tiba saja Kai merasa geli karena sekarang Chanyeol yang salah tingkah.

"Maaf ya. Biasanya ini hanya berlangsung di hari pertama kok, mungkin kita bisa bertemu besok."

Hening, lalu Chanyeol bergumam, "Aku ke sana ya?"

"Jangan, aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Aku akan kesana." Chanyeol bergumam dengan nada keras kepala, lalu menutup telepon.

* * *

Ketika pintu apartemennya terbuka, Chanyeol berdiri di sana sambil membawa kantong kertas makanan dari cafenya. Lelaki itu menatapnya dengan cemas,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kaii menggeleng lemah, memundurkan langkahnya dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk,

"Sakit begini hanya bisa disembuhkan kalau berbaring."

"Kalau begitu duduklah berselonjor di sofa." Chanyeol mendahului Kai duduk di sofa, dan menunggu Kai datang. Dia mengambil bantal kecil dan meletakkan di pangkuannya, "Sini, berbaringlah di sini.

Sejenak Kai ragu, tetapi senyuman Chanyeol tampak begitu menenangkan, dan perutnya sakit. Dia tidak punya siapa-siapa di sini untuk mengeluh. Sambil menghela napas panjang dia duduk di sofa, Chanyeol langsung menariknya, menjatuhkan tubuh Kai supaya kepalanya berbaring di bantal di pangkuannya.

Rasanya begitu nyaman, meringkuk di pangkuan Chanyeol dengan jemari ramping lelaki itu mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Sudah makan tadi?"

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak selera makan."

"Aku bawakan kentang goreng dan sosis dari cafe kalau kau lapar malam-malam." Jemari Chanyeol membelai rambutnya lembut, membuat Kai mengantuk.

"Gomawo Chanyeol.." suara Kai melemah, dia menguap.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menungguimu di sini."

"Terima kasih ya." Kai mengulangi ucapan terimakasihnya, lalu menutup matanya, merasakan damai yang menenangkan. Dia memejamkan matanya dan terlelap.

Chanyeol duduk di sana, mengamati Kai yang terbaring di pangkuannya. Hasratnya untuk memiliki perempuan ini begitu besar, tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya pada perempuan manapun. Perempuan ini adalah hasratnya. Dan setiap kali pula Chanyeol rela melepaskan apa yang menjadi hasratnya, demi keharusan untuk memikul sebuah tanggung jawab.

Kali ini itu tidak akan terjadi. Chanyeol akan mempertahankan Kai di sampingnya. Lelaki itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Kai yang terlelap dengan lembut.

" _Saranghae, Kai_."

* * *

Kai bangun di pagi hari dengan badan segar, dia membuka matanya dan menatap ruangan yang temaram. Masih sangat pagi sepertinya di luar, meskipun sinar matahari sudah menembus dengan malu-malu melalui gorden jendela.

Sejenak dia merasa bingung, kenapa dia tidur di ruang tamu. Tetapi dia lalu sadar.

Chanyeol..

Dengan gerakan pelan, Kai melihat ke atas dan menyadari bahwa kepalanya ada di atas bantal kecil di pangkuan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tertidur pulas sambil terduduk, tubuhnya menyandar ke sofa dan kelihatannya sangat lelap.

Kai bergerak perlahan supaya tidak membangunkan Chanyeol. Tetapi rupanya Chanyeol terbiasa waspada ketika tidur karena dia langsung membuka matanya.

Mereka bertatapan, di pagi yang temaram dan udara dingin yang menguar sejuk dari jendela. Lalu Chanyeol tersenyum lembut,

" _Good morning_."

Tiba-tiba Kai merasa malu. Lelaki itu baru bangun dari tidurnya dan tetap terlihat sempurna, sedangkan penampilannya sekarang pasti sudah amburadul.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Sakit perutmu?"

"Sudah mendingan." Dengan gerakan canggung, Kai duduk dan menjauh dari Chanyeol, menyadari bahwa semalaman mereka sudah tidur bersama.

"Izinkan aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu." Chanyeol melirik ke arah kantong kertas makanan yang dibawanya dari cafe yang tidak tersentuh, "Mungkin makanan ini masih bisa diselamatkan."

Chanyeol kelihatan tidak canggung sama sekali, seolah-olah tempatnya memang di sini. Dia meraih kantong kertas itu, setengah bersenandung melangkah ke dapur Kai, dan memasak.

Kai sejenak termangu, menatap Chanyeol yang tampak begitu luwes dan santai memasak di dapur, lelaki itu tampak menikmatinya. Tiba-tiba Kai merasa tersentuh. Lelaki ini ingin menjadi koki, tetapi dia meninggalkan impiannya demi rasa tanggung jawabnya, dia pasti merasakan perasaan hampa di dalam dirinya. Kai sendiri tidak akan bisa membayangkan kalau dia tidak boleh menulis lagi.

"Aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu ya." Gumam Kai pelan dari sofa.

Chanyeol yang sedang memasak omelet beraroma harum dari bahan-bahan yang dia temukan di kulkas Kai, menoleh dan tersenyum lembut,

"Silahkan. Ketika kau kembali, makanan sudah siap."

Dan Chanyeol memang benar. Ketika dia selesai mandi, dapur itu beraroma harum dengan telur dan ham yang sudah digoreng, serta aroma kopi yang menguar memenuhi ruangan.

"Makanlah." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Sarapan spesial dari koki paling tampan di dunia." Gumamnya menggoda,

Kai terkekeh geli, dan Chanyeol meninggalkannya sebentar untuk ke kamar mandi.

Ketika kembali rambut Chanyeol basah dan dia tampak segar. Kai sudah menyeruput kopinya dan mencicipi sedikit omelet yang luar biasa enaknya itu.

"Suka?" Tanya Chanyeol duduk di seberang Kai di meja makan itu lalu menyesap kopinya yang masih mengepul panas.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak pernah memakan omelet yang begitu enaknya. Omelet buatanmu memang lezat." Gumam Kai sambil tersenyum.

Tatapan Chanyeol di atas cangkir kopinya tampak begitu intens, "Kalau kau menikah denganku, aku berjanji akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu setiap pagi."

Hampir saja Kai tersedak omeletnya, dia mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol terkejut,

"Hah?"

Chanyeol terkekeh dan barulah Kai sadar bahwa Chanyeol sedang menggodanya. Pipinya langsung memerah karena malu.

"Tidak lucu, tahu." Gumamnya sambil cemberut,

Chanyeol masih terkekeh, tetapi matanya bersinar dengan serius, "Aku tidak sedang melucu Kai, bayangan itu ada di benakku. Kau dan aku menikah, lalu hidup bahagia selama-lamanya."

Kai merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras akibat kata-kata Chanyeol, "Bukankah masih terlalu dini membicarakan ini?"

"Ya." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak membantah kata-kata Kai, "Tetapi aku tahu apa yang kurasakan, perasaan nyaman yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya kepada siapapun. Aku bisa saja duduk di sini berdua denganmu, tidak melakukan apa-apa dan tidak merasa bosan." Lelaki itu menyentuh jemari Kai dari seberang meja dan menggenggamnya sungguh-sungguh, "Beginilah yang kubayangkan akan kulalui bersama istriku nanti. Duduk bersama setiap pagi, mengawali hari dengan bahagia, lalu berpelukan ketika malam tiba."

Kata-kata Chanyeol terdengar luar biasa indah sehingga Kai terpesona. Dia membiarkan tangannya dalam genggaman Chanyeol dan menghela napas panjang.

"Tetapi kau tidak jujur kepadaku. Chanhyuk berkata bahwa perusahaanmu tidak hanya mencakup cafe itu dan lain-lain. Kenapa Chanyeol? Apakah kau tidak mempercayaiku? Apakah kau berpikir bahwa aku mungkin hanya mengincar hartamu?" Kai tiba-tiba merasa terhina, "Kalau kau memang berpikir seperti itu, kau bisa tenang, aku tidak butuh hartamu. Aku bahkan bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri dan tidak perlu bergantung pada seorang lelaki hanya untuk menghidupiku."

"Aku tahu kau orang yang mandiri Kai, aku tahu kau tidak mengincar harta dan kekayaan." Chanyeol menggenggam erat jemari Kai, mencegah ketika Kai berusaha melepaskan diri. "Aku merahasiakannya karena takut kau merasa canggung dan lari dariku. Aku hanya ingin kau memandangku sebagai pria biasa, bukan sebagai seorang miliarder yang berkuasa."

Kai tercenung, menerima betapa benarnya kata-kata Chanyeol. Kalau dari awal Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat kaya, mungkin Kai akan merasa ngeri dan tidak akan memberi kesempatan kepada mereka untuk lebih dekat.

Kedekatan ini sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Ada suatu ikatan yang sangat erat di antara mereka, membuat dunia mereka saling tarik menarik.

Dan bahkan Kai bisa membayangkan kata-kata Chanyeol itu, mereka bersama-sama di pagi hari, memulai hari dengan bahagia dan berakhir di pelukan satu sama lain.

"Apakah kita akan berakhir di sana? Di impianmu tentang hidup bahagia selama-lamanya?" tanya Kai lemah.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja Kai, Happy Ending, seperti akhir dari setiap novel romantismu."

* * *

"Bagaimana?" Chanyeol bertanya cepat ketika Johnny memasuki ruangannya. Johnny memang sangat tampan, dia adalah sahabat Chanyeol ketika kuliah di luar negeri sebagai koki. Dan Johnny adalah koki handal yang kemudian mengembangkan bisnis hiburan mencakup salon, butik, dan bakery serta rumah makan yang kebanyakan dibangunnya bekerjasama dengan Chanyeol.

"Dia terpesona kepadaku tentu saja." Johnny terkekeh, "Tetapi belum cukup untuk membuatnya berani mengambil keputusan untuk membatalkan pernikahan itu."

"Kau sudah melakukan semua yang kukatakan kepadamu bukan?"

"Tentu saja, dengan sempurna. Aku mengunjunginya ke rumahnya, membawakan bunga lily kesukaannya, dia terkejut karena aku bisa mengetahui kesukaannya. Lalu aku menceritakan tentang kucing, seperti yang kau informasikan bahwa Sulli sangat menyukai kucing dan punya puluhan kucing di rumahnya. Dan sekali lagi dia terperangah karena aku mempunyai banyak sekali kesamaan dengan dirinya. Semuanya sempurna mulai dari makan malam, sikap lembut dan perhatian seratus persen. Aku yakin hatinya sudah berpaling, hanya saja belum ada sesuatu yang membuatnya mengambil keputusan penting itu. Seperti yang kau katakan, kau ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bisa mengkhianatimu bukan?" Johnny menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Dia tidak menolak ketika aku menciumnya semalam."

Sebuah bukti. Sebuah kenyataan akan pengkhianatan. Chanyeol sudah menduga bahwa Sulli tidak akan mampu bertahan. Perempuan itu mengatakan sangat mencintainya. Tetapi kalau dia sungguh mencintai, dalam keadaan apapun cinta tidak akan semudah itu tergoda untuk berkhianat.

Mungkin sejak awal Sulli tidak mencintainya, mungkin perempuan itu hanyalah terobsesi untuk memilikinya.

"Kalau begitu mungkin ini saatnya aku bertemu dengan Sulli."

* * *

Ketika Chanyeol datang, Sulli sangatlah gugup. Chanyeol sudah lama sekali tidak berkunjung. Dan Sulli... sudah terlalu sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Johnny hingga sampai di titik dia sudah tidak peduli lagi apakah Chanyeol akan datang atau tidak.

Tetapi pernikahan mereka sudah dekat, pernikahan itu adalah puncak impian Sulli untuk bisa memiliki Chanyeol pada akhirnya, dan dia tidak akan mundur. Sulli hanya berharap dia masih bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Johnny, mereguk seluruh perhatian yang tidak didapatkannya dari Chanyeol sebelumnya, dan semoga saja Chanyeol tidak akan tahu tentang perselingkuhannya sehingga pernikahan mereka akan berjalan mulus.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini Yeol?." Sulli memasang wajah merajuk, "Aku sampai berpikir bahwa kau mungkin sudah melupakanku."

"Aku sangat sibuk Sulli kuharap kau mengerti."

Sulli mendesah sedih, "Selalu begini Yeol, apakah nanti di kehidupan perkawinan kita juga akan seperti ini? Kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan mengabaikan aku?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Itulah konsekuensi kau menikah denganku, tidak akan berubah meskipun kita menikah. Aku mempunyai tanggung jawab yang besar di perusahaan yang tidak mungkin aku abaikan begitu saja. Kalau kau tidak siap menghadapinya kau bisa mundur."

"Apa?" wajah Sulli langsung pucat pasi.

Sementara itu Chanyeol memasang wajah datarnya, "Aku tidak bisa menjadi suami yang perhatian seperti yang kau inginkan, tidak akan pernah bisa. Kalau kau tidak siap menanggung kesedihan karena tidak pernah mendapatkan perhatian dari seorang suami, kau bisa mundur sekarang Sulli agar kau tidak menyesal. Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk menikahiku, untuk menjadi isteriku."

"Teganya kau!" Sullii berteriak, dan berurai air mata, "Kau sengaja melakukannya bukan? Kau sengaja mengabaikanku agar aku merasa tidak kuat dan membatalkan pernikahan ini? Kau ingin aku meninggalkanmu bukan? Agar kau tidak perlu memiliki istri yang lumpuh dan cacat sepertiku. Cacat karena kau!"

Perkataan Sulli itu membuat wajah Chanyeol memucat, tetapi dia mengendalikan diri dan berusaha membuat ekspresinya tetap datar.

"Well kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau! Karena aku tetap akan melanjutkan pernikahan ini! Apapun yang terjadi kau tetap akan menjadi suamiku dan aku akan menjadi istrimu!"

Lalu dengan marah Sulli memutar kursi rodanya, memasuki rumah dan meninggalkan Chanyeol berdiri di teras itu.

* * *

Kai sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. Revisian naskah dari editor belum diterimanya. Dia menghabiskan harinya dengan bermain game komputer sampai merasa bosan. Kemudian dia teringat perkataan Yoona pada hari itu, ketika mereka mencari data-data tentang Chanyeol di internet. Bahwa kita tinggal memasukkan sebuah nama saja di mesin pencari, dan kalau orang itu cukup terkenal, maka kita akan menemukan banyak informasi tentangnya.

Kai teringat, bahwa Chanyeol selalu tampak tampan di foto-fotonya di setiap kolom berita keuangan dan bisnis yang ada di internet. Lelaki itu memang berpenampilan berbeda, dengan jas resmi yang tampak sangat formal.

Dengan iseng, Kai membuka mesin pencari di internetnya, dan memasukkan nama lengkap Chanyeol di sana. Dalam beberapa detik, deretan hasil pencarian muncul.

Kai menelusurinya dengan sangat tertarik. Ada berita tentang merger hotel terbaru milik Chanyeol, pembukaan restoran bintang lima secara serentak, dan iklan tentang resor-resor mewah di kawasan pariwisata elit di beberapa kota.

Semua berita itu menyebut Chanyeol sebagai pemimpin perusahaan yang jenius dan kompeten.

Lalu mata Kai tertuju kepada sebuah kolom gosip. Hey... ada kolom gosip di antara semua berita keuangan dan bisnis ini. Dengan tertarik Kai membuka kolom itu. Itu adalah wawancara dan berita tentang profil Chanyeol, pengusaha muda yang sangat sukses dalam mengembangkan bisnis perusahaannya.

Kai membacanya dengan sangat tertarik, menelusuri kisah hidup Chanyeol dalam bentuk tulisan. Ternyata Chanyeol adalah seorang yang cemerlang dalam prestasi pendidikannya, dan juga...

Mata Kai berkerut pada sebuah berita bahwa Chanyeol sudah bertunangan dengan kekasih yang dipacarinya selama empat tahun. Tunangannya adalah seorang mantan model pro yang berhenti setelah mengalami kecelakaan, bernama Choi Sulli.

Jantung Kai berdebar keras, sebuah kejutan lagi... Chanyeol sudah bertunangan? Dan dari kolom berita itu, dikatakan bahwa tahun ini mereka akan menikah.

Dunia seakan runtuh di bawah kaki Kai.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Nah itu updatenya. Semoga suka ya.**

 **Ok ini balesan review dari chapter sebelumnya,**

 **Cute, lightdarklord88, Guest(s) : Ini udah lanjut ya**

 **Jjong86 : Iya. Ntar juga dapet karmanya**

 **Kai : love you too wkwkwk. Iya langka banget ya kayanya cowo kaya Chanyeol di FF ini**

 **Kaiya : Iya emang lagi banyak tugas negara. Hehe. Ini udah update ya.**

 **Peri Rumah ; Wah… iya maafkan juga diriku baru bikin poster FFnya soalnya. Hehe.**

 **GaemCloud347 : Jadi tidak ya… jadi tidak ya.. hmm**

 **Jongiebottom : CY pasti selalu semangat kok. Hehe.**

 **Oh iya author bisa dikontak lewat :**

 **Instagram : ot12barbiegirl**

 **Twitter : ot12barbie**

 **Ok deh. See you next chapter ^^**


	8. Chapter 9

**YOU'VE GOT ME FROM HELLO**

 **Judul : You've Got Me From Hello PART 9**

 **Genre : Romance,Drama**

 **Rate : T sampai M++?**

 **Casts :**

 **CHANKAI COUPLE**

 **Kai EXO (GS)**

 **Chanyeol EXO**

 **Lay EXO**

 **Onew Shinee**

 **ETC**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER , OOC ,typo, crack!pair.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **FF ini sebenernya ada hubungannya juga dengan FF Sweet Enemy dan FF Perjanjian Hati yang sebelumnya dipost.**

 **Jadi,di cerita aslinya ada empat cerita dari seriesnya.**

 **You've Got Me From Hello ini cerita yang ke3.**

 **Ini link cerita yang Sweet Enemy (SUDO couple) :**

 **s/12301846/1/SWEET-ENEMY**

 **link FF Perjanjian Hati (XiuHan couple) :**

 **s/12317589/1/PERJANJIAN-HATI**

 **Oh iya author juga post FF terbaru dari series ini, cekidot :**

 **link FF Pembunuh Cahaya (Krishun couple)**

 **s/12335647/1/PEMBUNUH-CAHAYA** _ **  
**_

 **Annyeong**

 **Author kembali dengan update FF ini**

 **Ya udah deh langsung aja**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **PART 9**

Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah Sulli dengan marah. Marah besar. Berani-beraninya Sulli mengancamnya seperti itu, padahal Sulli sendiri telah mengkhianatinya bersama Johnny. Apakah Sulli pikir Chanyeol tidak akan tahu? Apakah Sulli pikir Chanyeol begitu bodohnya?

Dengan kencang dia mengendarai mobilnya, dia butuh bertemu dengan Kai. Di saat kemarahannya menggelegak seperti ini, hanya Kai yang bisa menenangkannya.

Ketika sampai di depan cafe, Chanyeol memarkir mobilnya dengan sembrono. Dia tergesa memasuki cafe itu, hendak mengambil beberapa makanan kecil untuk dibawa ke apartemen Kai, tadi dia sudah berjanji untuk datang jam sembilan malam ke sana.

Tetapi kemudian langkahnya tertegun, melihat ke kursi di bagian sudut, tempat favorit Kai ketika duduk, dan melihat sosok itu di sana.

Kai? Kenapa dia ada disini? Bukankah dia masih sakit?

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, kerinduannya meluap. Dia ingin memeluk gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, untuk menenangkan hatinya dari kemarahannya terhadap Sulli.

"Kai, kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kita janji bertemu di apartemenmu?"

Kai mendongak dan Chanyeol tercekat, tatapan mata Kai kepadanya penuh kemarahan... kemarahan yang dibalut dengan luka.

Seketika itu juga Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Kai sudah tahu mengenai pertunangannya dengan Sulli.

"Kau membohongiku." Suara Kai bergetar meskipun dia tampak berusaha tergar, Chanyeol melirik ke anggur merah yang dibawa Kai, dan mengernyit. Perempuan itu sudah menghabiskan lebih dari satu gelas.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu, Kai."

" _Shirreo_!" Kai menyela dengan keras, lalu tertawa ironis, "Ironis bukan? Aku meninggalkan tunanganku karena dia berselingkuh dengan perempuan lain, tetapi sekarang aku malah menjadi selingkuhan dari seorang lelaki yang sudah bertunangan." Matanya menyala penuh kemarahan kepada Chanyeol, "Kau sangat kejam, Chanyeol, melakukan ini semua kepadaku."

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya Kai, semua ini tidak seperti yang kau kira..."

"Apakah perempuan bernama Sulli itu benar-benar tunanganmu?"

Chanyeol tertegun, lalu memejamkan matanya dengan pedih, "Ya."

Air mata mengalir di mata Kai, menuruni pipinya. Dia tampak amat sangat terluka,

"Apakah... apakah... kau mencintainya?"

Mata Chanyeol menajam. "Apakah aku mencintainya? Tidak. Kau pasti bisa merasakan itu, aku jatuh cinta setengah mati kepadamu, tidak mungkin aku mencintainya."

"Apakah pertunangan yang kau lakukan dengan Sulli dulu itu berlangsung atas nama cinta?" Kai bertanya lagi, berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan usapan tangannya.

Chanyeol memandang Kai dengan pedih, tidak mampu berbohong, "Pada mulanya semua atas nama cinta... lalu."

Hati Kai teriris perih, Chanyeol sama saja dengan Jinki, lelaki itu dulu menjalin pertunangan mereka atas nama cinta, kemudian mengkhianatinya begitu saja karena perempuan lain. Oh ya ampun! Teganya Chanyeol melakukan ini semua kepadanya. Kai tidak mau mendengar apapun dari Chanyeol, semua ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk dia tanggung,

"Cukup!" Kai menutup telinganya dengan tangan, tidak mau mendengar apapun yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol. "Sudah cukup, kau memang penjahat! Semua lelaki sama saja! Mereka semua jahat!" beberapa mata tampak melirik ke arah mereka, tetapi Kai tidak peduli. Dia terlalu marah dan sakit untuk peduli, dia beranjak pergi.

"Aku mencintaimu Kai!" Chanyeol setengah berdiri, berusaha meraih lengan Kai dan menahannya. Tetapi Kai yang sudah begitu marah, meraih gelas anggur yang tinggal setengah dan menuang isinya ke wajah Chanyeol,

"Pergi saja ke laut dan buang cintamu itu. Aku tidak pernah menerima cinta dari seorang pengkhianat!" Gumamnya marah, tanpa sadar dia menggenggam gelas itu dan melangkah pergi secepat kilat.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku di sana, basah oleh anggur yang dituangnya.

"Aduh!" Suara perempuan itu mengagetkannya, begitupun benturan keras yang dirasakannya. Kai mendongak dan terpaku karena merasa bersalah, dia telah menabrak seorang perempuan karena kalutnya, dan gelas anggurnya yang basah, yang dipegang di tangannya menempel di gaun putihnya, menimbulkan noda di sana,

"Oh… _Jeosonghamnida_.. Saya tidak sengaja." Perempuan yang menabraknya berucap dengan menyesal, mendongakkan kepala dan menatap perempuan itu. Perempuan itu sangat cantik, batin Kai dalam hati, dia pasti perempuan bahagia yang tidak pernah disakiti oleh laki-laki.

" _Gwenchana_." Gumam Kai lembut, menyadari bahwa Chanyeol masih duduk di sana, menatapnya dari kejauhan, tetapi tidak berusaha mendekatinya

Perempuan cantik itu melirik noda di gaun Kai dan menatap Kai dengan tatapan bersalah, "Tapi… Noda di baju anda.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bisa dibawa ke laundry, jangan dipikirkan." Kai menganggukkan kepala kepada perempuan itu, lalu mengucap permisi dan melangkah pergi.

Sebelum pergi dia meletakkan gelas kosong anggur itu di sebuah meja dekat pintu. Airmata mengalir di matanya ketika melirik cafe itu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia menyeberang menuju apartemennya. Hatinya hancur lebur, kali ini jauh lebih sakit daripada ketika Jinki mengkhianatinya. Jauh lebih pedih dan menyakitkan

Karena Kai sadar, bahwa dia sudah mencintai Chanyeol dengan sangat dalam.

Lay datang membawakan handuk untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol menerimanya dengan tatapan kosong, menggunakannya untuk mengelap wajah dan rambutnya yang basah oleh anggur.

"Tidak berjalan seperti yang seharusnya ya?"

Chanyeol termenung pedih, "Tidak."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelahnya?"

Pikiran Chanyeol bergejolak. Antara kemarahan yang makin menggelegak atas kata-kata Sulli kepadanya tadi, bercampur pada kemarahan ke dirinya sendiri karena dia terlalu lambat dan membuat Kai mengetahui mengenai pertunangan itu sebelum waktunya,

"Aku akan berbuat sesuatu. Nanti." Gumamnya dingin.

* * *

Malam itu, Chanyeol duduk di cafe semalaman, menatap ke arah jendela, ke arah apartemen Kai.

Dia masih merenung di apartemennya ketika pintunya diketuk.

"Masuk." Gumamnya tak bersemangat.

Pintu itu terbuka dan Chanhyuk melangkah masuk dengan gaya santainya, dia mengangkat alis melihat Chanyeol yang tampak begitu murung."Tidak bekerja hari ini?"

Chanyeol melirik Chanhyuk dengan dingin, "Tidak."

Chanhyuk tersenyum dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan Chanyeol, "Baru kali ini seorang Chanyeol meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya, karena seorang perempuan." Gumamnya ringan, membuat Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku memang ingin mampir menengokmu, tetapi beberapa pelayan di bawah tampaknya sedang asyik membicarakan insiden semalam. Dimana seorang perempuan menumpahkan anggur dari gelasnya ke sang pemilik cafe." Chanhyuk terkekeh, "Tidak ada perempuan lain yang berani melakukan itu padamu, dan kau membiarkannya, Chanyeol. Kecuali Kai."

Chanyeol hanya terdiam, meneguk kopinya dengan frustrasi.

"Apakah pada akhirnya Kai tahu tentang Sulli?"

Chanyeol mengganggukkan kepalanya, "Dia tahu sebelum saatnya."

"Sebelum rencanamu untuk menyingkirkan Sulli eh?" Chanhyuk melemparkan tatapan mata penuh tanya, ingin tahu apa sebenarnya rencana Chanyeol untuk Sulli. Tetapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa Chanyeol tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaannya, "Sudah kubilang kau sangat terkenal, dan sangat sulit menyembunyikan informasi semacam itu."

"Aku tahu, aku pikir aku akan punya waktu lebih lama." Chanyeol meringis pedih, "Kai dikhianati oleh tunangannya, dan dia sekarang menganggap aku sama brengseknya dengan tunangannya itu. Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskan tetapi dia tidak mau mendengarkan aku."

"Tunggu sampai dia tidak marah lagi."

"Aku takut dia pergi Chanhyuk, aku takut... aku... aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya." Chanyeol membungkuk, meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi

Dan Chanhyuk duduk di sana, mengamati dengan sedih, merasakan hatinya teriris. Baru kali ini Chanyeol bersedia meninggalkan seluruh tanggung jawabnya, demi mengejar perempuan yang dicintainya. Dan saudara kembarnya itu sekarang harus menghadapi kemungkinan untuk patah hati.

* * *

Chanhyuk berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sulli, menunggu. Sulli muncul beberapa saat kemudian dan mengernyit ketika mendongak dan melihat bahwa Chanhyuk yang muncul disana.

"Ada apa?" Sulli tentu saja bingung, tidak pernah sekejappun dia menyangka bahwa Chanhyuk akan datang menemuinya. Dia pernah berusaha mengejar Chanhyuk dan ternyata lelaki itu tidak pernah serius kepadanya. Pada akhirnya Sulli memutuskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Chanyeol, toh wajah mereka sama... Meskipun jauh di dalam hatinya... dia lebih mencintai Chanhyuk, Chanhyuk yang mudah tertawa, Chanhyuk dengan pakaian santai dan gaya menggodanya yang selalu membuat Sulli berdebar, dan semua hal yang sangat bertolak belakang dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlalu serius, terlalu formal, dan terlalu datar.

Tetapi Chanhyuk sepertinya tidak menyimpan perasaan yang sama. Sehingga Sulli harus puas memiliki saudara kembarnya yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Chanhyuk menatap Sulli dengan serius, tatapan yang tidak pernah dilihat Sulli sebelumnya karena Chanhyuk selalu penuh canda.

"Aku selalu tahu bahwa kau tidak pernah mencintai Chanyeol." Chanhyuk bergumam, membuka percakapan, menatap Sulli dalam-dalam, membuat Sulli mengernyit.

Ketika Sulli bertunangan dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya mengangkat alisnya waktu itu, tidak menolak tapi juga tidak menyetujui. Padahal waktu itu Sulli mengharapkan setitik reaksi kecemburuan dari Chanhyuk, sayangnya ternyata dia tidak tersimpan sedikitpun di hati Chanhyuk. Lalu setelah kecelakaan itu, tatapan tidak peduli Chanhyuk kepadanya berubah menjadi tatapan marah... Ah dia tahu tentang pengkhianatan Sulli kepada Chanyeol tentu saja, dan lelaki itu tampak jijik kepadanya serta berusaha menentang ketika Chanyeol bersikeras melanjutkan pertunangan itu. Tentu saja Chanhyuk tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menghalangi Sulli dan Chanyeol, sebentar lagi Sulli akan menikah dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang kurasakan." Sulli bergumam, mendongak menatap Chanhyuk yang masih berdiri dan menunduk ke arahnya,

"Aku tahu." Tiba-tiba saja Chanhyuk berjongkok di depannya, membuat matanya sejajar dengan mata Sulli, "Aku tahu persis bahwa akulah yang kau cintai."

Pipi Sulli memerah dan jantungnya berdebar mendengar kata-kata Chanhyuk itu. Apa maksud Chanhyuk sebenarnya?

Chanhyuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam dari beludru, dibukanya kotak itu. Isinya sebuah cincin berlian yang begitu indah dan berkilauan,

"Aku mencintaimu Sulli, sudah sedari lama aku memendam perasaan ini. Tapi kau lalu memilih bertunangan dengan Chanyeol. Aku menunggu lama dan pada akhirnya sadar bahwa kalian berdua tidak pernah saling mencintai. Aku yang mencintaimu, bukan Chanyeol. Dan aku yakin kau juga mencintaiku."

" _Mwo_?" Sulli benar-benar terkejut, bibirnya menganga, matanya berganti-ganti menatap cincin berlian itu dan beralih ke wajah Chanhyuk. Tetapi yang ditemukannya di wajah Chanhyuk adalah keseriusan yang dalam.

"Kalau kau bersedia, aku akan menghadap Chanyeol dan mengungkapkan semuanya, bahwa kita saling mencintai, bahwa kita ditakdirkan bersama. Chanyeol akan mengerti, apalagi aku sangat yakin bahwa dia tidak mencintaimu. Dia pasti akan memberikan restu kepada kita untuk bahagia bersama."

Mata Sulli tampak berkaca-kaca. Oh astaga. Chanhyuknya! Lelaki yang dicintainya dari awal. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menolaknya? Batinnya sendiri sudah mengakui bahwa dia hanya menggunakan Chanyeol sebagai pelarian, dia mencintai Chanyeol karena lelaki itu bagaikan perwakilan dari saudara kembarnya, dan yang dicintai oleh Sulli sesungguhnya adalah Chanhyuk.

"Kau... kau tidak sedang mempermainkanku bukan?" Sulli masih meragu meskipun hatinya langsung berbunga-bunga melihat senyum lembut Chanhyuk kepadanya,

"Aku? Bercanda? Percayalah padaku, Sulli, aku tidak pernah melakukan ini kepada perempuan manapun, tidak pernah sebelumnya. Hanya kau satu-satunya perempuan yang bisa membuatku berlutut dan menawarkan cincin. Dan aku akan mati karena patah hati kalau kau menolaknya." Chanhyuk menunjukkan cincin itu lagi dan berubah serius, "Nah, Sulli, maukah kau memutuskan pertunanganmu bersama Chanyeol dan kemudian bersumpah setia untuk menikah denganku?"

Air mata bahagia membanjiri mata Sulli, "Ya!" serunya bersemangat, dia memajukan tubuhnya, memeluk Chanhyuk erat-erat dan merasa begitu melayang ketika Chanhyuk membalas pelukannya, "Ya. Chanhyuk, aku bersedia! Aku akan menikah denganmu!"

Sulli tidak melihat wajah Chanhyuk yang begitu pedih ketika memeluknya. Chanhyuk sudah terlalu sering berbuat egois, memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Chanyeol, membiarkan kakaknya itu bertanggung jawab atas semua hal yang seharusnya mereka bagi bersama. Kini giliran Chanhyuk membalas budi, setidaknya dia bisa mengambil salah satu tanggung jawab Chanyeol yang paling berat. Pemandangan Chanyeol yang begitu menderita telah mendorongnya untuk berbuat ini. Dia bisa dan dia mampu untuk menolong kakaknya.

Biarlah dia yang mengambil alih tanggung jawab terhadap Sulli, dan membiarkan Chanyeol bisa mengejar cinta sejatinya.

* * *

"Aku harus berbicara denganmu." Chanyhyuk bergumam di pintu, menyadari Kai di dalam sana merasa ragu untuk membukanya.

Chanhyuk berhasil naik ke atas karena resepsionis apartemen mengira bahwa dia adalah Chanyeol, jadi dia membiarkannya masuk. Dan sekarang lelaki itu sudah berdiri di depan apartemen Kai, ingin memberikan penjelasan.

"Apakah Chanyeol yang mengirimmu kemari?" Tanya Kai dari balik pintu.

"Tidak. Saudaraku itu terlalu menderita untuk berpikir apapun, yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengurung diri di apartemennya dan merenung. Tidak makan, tidur ataupun bekerja, kalau terus-menerus begitu aku cemas dia akan mati." Chanhyuk mendesah, "Kumohon, biarkan aku bicara denganmu sekali saja, setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi.'

Kai tertegun, hatinya terasa pedih mendengar kata-kata Chanhyuk tentang Chanyeol, tetapi dia menguatkan hatinya, bukankah dia juga mengalami kepedihan yang sama? Dia tidak bisa makan, tidak bisa tidur dan terus-terusan menangis?

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Kai membuka pintu dan menatap Chanhyuk dengan dingin, "Katakan apapun yang kau mau, lalu pergilah."

Chanhyuk meringis menerima sikap dingin Kai, "Bolehkah aku masuk? Ini akan sangat panjang."

Kai menatap Chanhyuk, lalu pada akhirnya dia memundurkan diri dan membiarkan mereka masuk.

Mereka duduk di sofa, dalam keheningan,

"Well? " tanya Kai setelah beberapa lama tampaknya Chanhyuk belum ingin mengatakan apapun.

Chanhyuk mendesah, "Aku masih bingung harus memulai dari mana... kita mulai dari Sulli, tunangan Chanyeol." Chanhyuk melirik dan menemukan luka di mata Kai ketika nama Sulli disebut, "Sulli dulu mengejarku dan ingin memilikiku. Tetapi tentu saja aku hanya main-main dengannya. Dan setelah sadar dia tidak bisa memilikiku, dia mengejar Chanyeol. Chanyeol waktu itu masih begitu rapuh sepeninggal orang tua kami, dan Sulli menghujaninya dengan perhatian-perhatian hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menerima Sulli. Aku bilang 'menerima' karena aku yakin bahwa dari awal, Chanyeol tidak pernah mencintai Sulli. Dia hanya merasa dia bisa menerima Sulli di sisinya, itu saja. Dan kemudian merekapun bertunangan." Chanhyuk mengangkat bahunya, "Aku sedikit terkejut ketika Chanyeol mengambil langkah serius itu bersama Sulli, tetapi kemudian aku sadar, Sulli tahu betul kelemahan Chanyeol, dia tahu Chanyeol mudah merasa bertanggung jawab kepada seseorang dan dia memanfaatkannya. Mereka berduapun bertunangan. Dan semua tampak baik-baik saja. Sampai kemudian pengkhianatan itu terjadi."

Pengkhianatan? Jantung Kai berdegup kencang, Apakah sebelumnya Chanyeol juga pernah mengkhianati Sulli?

"Sulli yang mengkhianati Chanyeol." Chanhyuk bergumam, memahami pertanyaan yang ada di mata Kai, "Chanyeol sangat sibuk waktu itu, mengambil alih perusahaan yang diwariskan oleh ayah sehingga dia tidak punya waktu untuk memberikan perhatian kepada Sulli yang manja. Sulli yang manja dan haus kasih sayang akhirnya mencari pelarian kepada pria lain, seorang pria brengsek bernama Jonghyun. Lelaki itu merusaknya dan meninggalkannya dalam kondisi hamil."

"Hah?" Kai terkesiap, menutup mulutnya dengan jemarinya, tidak menyangka akan informasi itu.

"Ya. Dia hamil, dan dia ditinggalkan. Sulli menangis, datang kepada Chanyeol, berharap bisa memanfaatkan sikap tanggung jawab Chanyeol. Tetapi dia memperoleh yang sebaliknya, dia marah besar, semua itu sudah berada di luar batas toleransi Chanyeol. Sayangnya Sulli memilih waktu yang salah ketika mengaku, dia sedang berada di dalam mobil bersama Chanyeol, dan kemudian mereka mengalami kecelakaan."

Kai teringat berita yang dibacanya, bahwa Sulli adalah seorang model yang kemudian berhenti setelah sebuah kecelakaan...

"Sulli keguguran. Dan kakinya dinyatakan lumpuh, tidak bisa berjalan lagi selamanya. Chanyeol seperti yang kau tahu merasa sangat bersalah dan kemudian mengambil seluruh tanggung jawab terhadap Sulli, dia melanjutkan pertunangan itu. Melanjutkan rencana pernikahan itu meskipun hatinya luar biasa pedihnya. Seluruh perasaan yang pernah dimilikinya bersama Sulli tentu saja sudah musnah, tetapi dia tetap berusaha menjalani apa yang sudah dijanjikannya, dan dia berusaha tetap setia."

Oh Ya ampun. Kasihan Chanyeol. Itulah hal yang pertama terlintas di benak Kai. Kasihan Chanyeol... lelaki itu sekali lagi memikul tanggung jawab yang bertentangan dengan hati nuraninya.

Chanhyuk tersenyum kecut melihat ekspresi Kai, "Kau merasa kasihan kepadanya bukan? Begitupun aku? Chanyeol hidup dengan menanggung beban karena kebaikan hatinya dan aku selalu menentang pertunangannya dengan Sulli karena aku tidak mau dia menderita... Apalagi ketika kemudian dia bertemu kau, Kai."

Chanhyuk memajukan tubuhnya, "Kau pasti tahu dan merasakan bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar mencintaimu, dia tidak pernah selembut itu dengan perempuan manapun. Dulu dia begitu dingin, tenang dan pandai menutupi perasaannya, tetapi kepadamu dia sepertinya tidak bisa menahan diri." Chanhyuk mengamati Kai, " Kau pasti tidak tahu bahwa Chanyeol mempunyai rumah sendiri, sebuah rumah mewah di daerah elite yang sangat sejuk dekat dengan kantor pusat perusahaannya. Tetapi sejak bertemu denganmu, dia memilih untuk selalu pulang ke apartemen di atas cafe yang sederhana yang jauh dari kantornya, selarut apapapun dia pulang dia selalu berusaha ke sana. Hanya supaya dia bisa berdekatan denganmu."

Mata Kai terasa panas ketika dia mengingat kebaikan dan kelembutan hati Chanyeol kepadanya, melihat betapa sedihnya lelaki itu ketika pertengkaran mereka di cafe. Oh astaga, dia tidak tahu kalau seperti ini kisahnya. Kalau saja dia tahu...

Kalau saja dia tahu dia akan berbuat apa? Tidak mungkin kan dia menerima cinta Chanyeol dan membuat Chanyeol meninggalkan Sulli? Batin mereka berdua pasti akan sama-sama tersiksa, berbahagia di atas penderitaan perempuan lain.

Chanhyuk menghela napas panjang, "Sekarang kalian sudah tidak perlu bingung lagi. Aku sudah mengatasi Sulli."

Kai menatap bingung ke arah Chanhyuk, "Mengatasi Sulli? Apa maksudmu?"

Chanhyuk menatap Kai dengan pedih, "Aku sadar bahwa selama ini aku egois, membiarkan Chanyeol menanggung semuanya, aku hampir sama jahatnya seperti Sulli, mengetahui kelemahan Chanyeol adalah kebaikan hatinya, dan aku memanfaatkannya... Tetapi ketika hari itu aku melihat betapa menderitanya Chanyeol, aku tidak tahan. Aku ini adiknya dan adik macam apa yang bisa membiarkan kakaknya menderita padahal tahu bahwa dia bisa berbuat sesuatu?"

"Maksudmu...?" Kai bertanya-tanya, akan kemana arah dari kata-kata Chanhyuk itu.

"Yang dicintai Sulli sebenarnya adalah aku. Aku tahu persis itu sejak awal mula." Chanhyuk terkekeh, "Aku mendatangi Sulli pagi ini dan menawarkan pertunangan, berpura-pura mencintainya dan memintanya meninggalkan Chanyeol. Perempuan itu langsung menyambarnya bagaikan ikan hiu yang kelaparan."

"Astaga Chanhyuk? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Karena aku menyayangi Chanyeol, sejak kecil dia selalu menjaga dan melindungiku, bahkan sampai dewasapun dia selalu melakukannya. Sekarang giliranku untuk membuatnya bahagia."

"Tetapi kau tidak benar-benar mencintai Sulli.."

"Tidak apa-apa." Chanhyuk tersenyum, "Aku sudah mengambil seluruh jatah kebahagiaanku di muka, sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang mendapatkannya."

* * *

Sepeninggal Chanhyuk, Kai masih merenung kebingungan. Pada akhirnya dia memberanikan diri, menelepon nomor Chanyeol.

"Halo Kai?" pada deringan pertama telepon itu langsung diangkat, seolah-olah Chanyeol memang sedari tadi duduk merenung menatap ponselnya.

"Chanyeol." Kai memejamkan matanya, merasa bersalah ketika mendengar nada letih di suara Chanyeol, lelaki itu menanggung beban berat karenanya, "Aku... bisakah aku ke cafe? Aku ingin bicara."

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Yeyyy.. akhirnya bisa update juga.**

 **Maaf banget baru bisa update soalnya kuliah bener-bener sibuk :(**

 **Author bales dulu ya review chapter sebelumnya.**

 **ADL96, kaiya, jjong, jongiebottom, androxyz : Ini udah update ya. Makasih udah review.**

 **Jonggggie: Maaf nih baru bisa update. Pasti ketauan kok ntar Sulli kaya gimana.**

 **Guest : Pasti dong. Chankai harus bersatu pokoknya :')**

 **Ya udah deh segitu dulu ya.**

 **Makasih buat yang udah follow, favorite sama review.**

 **Yang belum review, ayo review! Biar author tau kesan kalian sama FF ini.**

 **Ok siipp. Bye. See you next chapter~**


	9. Chapter 10

**YOU'VE GOT ME FROM HELLO**

 **Judul : You've Got Me From Hello PART 10 END**

 **Genre : Romance,Drama**

 **Rate : T sampai M++?**

 **Casts :**

 **CHANKAI COUPLE**

 **Kai EXO (GS)**

 **Chanyeol EXO**

 **Lay EXO**

 **Onew Shinee**

 **ETC**

 **Warning : GS FOR SOME CHARACTER , OOC ,typo, crack!pair.**

 **STORY DON'T BELONG TO ME**

 **REMAKE DARI NOVEL SANTHY AGATHA DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA**

 **FF ini sebenernya ada hubungannya juga dengan FF Sweet Enemy dan FF Perjanjian Hati yang sebelumnya dipost.**

 **Jadi,di cerita aslinya ada empat cerita dari seriesnya.**

 **You've Got Me From Hello ini cerita yang ke3.**

 **Ini link cerita yang Sweet Enemy (SUDO couple) :**

 **s/12301846/1/SWEET-ENEMY**

 **link FF Perjanjian Hati (XiuHan couple) :**

 **s/12317589/1/PERJANJIAN-HATI**

 **Oh iya author juga post FF terbaru dari series ini, cekidot :**

 **link FF Pembunuh Cahaya (Krishun couple)**

 **s/12335647/1/PEMBUNUH-CAHAYA** _ **  
**_

 **Annyeong**

 **Akhirnya setelah sekian lama author bisa update juga**

 **Ternyata kuliah banyak banget kegiatannya huhuhu**

 **Ya udah deh langsung aja ya.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **PART 10**

 **"Di dalam hatimu yang penuh cinta, ada aku yang sedang menenun kebahagiaan."**

Chanyeol sudah ada di sana menunggunya, ekspresinya tampak cemas. Lelaki itu setengah berdiri ketika melihat Kai mendekat.

"Kai." Gumam Chanyeol menatap Kai dengan penuh kerinduan. Tiba-tiba Kai merasa kasihan kepada lelaki ini, lelaki yang begitu kuat dan berkuasa. Tetapi sekarang tampak begitu lelah dan berantakan, apakah itu karena dirinya?

"Kai." Chanyeol menatap Kai dalam ketika perempuan itu duduk di depannya, "Terima kasih sudah mau bertemu denganku dan memberiku kesempatan kedua. Aku.. aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu.."

Kai tersenyum lembut pada Chanyeol, "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Chanyeol."

"Sudah tahu semuanya?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya

"Iya." Kai menganggukkan kepalanya, "Chanhyuk memberitahuku semuanya tentang kisah pertunanganmu dengan Sulli. Dia meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman."

Itu adalah salah satu hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Chanyeol. Chanhyuk memberitahu Kai? Semuanya? Apa maksud Chanhyuk? Selama ini Chanyeol masih menyimpan kecurigaan dan mengira bahwa Chanhyuk juga menyukai Kai. Tetapi dengan memberitahu Kai dan meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman, bukankah Keenan sama saja membantu Chanyeol?

"Apa yang Chanhyuk beritahukan kepadamu?"

"Semuanya." Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan lembut, merasa tidak tega ketika menemukan kepedihan di mata itu. Dia yang menyebabkannya. Kemarahannya waktu itu, ketika dia tidak mau menerima penjelasan Chanyeol telah membuat lelaki itu menderita.

"Dan apakah dia mengatakan bahwa aku tidak mencintai Sulli sama sekali?" suara Chanyeol menjadi serak.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku Chanyeol atas semua kesalahpahamanku kepadamu. Aku mengataimu lelaki jahat, aku menganggapmu sama brengseknya dengan Jinki. Ternyata kau hanyalah lelaki yang terlalu baik hati."

Chanyeol mengernyit pedih. "Dan kebaikan hatiku ternyata membuatku tersiksa. Dulu aku mengira bisa menjalaninya bersama Sulli. Toh pada awalnya aku mencintainya, aku pikir aku bisa menerima dan memaafkan... Tetapi kemudian seperti katamu, mudah memang untuk memaafkan, tetapi sulit untuk melupakan..." Chanyeol mendesah, "Setiap melihat Sulli aku merasa muak, membayangkan harus menjalani hidupku bersamanya membuatku sangat tersiksa... Tapi janji sudah diucapkan dan harus ditepati, aku bertekad untuk menjalankannya." Mata Chanyeol menatap Kai dalam-dalam, "Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu."

Kai membalas tatapan Chanyeol dan membiarkan lelaki itu meraih jemarinya dengan lembut,

Chanyeol lalu melanjutkan. "Aku tidak pernah menyapa pelanggan manapun sebelumnya, apalagi seorang perempuan, sama sekali tidak pernah... Tapi kau membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri, kau dengan tubuh mungilmu dan ekspresi seriusmu ketika menghadap laptop membuatku melupakan semua aturanku. Aku menyapamu dan kau membalas sapaanku." Chanyeol menatap Kai dengan penuh cinta, "Detik itu juga, ketika kau mengucapkan 'hello' kepadaku, kau sudah memiliki hatiku."

Sebuah pernyataan yang sangat indah. Mata Kai tiba-tiba terasa panas. Lelaki ini sungguh tak disangka telah menumbuhkan cinta yang begitu dalam dan tulus kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak mempercayaimu." Bisik Kai lemah.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Situasinya seperti itu, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Aku sendiri juga salah, tidak menceritakan keadaanku dari awal padamu. Aku pikir aku bisa melepaskan diri dari masalah ini."

"Melepaskan diri?"

"Ya. Aku sedang berencana melepaskan diri dari Sulli." Chanyeol tampak malu, "Rupanya aku tidak sebertanggungjawab yang kau kira. Ketika aku jatuh cinta, aku rela melakukan apapun demi memiliki kekasihku." Chanyeol tersenyum sedih, "Kau mungkin merasa aku lelaki yang rendah."

Bicara tentang Sulli membuat Kai teringat akan kata-kata Chanhyuk, wajahnya berubah serius,

"Chanhyuk.. dia melakukan sesuatu untuk melepaskanmu dari Sulli."

Chanyeol tampak terkejut, "Melakukan apa?"

"Dia bercerita bahwa sebenarnya yang diincar Sulli adalah dirinya."

"Ah ya." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Sulli mengejarnya setengah mati, tetapi kau tahu Chanhyuk Dia tidak serius menanggapi Sulli, hingga Sulli berpindah padaku. Aku waktu itu kesepian, masih memendam kesedihan karena harus meninggalkan sekolah kokiku. Dan Sulli menghujaniku dengan perhatiannya, pada akhirnya aku menerima bahwa dia adalah wanita yang akan berada di sisiku."

"Chanhyuk menceritakan pengkhianatan Sulli kepadaku." Gumam Kai dengan wajah prihatin.

"Ya. Itu juga." Wajah Chanyeol tampak serius, "Karena itulah aku memahami penderitaanmu. Bagaimana sakitnya ketika kita dikhianati oleh orang yang kita percayai. Aku paham sekali bagaimana rasanya, tetapi mungkin aku tidak sesakit dirimu karena pada akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak mencintai Sulli sedalam itu. Dan kurasa Sulli juga tidak mencintaiku, mungkin aku hanyalah pelariannya dari Chanhyuk."

"Chanhyuk mengetahui itu Chanyeol, dan dia sudah bertekad untuk melepaskan Sulli dari dirimu. Dia mendatangi Sulli dan melamarnya."

"Apa?" Chanyeol terperanjat, menatap Kai dengan kaget, "Apa katamu?"

"Chanhyuk merasa bahwa ini adalah waktunya dia yang bertanggung jawab untukmu. Dia berkata bahwa dia sudah begitu egois selama ini, dan membiarkanmu menanggung semuanya."

"Chanhyuk mengatakan itu kepadamu?" Chanyeol sungguh tidak menyangka Keenan yang begitu tidak peduli kepada apapun mau melakukan ini untuknya.

"Ya Chanyeol. Dan Sulli menerima lamaran Chanhyuk, dia akan membatalkan pertunangannya denganmu."

"Oh Astaga." Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya. Di sisi lain dia merasa sangat lega karena bisa melepaskan diri dari Sulli. Tetapi di sisi lain perasaan bersalah yang amat dalam memukulnya karena itu berarti dia membuat Chanhyuk yang terjebak bersama Sulli selamanya, berakhir bersama orang yang tidak dia cintai. Chanhyuk akan sangat tersiksa, dan Chanyeol tidak mungkin membiarkan Chanhyuk menanggung semuanya.

* * *

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu apartemen Chanhyuk dengan keras, dan butuh sepuluh menit dia menunggu sampai Keenan membuka pintunya. Adiknya itu tampaknya baru terbangun dari tidurnya,

"Ada apa _hyung_? Kenapa kau kemari tengah malam?" Chanhyuk mengangkat alisnya dan meminggirkan tubuhnya, memberi jalan Chanyeol untuk masuk.

Chanyeol melangkah masuk lalu berdiri di tengah ruangan dan menatap Chanhyuk dengan tajam.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Kai, kau melamar Sulli."

Tidak ada ekspresi apapun di wajah Chanhyuk, "Oh. Ya _hyung_ , maafkan aku belum memberitahumu. Tetapi aku dan Sulli berencana untuk datang ke kantormu besok pagi dan mengatakan semuanya."

"Jangan berbuat bodoh demi diriku, Chanhyuk." Chanyeol bergumam pelan, ada kesedihan dan kesakitan di wajahnya, "Aku tahu kau sama sekali tidak mencintai Sulli, kau akan menyiksa dirimu seperti yang kulakukan selama ini. Jangan lakukan Chanhyuk, Jangan lakukan demi diriku."

Chanhyuk tersenyum, lalu menepuk pundak kakaknya, "Jangan memohon kepadaku seperti itu hyung. Aku tahu kau melakukan segalanya untuk memikul tanggung jawab atas diriku, dan kurasa kini saatnya aku yang membalas budi."

"Kau adikku, dan aku tidak mungkin menjerumuskanmu dalam penderitaan seperti ini." Sela Chanyeol keras.

Chanhyuk mengangkat bahunya, "Dan kau kakakku, aku tidak akan rela kau kehilangan cinta sejatimu hanya karena sebuah tanggung jawab."

Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata mendengar kata-kata Chanhyuk. Dia tersentuh. Selama ini dia mengira Chanhyuk egois, berniat menjalani hidup sesukanya dan tidak memikirkan orang lain. Adiknya ini ternyata sangat menyayanginya.

"Meskipun aku berterima kasih, aku tetap tidak akan membiarkan kau berakhir dengan Sulli." Gumam Chanyeol akhirnya.

Chanhyuk menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung, "Tidak ada cara lain _hyung_ , inilah satu-satunya cara. Pulanglah, milikilah Kai, dan berbahagialah. Dan aku akan berusaha menjalankan peranku dengan sebaik-baiknya. Kalau dipikir-pikir Sulli tidak terlalu buruk." Gumam Chanhyuk sambil tersenyum masam.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak tahu, aku merencanakan menjauhkan Sulli dengan menggunakan Johnny."

"Johnny? Sahabatmu dari sekolah memasak itu?"

"Ya. Johnny yang itu, aku menyuruhnya untuk mendekati Sulli dan merayunya dengan segala pesonanya." Pipi Chanyeol tampak merona, sedikit malu, "Yah, memang aku menggunakan cara pengecut di sini, menusuk Sulli dari belakang. Tetapi cara ini juga bisa menjadi bukti untukku apakah Sulli benar-benar setia dan mencintaiku. Dia pernah mengkhianatiku sekali, dan aku ingin melihat, jika ada kesempatan, akankah dia mengkhianatiku lagi?"

"Dan ternyata?" Chanhyuk bertanya meskipun sepertinya dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Dan dia mengkhianatiku, dia menjalin hubungan dengan Johnny, bahkan Johnny bilang Sulli tidak menolak ketika dia menciumnya. Sulli mengira aku tidak tahu karena itu dia tetap memaksa melanjutkan pernikahan ini sambil terus mengungkit rasa tanggung jawabku."

"Dasar perempuan jalang." Chanhyuk mengumpat kasar, lalu mengangkat bahunya meminta maaf ketika Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan memperingatkan kepadanya, "Maafkan aku _hyung_ , aku sudah sejak awal tidak menyukainya, apalagi ketika pada awalnya dia mengejarku, lalu mengejarmu, dan kemudian mengkhianatimu."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Dan kau dengan sukarela mau mengorbankan hidupmu untuk berakhir dengannya, hanya demi kakakmu ini."

"Bukan 'hanya'. Kaulah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa di dunia ini. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia." Gumam Chanhyuk pelan.

Mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca, "Dan aku akan melakukan semuanya juga, untuk membuatmu bahagia, Chanhyuk."

Kedua kakak beradik itu berpelukan, lalu Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dengan canggung, karena sudah lama sekali dia tidak memeluk adiknya. Dia mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Chanhyuk ingin tahu, "Tantangan untuk memperebutkan Kai dulu itu, kau sengaja ya?"

Chanhyuk terkekeh, "Aku hanya ingin sedikit mendorongmu."

"Sudah kuduga." Chanyeol mencibir, "Walaupun aku sempat sangat marah padamu, kau pandai sekali berakting."

"Dan kau sangat pencemburu, aku hampir tidak kuat untuk menyembunyikan tawa geliku waktu melihatmu marah dan mulai mengancamku." Chanhyuk akhirnya tertawa.

Chanyeol tersenyum malu, "Lakukan semua seperti rencanamu Chanhyuk, kurasa aku akan menggunakan Johnny untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Chanhyuk menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Kita akan menemukan cara." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Dia harus menemukan cara, karena dia tidak mungkin tega membiarkan Chanhyuk menanggung semuanya untuknya.

* * *

"Chanhyuk mengorbankan diri untukmu? Sungguh tidak terduga," Johnny terkekeh, "Bersyukurlah Chanyeol berarti kau sangat disayangi."

Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan serius kepada Johnny, "Tetapi aku masih membutuhkanmu untuk menyelamatkan Chanhyuk, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sulli akhir-akhir ini?"

Wajah Johnny tampak masam, "Dia menghindariku akhir-akhir ini, kurasa dia mulai serius dengan Chanhyuk." Johnny mengangkat alisnya menatap Chanyeol, "Sepertinya kali ini dia sungguh-sungguh ingin memiliki Chanhyuk."

Gawat. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, kalau begini caranya, rencananya untuk menggunakan Johnny sebagai senjata tidak dapat digunakan.

"Tetapi aku punya satu pemikiran untukmu." Johnny bergumam misterius, membuat Chanyeol langsung memperhatikannya. "Pemikiran yang mungkin harus kau selidiki Chanyeol, karena kupikir Sulli membohongi kalian semua."

"Membohongi kami?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku punya seorang nenek yang sudah tua di panti jompo, dia tidak dapat berjalan dan harus berada di kursi roda. Beliau hidup bersama kami di rumah keluarga kami dan aku menghabiskan banyak waktuku untuk merawatnya." Johnny memajukan tubuhnya, "Dari pengalamanku itu, sepatu atau sandal yang dipakai oleh orang yang lumpuh biasanya solnya masih bagus seperti baru, karena sama sekali tidak pernah dipakai. Tetapi... kau tahu aku sering berkunjung ke tempat Sulli, dan dia memakai sandal rumahnya di dalam... aku beberapa kali menggendongnya dan membantunya berpindah tempat. Dan aku sempat melihat, sol sandalnya sudah tidak seperti baru lagi dan sedikit aus... seperti sering dipakai berjalan-jalan."

Chanyeol tertegun, pemikiran itu sama sekali tidak pernah terbersit olehnya. Dia mendengar sendiri diagnosa dari dokter rumah sakit bahwa Sulli akan lumpuh selamanya. Dan dia mempercayainya sampai saat ini. Tetapi mungkinkah Sulli membohonginya? Batinnya langsung mengiyakan, yah, mungkin sekali Sulli membohonginya, kelumpuhan itu adalah satu-satunya pengikat rasa tanggung jawab Chanyeol terhadap Sulli. Dan jika Sulli tidak lumpuh lagi, sudah pasti Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya.

"Mungkin kau bisa menghubungi dokter pribadi Sulli dan meminta informasi." Johnny bergumam memberi usul.

Chanyeol sudah pasti akan melakukannya, dan jika sampai dokter itu berbohong, dia pasti akan menyesalinya. Chanyeol akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan kebenaran.

Untunglah ketika resepsionisnya mengabarkan bahwa Chanhyuk datang mengunjunginya bersama Sulli, Johnny sudah meninggalkan kantor itu. Kalau tidak semuanya akan berubah menjadi drama yang buruk di antara mereka.

Chanyeol mempersilahkan dua orang itu masuk, berakting sebaik-baiknya seolah-olah dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

" _Hello hyung_." Chanhyuk masuk sambil mendorong kursi roda Sulli, sempat-sempatnya dia mengedipkan mata kepada Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum masam.

"Chanhyuk…." Chanyeol menatap Chanhyuk dan Sulli bergantian, "Kau tidak bilang akan kemari, Sulli, dan sungguh tidak disangka aku melihat kalian berdua datang bersama. Apakah kalian memang datang bersama, atau kalian bertemu di depan?"

"Kami memang datang bersama, Chanyeol." Sulli tampak gugup, Chanyeol tampak begitu mendominasi di ruangan kantornya yang formal ini, dan tiba-tiba Sulli merasa takut. Dia sudah pernah mengkhianati Chanyeol sekali dan dia melakukannya lagi, bahkan kali ini dengan adik kembar Chanyeol sendiri. Tetapi Chanhyuk sudah meyakinkannya bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan marah, karena dia tahu pasti bahwa Chanyeol tidak mencintainya. Dan lagipula, Sulli berpikir bahwa dia berhak memiliki cinta sejatinya. Chanhyuklah cinta sejatinya, lelaki yang sangat diimpikannya sejak dulu, dan sekarang ketika akhirnya bisa memiliki Chanhyuk di tangannya, Sulli tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

"Kami datang untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu. Dan kami harap kau tidak marah." Chanhyuklah yang angkat bicara, lalu dia meremas pundak Sulli dengan lembut dan menenangkan Sulli. "Katakan kepada Chanyeol, Sulli."

Chanyeol menatap Sulli dan Chanhyuk berganti-ganti, "Mengatakan apa?"

Sulli meletakkan kotak cincin di meja di dekat Chanyeol, dia merasa mantap sekarang. "Aku ingin mengembalikan cincin pertunangan ini." Gumamnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Mengembalikan cincin pertunangan? Apa maksudmu, Sulli?"

Sulli melirik ke arah Chanhyuk dan tersenyum ketika melihat Chanhyuk menatapnya penuh cinta dan memberi semangat, "Aku tidak mencintaimu Chanyeol, kurasa aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Ketika Chanhyuk melamarku, aku baru sadar bahwa selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai pengganti Chanhyuk."

Kurang Ajar. Meskipun sudah tahu, tetap saja Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengumpat dalam hatinya. Sulli menganggapnya sebagai pengganti tetapi dia dengan egoisnya menahan Chanyeol untuk dimilikinya. Bahkan Sulli bertekad membawa hubungan mereka ke pernikahan. Wanita ini memang egois dan licik... sangat licik dan Chanyeol harus berhati-hati menghadapinya. Dia harus memikirkan informasi Johnny tadi dengan baik dan bertindak dengan hati-hati pula. Kalau memang yang dikatakan Johnny benar, itu akan menjadi senjata besar untuk menyelamatkan Chanhyuk.

"Kau melamar Sulli?" Chanyeol berpura-pura terkejut, menatap Chanhyuk yang tampaknya berusaha menyembunyikan senyum gelinya,

"Aku melamarnya _hyung._ Karena aku tahu kau tidak mencintainya, dan Sulli tidak mencintaimu. Sulli mencintaiku dan aku pikir dia berhak untuk bahagia bersamaku."

"Aku sangat mencintai Chanhyuk, Chanyeol. Aku harap kau mengerti." Sulli menyela dengan bersemangat, "Aku ingin menikah dengan Keenan dan hidup bersamanya selamanya."

Chanyeol tidak melewatkan ekspresi muak yang sempat terlintas di wajah Chanhyuk, tetapi kemudian adiknya itu menutupinya dengan baik.

"Well kurasa kalian berdua serius, aku bisa berbuat apa?" Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Kurasa aku harus mengucapkan selamat."

Sulli hampir memekik kegirangan karena jawaban Chanyeol itu. Dia lalu mendongak dan menatap Chanhyuk dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

* * *

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Chanyeol bergumam lembut kepada Kai. Mereka sedang berpelukan di sofa apartemen Kai, setelah memakan makan malam yang khusus dimasakkan Chanyeol untuk Kai. Setelah itu mereka melewatkan malam dengan bersantai dan menonton TV. Chanyeol bercerita panjang lebar tentang pertemuannya dengan Chanhyuk, pertemuannya dengan Johnny, dan kedatangan Chanhyuk bersama Sulli ke tempatnya untuk mengembalikan cincin pertunangannya.

Chanyeol menunduk lalu mengecup dahi Kai yang meringkuk di dalam pelukannya dengan lembut, "Aku lelaki bebas sekarang Kai, Lelaki bebas yang bisa kau miliki."

Kai menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dada Chanyeol yang bidang dan memeluknya semakin erat,

"Aku senang bisa memilikimu, aku bahagia Chanyeol."

"Aku akan selalu menjadi milikmu Kai, sekarang ataupun nanti." Chanyeol mendongakkan dagu Kai, lalu mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut dan intens. "Dan semua impian kita akan terwujud, kau akan menjadi perempuan pertama yang kupuja di pagi hari ketika aku membuka mataku, dan menjadi yang terakhir kupeluk di malam hari ketika aku beranjak tidur."

"Kau sangat romantis." Kai terkekeh ketika Chanyeol melepaskan kecupannya, "Dan aku suka."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Aku tidak pernah seperti ini dengan perempuan manapun. Kau tahu... semua orang menganggapku kaku." Chanyeol tersenyum malu, "Bahkan kadang aku merasa iri kepada Chanhyuk yang dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan kata-kata puitis untuk merayu seseorang."

Kai tertawa, "Kau cukup puitis untukku kok." Dia memeluk Chanyeol dengan manja, lalu teringat sesuatu dan dahinya berkerut, "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, Chanyeol?"

"Mengenai Sulli?" Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Well aku menganggap info dari Johnny perlu ditindaklanjuti. Aku sudah menceritakan kepada Chanhyuk dan dia setuju untuk bersama-sama menemui dokter pribadi Sulli besok."

"Kalau Sulli memang berbohong, berarti dokter pribadi Sulli ikut membantunya membohongimu." Gumam Kai merenung.

Chanyeol mendesah, "Mau bagaimana lagi, dokter itu adalah dokter pribadi Sulli selama bertahun-tahun. Dia adalah sahabat dekat kedua orang tua Sulli, mungkin persahabatannya itulah yang menjadi alasan utamanya membantu menutupi kebohongan Sulli. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, aku dan Chanhyuk akan membuatnya bicara."

* * *

"Dari awal saya sebenarnya sudah tidak setuju dengan kebohongan ini." Tanpa diduga dokter pribadi keluarga Sulli langsung mengungkapkan semuanya tanpa menutupi apapun. "Tetapi ayah Sulli memohon kepada saya, dia meminta saya tidak memberitahukan kepada anda, bahwa Sulli sudah bisa berjalan... Dia menangis dan mengatakan bahwa Sulli akan bunuh diri kalau sampai anda meninggalkannya." Dokter itu mengangkat bahunya dengan menyesal. "Saya minta maaf atas kebohongan ini, saya memang bersalah. Tetapi pada waktu itu, saya memandang Sulli seperti putri saya, dan saya tidak tega menghancurkan hidupnya."

Chanhyuk dan Chanyeol saling melempar pandangan. Sekarang semua sudah jelas, Sulli selama ini membohongi mereka dengan berpura-pura lumpuh.

Mereka bisa saja membawa semua bukti ini ke depan Sulli, melemparnya ke mukanya, dan membuatnya malu. Tetapi itu tidak akan membuat Sulli menyesal. Itu tidak akan membuat Sulli membayar setimpal kebohongan yang telah dengan tega dilakukannya dengan kejam.

* * *

Chanhyuk menjemput Sulli untuk makan malam bersama, Sulli sudah berdandan secantik mungkin dan menunggu di kursi rodanya. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan, dan di mobil Sulli menoleh kepada Chanhyuk dengan tatapan manja,

"Memangnya kita mau ke mana Chanhyuk?" tanyanya mesra.

Chanhyuk tersenyum, matanya mengarah ke jalan di depannya, wajahnya tidak terbaca, "Kita akan makan di salah satu cafe milik Chanyeol, kau tidak keberatan kan? Makanan di cafe itu sangat enak dan suasananya romantis."

"Apakah Chanyeol akan ada di sana?" Sulli mengeryitkan keningnya. Pasti suasana makan malam yang romantis akan rusak kalau Chanyeol ada di sana.

Chanhyuk melirik sedikit dan tersenyum, "Cafe itu miliknya, mungkin saja dia akan ada di sana, mungkin juga tidak."

Mereka lalu memasuki Garden Cafe itu, sebuah cafe yang indah dengan pepohonan hijau yang memenuhi sekelilingnya. Dindingnya dibatasi oleh kaca bening yang menampilkan pemandangan taman yang luar biasa indahnya. Cafe itu cukup bagus, meskipun Sulli sedikit kecewa.

Bukankah keluarga Chanyeol dan Chanhyuk memiliki banyak rumah makan bintang lima? Kenapa Chanhyuk malah mengajaknya merayakan pertunangan mereka di cafe biasa seperti ini? Padahal dia sudah memakai gaun terbagusnya dan berdandan semewah mungkin karena mengira Chanhyuk akan membawanya makan malam di hotel yang mewah. Sulli mengenakan gaun berwarna putih dengan hiasan renda keemasan di kerah dan lengannya. Gaun ini sangat mahal, pesanan khusus, tetapi tentu saja gaun ini sangat pantas dipakai di perayaan pertunangannya dengan Chanhyuk. Sulli melirik cincin di tangannya dengan bahagia.

Cafe itu cukup ramai, kelihatan dari luar. Beberapa orang memilih duduk-duduk bergerombol dan bercakap-cakap. Beberapa orang duduk dan menikmati minumannya di bar yang kelihatan dari kaca yang bening. Setelah membantunya turun dari mobil dan duduk di kursi rodanya, Chanhyuk mendorong kursi roda Sulli dengan hati-hati memasuki cafe.

Mereka memilih meja di sudut yang sepi, Chanhyuk menyingkirkan kursi dan mengatur kursi roda Sulli supaya pas di sana. Dan Lay-lah yang melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Selamat malam Tuan Chanhyuk, makan malam istimewa yang tuan minta sudah disiapkan." Dengan sopan Lay menyalakan lilin di tengah meja, menampilkan cahaya temaram yang indah dan sangat romantis. Pipi Sulli memerah karena bahagia dan dia menatap Chanhyuk dengan penuh cinta.

"Kau menyiapkan makan malam istimewa untukku?" bisiknya mesra.

Chanhyuk tersenyum misterius, "Tentu saja sayang, dan aku harap kau akan menyukai setiap detiknya."

Makan malam berlangsung romantis dan nikmat, meskipun Chanhyuk tampaknya tidak banyak bicara. Ketika saat terakhir, Chanhyuk menawarkan kepada Sulli,

"Kau mau kopi untuk penutup?"

"Apa?" sebenarnya Sulli sudah kenyang, dan dia tidak menginginkan kopi, karena kopi membuatnya susah tidur di malam hari. Tetapi Chanhyuk tampaknya punya maksud tersendiri.

"Malam kita tidak hanya akan berakhir di makan malam ini Sulli, aku punya rencana supaya kita menghabiskan malam di rumahku." Chanhyuk mengedipkan matanya, "Dan itu bukan untuk tidur. Jadi kurasa kau butuh kopi."

Pipi Sulli memerah ketika memahami maksud Chanhyuk. Dia dan Chanhyuk akan bermesraan, batinnya bersemangat. Memang Chanhyuk berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol sangat dingin. Jangankan bermesraan, lelaki itu jarang menyentuhnya kecuali hanya memegangnya lembut, atau memberinya kecupan di dahi. Padahal Sulli sangat haus akan perhatian laki-laki. Karena itulah dia tidak menolak perhatian yang dilimpahkan Johnny kepadanya. Bahkan ketika Johnny menciumnya dulu, Sulli tidak menolak dan malahan menikmatinya. Sayangnya Johnny masih kalah kalau dibandingkan dengan Chanhyuk, Sulli akhirnya memilih menjauhi Johnny karena tidak mau lelaki itu menjadi penghalang hubungannya dengan Chanhyuk.

"Kurasa aku mau secangkir kopi." Gumamnya malu-malu.

Chanhyuk terkekeh, lalu memberi isyarat kepada Lay, "Dua cangkir kopi." Gumamnya sambil mengedipkan mata, Lay menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah pergi.

Tak lama kemudian Lay datang membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir kopi yang masih mengepul panas.

"Hmm kopi ini aromanya nikmat Lay, dan sangat panas, aku yakin aku akan menikmatinya." Chanhyuk bergumam ketika Lay mendekat, sementara itu Lay tertawa menanggapinya. Sayangnya karena tertawa dan terlalu memperhatikan Chanhyuk, nampan di piringnya oleng dan gelas kopinya jatuh miring tumpah ke samping ke arah Sulli,

Chanhyuk langsung berteriak memperingatkan, "Sulli! Menyingkir, kopinya sangat panas!" serunya.

Dan dengan gerakan refleks Sulli menyingkir, menghela napas panjang karena lega ketika cairan kopi yang mengepul panas itu tidak mengenai dan melukainya, dia bergidik membayangkan luka bakar yang akan dideritanya kalau terkena cairan panas itu. Untunglah gerakan refleknya cukup bagus.

Sulli menoleh untuk tersenyum lega kepada Chanhyuk, ketika menyadari bahwa Chanhyuk dan Lay sedang tertegun dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

Sulli menundukkan kepalanya dan kemudian menyadari bahwa dia sudah berbuat kesalahan yang luar biasa fatal... Karena dia terlalu panik menghindari kopi panas itu, tanpa sadar dia sudah melompat berdiri dari kursi rodanya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan..." Sulli berseru panik ketika melihat ekspresi jijik muncul di wajah Chanhyuk. Bahkan pelayan setengah baya sialan yang tidak bisa memegang nampan dengan benar itupun ikut memandanginya dengan mencela.

"Menjelaskan apa Sulli? Bahwa kau selama ini membohongi kami? Membohongi Chanyeol, aku dan semua orang?'

"Bukan begitu..." Sulli meninggikan suaranya, keringat dingin muncul di keningnya. Dia gugup dan ketakutan, tidak menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya dia akan ketahuan, "Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu Chanhyuk, aku mencintaimu, bukankah kau juga mencintaiku?"

Chanhyuk bersedekap, menatap Sulli dengan dingin, "Karena mencintaiku? Aku tidak percaya." Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan jijik, "Kau melakukan kebohongan ini ketika kau masih bersama Chanyeol. Jelas sekali bahwa kau berpura-pura lumpuh bukan karena mencintaiku, tetapi karena keegoisanmu ingin memanfaatkan rasa bersalah Chanyeol, karena obsesimu untuk memiliki Chanyeol."

"Ya. Aku memang melakukannya!" Sulli berteriak dengan frustrasi karena dia sudah kepalang basah, "Tetapi itu semua sudah tidak penting lagi. Kau mencintaiku dan aku mencintaimu. Tidakkah ini membuatmu bahagia? Aku yang bisa berjalan disisimu dan membuatmu bangga? Kita saling mencintai bukan, Chanhyuk?" Sulli mulai gemetaran, "Kita akan menikah dan berbahagia kan Chanhyuk? Aku akan memilikimu, bukan?"

Chanhyuk mencibir, "Kau hanya bisa memilikiku dalam mimpimu Sulli." Lalu lelaki itu melemparkan bom kejam itu kepada Sulli, "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencintaimu. Aku melamarmu dan sebagainya karena ingin melepaskan Chanyeol dari cengkeraman perempuan licik sepertimu. Kakakku itu terlalu baik hati untuk menyingkirkanmu secara langsung dan kau memanfaatkan kebaikan hatinya tanpa tahu malu. Sekarang kau harus menyingkir dari kehidupan kami, Sulli."

Air mata meleleh dari wajah Sulli, dia menatap Chanhyuk dengan shock dan sedih, "Kau tidak akan melakukannya kepadaku kan Chanhyuk? Aku mencintaimu!"

Chanhyuk memalingkan mukanya dan berdiri, "Pergilah Sulli sebelum aku marah dan lebih mempermalukanmu lagi. Kau dan keluargamu telah menipu kami. Aku dan kakakku bisa saja melakukan pembalasan kejam kepadamu dan keluargamu, tetapi kalau kau menyingkir sekarang, kami tidak akan melakukannya."

"Chanhyuk..." Sulli berusaha memanggil dan memohon, tetapi wajah Chanhyuk tampak dingin dan penuh kebencian.

"Supir di luar akan mengantarmu pulang, kau bisa mendorong kursi roda itu sendiri bukan?" Lelaki itu melirik Sulli dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Dan omong-omong, cincin itu bisa kau tinggalkan sebelum pergi."

Lalu Chanhyuk melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Sulli yang berdiri dan menangis histeris memanggil-manggil namanya.

* * *

Chanyeol berada di ruangan kerjanya yang berdinding kaca, mengamati semua kejadian itu. Ketika akhirnya Sulli pergi ke luar dengan di antar Lay yang membantu mendorong kursi rodanya, menuju sopir dan mobil yang sudah menunggu, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dengan lega.

Selesailah sudah.

Tubuhnya menegang selama mengawasi Chanhyuk datang dan mengajak Sulli makan malam. Dia takut rencana mereka tidak akan berhasil, dia takut bahwa kopi itu akan menumpahi Sulli yang memilih tidak bergerak dari kursi rodanya dan melukainya. Mereka mengambil resiko yang cukup besar dengan rencana ini. Dan itu semua sepadan. Sulli sudah pergi dari kehidupan mereka selamanya. Dia dengan rencana licik egoisnya sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi untuk mengganggu kehidupannya.

Chanyeol melangkah mundur dan langsung menghubungi Kai. Suara Kai yang menyahut lembut di seberang sana langsung menyejukkan perasaanya.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Semua sudah selesai, Sayang. Aku akan segera kesana."

Chanyeol melihat Chanhyuk yang sedang bercanda dengan Lay di bar ketika dia menuruni tangga. Dia mendekati mereka.

"Hai _hyung."_ Senyum Chanhyuk tampak lebar, "Kau melihatnya tadi?"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terimakasih Chanhyuk, kau membuat semuanya menjadi mudah untukku."

"Aku akan mengirimkan tagihannya nanti." Chanhyuk mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, "Mungkin aku akan meminta makanan gratis di sini setiap hari sebagai bayarannya."

Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan mata mencela, "Silahkan kalau kau tidak tahu malu." Lelaki itu lalu terkekeh, sebuah tawa yang terdengar menyenangkan karena sekarang hatinya benar-benar ringan, "Aku akan ke tempat Kai."

Chanhyuk dan Lay saling bertukar pandang dan tersenyum penuh arti ketika melihat Chanyeol berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa dan penuh kebahagiaan keluar dari cafe. Pundaknya tampak tegak tanpa beban, seakan semua kesakitannya yang berat telah disingkirkan dari dirinya.

* * *

"Saat ini aku merasa begitu ringan." Chanyeol menatap Kai dan tersenyum lebar, "Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya."

Kai menatap kekasihnya yang tampak begitu bahagia itu dengan terharu. Chanyeol memang telah menanggung beban berat begitu lama, karena menanggung beban demi kebahagiaan orang lain. Dan sekarang, lelaki itu layak untuk bahagia. Kai berjanji dalam hati dia akan membahagiakan Chanyeol sebisanya. Sedapat mungkin untuk menebus segala beban dan penderitaan yang selama ini ditanggung oleh Chanyeol.

Dengan senang dia memeluk Chanyeol yang langsung membalas pelukannya dengan sayang. Lelaki itu mengecup dahinya dan menatapnya lembut,

"Terimakasih Kai." Bisiknya penuh cinta,

"Untuk apa?'

"Karena muncul di hidupku dan mengubah segalanya untukku. Kau membuatku berani melanggar semua prinsipku dan mengejar kebahagiaanku. Kau memberiku kebahagiaan yang dulu bahkan tidak pernah berani aku impikan." Mata Chanyeol berkaca-kaca, lelaki itu mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Mata Kai sendiri terasa panas, menyadari betapa besarnya cinta yang diberikan Chanyeol kepadanya. Lelaki ini benar-benar tulus kepadanya sejak awal, seorang lelaki yang dipenuhi kebaikan hati yang luar biasa. Dan Kai memilikinya, mereka saling memiliki.

" _Saranghae_." Kai berbisik pelan, menutup matanya yang penuh air mata, membiarkan kekasihnya itu mengecup sudut matanya yang basah, lalu dahinya, lalu ujung hidungnya dan kemudian bibirnya. Mereka berciuman dengan penuh cinta kemudian, bibir mereka bertaut mencicipi kemanisan satu sama lain.

Ketika Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dia menatap Kai dengan serius,

"Kurasa aku tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi,"

"Berlama-lama untuk apa?" Kai mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh ingin tahu,

"Untuk menikah." Lelaki itu mengeluarkan kotak cincin di saku celananya dengan gugup, "Aku.. eh aku membelinya sejak kemarin... "

Kai tertegun, kotak itu sudah pasti sebuah cincin, dan itu berarti Chanyeol melamarnya. Dia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan melakukannya secepat itu. Tetapi apalagi yang perlu ditunggu? Mereka sangat pas bersama, mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain, dan mereka sangat bahagia bersama.

Mata Kai kembali basah oleh air mata ketika Chanyeol membuka kotak cincin itu dan berbisik parau kepada Kai,

"Maukah kau menikahiku sayang? Maukah kau menjadi yang pertama kulihat ketika bangun di pagi hari, dan menjadi yang terakhir kupeluk ketika aku menutup mata di malam hari?"

Tentu saja Kai mau, dia menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak mampu berkata-kata karena perasaan bahagia yang membuncah memenuhi rongga dadanya. Kai menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berurai air mata, dan Chanyeol mengecup dahinya dengan lembut,

Lelaki itu lalu memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Kai dan memeluk kekasihnya erat-erat. Rasanya tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada memeluk sang pujaan hati dalam rengkuhan lengannya, menyadari bahwa mereka akan bersama selamanya, menjelang hari demi hari sambil bergandengan tangan.

 **THE END**

 **Hai… hai…**

 **Masih adakah yang merindukan FF ini? *pede**

 **Maaf banget ya updatenya lamaa bangett**

 **Semoga suka ya sama endingnya. Itu endingnya sama kaya novel aslinya. Ga ditambah-tambahin.**

 **Makasih buat semua yang udah follow, favorite sama review.**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **JeongHana, cye1992, KKaiOlaf, GaemCloud347, monggu, Guest (s), jongiebottom, cute, baby'sjongin, Kaisyaa, ohkim9488, niniya, jjong86, park28sooyah, janggumonggu, Jojong, Kim Jong In Kai, kirana, kaiya, Vie88, monggujanggu, lightdarklord88, Jongie K, Mamahnya Jongin, Athiyyah417, PeriRumah,** **jonggggie,** **ADL86, androxyz, Jjong, hunkailover, Jongie Kim, nayoon kim, Park Eunyoung, apaaajallaaahh. Kalian luar biasa!. Makasih udah ngikutin dari awal dan kasih review yang positif.**

 **Maaf kalo ada yang ga kesebut.**

 **Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di FF lainnya . Annyeong *dadah dadah bareng Chankai***


End file.
